Rewritten:A Tragic Love Song Divine
by XxShawns Guardian AngelxX
Summary: Kaede retells the story of how Inuyasha and Kikyo met to her granddaughter Kagome. Kagome is disturbed by weird dreams about Inuyasha, not to mention she's being followed by a mysterious new student named Haku. InuKik & my OC's Haku and Shoji R&R!
1. Kaede's Story

A Tragic Love Song Finally Comes to an End

"_DIE INUYASHA!!"_

_Those were the exact words my sister spoke that tragic day over 50 years ago. Some people will argue about my use of the word "tragic" to describe what happened that day, but I feel "tragic" is a term that can be used in any instance that involves love. Yes, love makes us all do crazy things, but a broken heart can make us do much worse. I was always told that a broken heart needs time to heal because time heals all wounds, but I know first hand that that may not always be the case._

"Grandma….GRANDMA"! Kagome had been watching her grandma Kaede lost in thought for some time now. She had been staring at that strange tree located in her backyard for what seemed like hours. Kaede finally jerked her head and turned to face Kagome. "What is it my child?"

"Well, grandma, I have been watching you for a long time now. Why are you staring at that strange tree? I have watched you stare at it before, but today you seem lost…um...almost sad even." Kaede let out a small sigh. It had been 55 years this day when her sister Kikyo had sealed the half-demon named Inuyasha to this sacred tree.

"Oh, well my child, I am sorry if I had you worried." _I may be old but I don't plan on leaving this world anytime soon_. Kaede let out a chuckle.

"Why are you laughing so grandma?" Kagome asked.

"I was just laughing at you". Kaede looked up and smiled at the confused look Kagome was wearing. "Oh, come now, don't you worry and look so confused. I was only laughing because for a moment there you reminded me of someone I knew long ago."

"Really! Who do I remind you of…or rather, who did I remind you of?" Kaede let out a small laugh. _Yes, you are every bit of your ancestors. That is for certain. _

"Well, dear if you are up for it, I think this calls for a story. I suppose now you are old enough to understand such grown up matters. Now before I get started you must understand that times were very troubling back then; not at all peaceful like things are today. It is very important that you understand this now otherwise you will not appreciate the story I am about to tell." Kagome pondered this for a moment before taking a seat on the rug in front of her grandma's favorite rocking chair on the porch. Finally, after giving it some thought, she nodded at her grandma, giving Kaede the reassurance needed to tell the story. "Well, Kagome, you remember I told you had a sister named Kikyo…"

* * *

"Kik...Kik…KIKYO! LOOK OUT! BEHIND YOU!" At the sound of Kaede's voice, Kikyo quickly turned and fired an arrow straight through the heart of the flying salamander demon. Ever since she had been chosen to protect the Jewel of the Four Souls, she has met more and more demons in battle. She put the rest of her arrows away and turned to her sister. Kikyo knew all alone that the salamander was behind her. She has told her younger sister countless times that she need not worry about her, for her spiritual powers were stronger than ever before. Kikyo smiled and walked towards her sister.

"Thank you little sister for looking out for me. I love you so much." Kikyo bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "Come now, we must get back to the village quickly. It's getting late and I am too tired to fight off anymore huge demons." Kikyo took Kaede by the hand but before they started walking, Kikyo started to sense another presence in the area. "They've been watching me for quite sometime," thought Kikyo. This was not the first time she's sensed another presence. For the past few weeks it had been happening all the time, but now Kikyo was tired of watching her back. Whoever it was, needed to get on with their life.

"I know you are there, watching me. You have been doing it for a while now. I take it you do not wish to kill me otherwise you would have done it a long time ago. Why don't you spare me the suspense by showing yourself? Is there something I can do for you?", said Kikyo aloud. Not a second had passed before a strong gust of smoke and wind covered the area and a strange woman appeared. "Oh, it's just you Tsubaki. I'll be on my way now. I am sure you can obtain whatever it is that you need all on your own."

"Is that anyway to treat an old friend? Come now, Kikyo, I just wanted to see how you were…um…getting along. I haven't seen or heard from you in a while." Tsubaki smiled that fake smile of hers.

"You wanted to see me. You? An old friend? I never knew we had become such close friends. I figured you were still upset that I was chosen to protect the Jewel of the Four Souls over you. Oh, well, I guess you have changed."

"No need to be so cynical Kikyo. I was only making sure the jewel…and you of course, were still safe. That is all."

"Well, you see that the jewel and I are safe. If there is nothing more I shall be on my way. Let's go Kaede."

"Kikyo, you will suffer for what you did to me," thought Tsubaki. Then she took out a fan and waved it behind Kikyo's back while mumbling a short spell.

"I know that you have cursed me. Why, I do not know, but it will do you no good. My spiritual powers are still at their best and your little curse will have no effect whatsoever."

"KIKYO! YOU THINK THAT NOW, BUT IF YOU EVER FALL IN LOVE, YOU WILL DIE THE WORST WAY POSSIBLE. HEED MY WARNING."

"Me? Fall in love," thought Kikyo. "That will never happen."

* * *

"So why did your sister think she'd never fall in love?" Kagome asked. "Didn't she feel pretty enough?"

"Well, Kagome, at the time I really was not certain why Kikyo felt that way. I was nothing but a young child and I admired my sister. I thought she was perfect in everyway." Kaede chuckled. _Yes, I always knew Kikyo was better looking than me. She was also a skilled fighter and try as I might; I could never get as good as she. _"Grandma?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Kagome. Now where was I? Oh yes, well as fate would have it my sister did eventually fall in love and it was much unexpected. I had known my sister very well and believe me I was just as shocked to see the changes in my sister."

"Changes?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, my sister and I did everything together. I traveled from village to village with my sister to train and to keep her company while she fought off demons to protect the Jewel of the Four Souls. Quite naturally, I knew my sister better than anyone. When she fell in love…" Kaede's thoughts drifted for a second. "Now, for the record I knew nothing of what it meant to be in love. I just knew at the time that my sister was not herself. I was used to Kikyo being very solemn. She would smile occasionally for me, but I could tell that my sister was never really happy. Sure she loved me, but I knew that Kikyo always felt as though something was missing in her life. I could also tell that Kikyo was getting a little tired of just fighting all the time. I never once questioned her love for me but I did ask her once about her feelings. As expected, she told me to never worry about her and that she was just fine." Kaede let out a small sigh. Kagome looked up at her grandma. For the first time, Kagome realized that her grandmother looked old. The eye patch covering her right eye sagged a little under the wrinkles on her grandmother's face. She could also see that her grandmother looked worn out.

"Grandma Kaede? What about the guy that Kikyo fell in love with? Who was he? Did you like him?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down Kagome. Not so many questions at once." Kaede laughed. "We will get to that in a second but first I have to tell you about the man who fell in love with Kikyo." Now Kagome was really confused. "Kagome, I can see that you look confused."

"Well, yes…I am. I mean, I thought that…"

"My sister was a very pretty woman Kagome. I hope you did not think that only one man was ever in love with her. When I think about it, I am a little jealous of the men that loved my sister."

"Wow. Your sister was something else. So, who fell for her first?"

"That's a very good question Kagome. Well, let's see…"

* * *

Kikyo put her arrows away and started back up the path towards the village. She was glad that she did not bring Kaede along for the trip today. It seemed that the demons in the area were growing restless; each one fighting to obtain the strange powers of the Shikon Jewel. On top of that, Kikyo was being watched. In fact, she got the strange feeling that someone or something, has been watching her for days. Kikyo walked along as though she did not know she was being watched. Soon something caught her attention out of the corner of her right eye. She turned to look but by the time she turned to look, all she could see was a glimmer of what looked like black hair. "Oh well, whatever it is, I can kill it tomorrow," she thought and kept on trotting toward the village.

* * *

"So that's the priestess that all those pathetic villagers keep rambling on about," thought Inuyasha. "Ha! She's not all that scary. Pft. I can take her and I will. That necklace around her neck had the Sacred Jewel that I heard about. Tomorrow I am going to steal it so that I can become a full-fledge demon." Inuyasha let out a deep breath. There was no point in him trying to take it from here tonight. True, she was no match for him, he thought, but in his weak human form he would surely get killed. She may not be all that strong but no point in taking the risk. Inuyasha closed his eyes and attempted to fall asleep. Even though he was high up in a tree, there was still a chance that a demon could come along and pick him off. "Damn," he said. Then he closed his eyes and after what seemed like hours, finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**AN:** _I know introductions can be a bore so spare me the complaints. I am starting this story off the way I feel like it. Don't like it then don't read it. Anyway, as you can see, this story will center around **Inuyasha** and **Kikyo**. Don't like Kikyo, stop reading and go wai . . Let's see...oh yeah, later on, you'll see how **Kagome** has an important role in the story. So all you Kagome fans, don't worry, her time will come...but I can't promise you that you'll like the ending...Maybe I've said too much...Oh well, REVIEW!_


	2. Unexpected Help

Kikyo arose bright and early the next morning. She did all of her morning duties such as gathering food to eat and doing some laundry. After dinner she decided that she needed to go and gather some medicinal herbs, for she was running low and did not want to run out in case of an emergency. Kaede was out playing with some local children so she decided to leave her at play to gather herbs. After gathering her bow and arrows, Kikyo grabbed her basket and left for the fields. She did not get very far before she started to sense another presence. It was a demonic presence, but not like anything she had sensed before. It was not as strong as most demonic auroras were, but it was still strong enough to keep  
her on guard. She stopped suddenly when she reached the forest before heading out to the fields. She bent over and proceeded to gather some herbs.

"Now's my chance," thought Inuyasha. He watched her for a moment while she was gathering herbs then he leaped from the tree branch and landed a few feet behind her. "GIVE ME THAT JEWEL OR ELSE I'LL…" Before he could finish his statement Kikyo had turned and fired two arrows at him, pinning him to the very tree that he leaped from. "HEY! WHAT THE HELL…"

"So tell me, why exactly did you decide to attack me? I am sure I sensed your presence here yesterday but you did not try to kill me. Why all of a sudden are you trying to kill me now?" Kikyo asked.

"Huh? What? Why should I answer you? I am going to take out these arrows, kill you, then take that jewel from around your scrawny neck." Inuyasha smirked. Who does she think she is? I could kill her with one blow and not think twice about it. His thoughts were interrupted by Kikyo's voice.

"Oh really? So the jewel is what you're after."

"Gee, you're really a dumb broad. What the hell you think I was after? I'm after what all the other demons are after. The difference between them and me is that I can actually take the jewel. The rest of the demons are all talk, but not me. Kikyo laughed. This angered Inuyasha. What the hell is she laughing for? This is no laughing matter. Can't she see that she is in mortal danger?

"How about I kill you now and get it over with?" he asked with a smirk.

"I don't really think that you want to kill me. I think you just want the jewel but unfortunately you can't have it. So tell me…half-demon, what is your name?"

_Did she just call me a half demon?_ Inuyasha was pissed now. "HEY! DON'T YOU CALL ME HALF-DEMON! YOU GOT THAT!"

"I am going to let you live today. If you tell me your name then I promise to never call you a half-demon ever again."

Inuyasha thought about this for a moment. "Is she serious?" He knew that it was only a matter of time before he pulled the arrows out of his shoulders, but at the moment, he was in no position to do anything. It would take him a while to get the arrows out but he doubted that he'd be able to get them out in time to dodge an arrow aimed at his heart. "Inuyasha," he mumbled angrily.

"Well Inuyasha, I shall be on my way." Kikyo put her arrows away and started to walk back towards the village.

"HEY! HEY…I'M TALKING TO YOU! WHAT IS YOUR NAME? AREN'T YOU SCARED THAT I AM GOING TO COME AND KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP," yelled Inuyasha.

Kikyo turned and looked at him. "No, actually I'm not. It is probably going to take you a few hours to get those arrows out of your shoulders and to answer your question, my name is Kikyo." Then she turned and walked off.

* * *

_I can't believe this…these arrows…why the hell won't they come out?_ Inuyasha asked himself this over and over but he decided that there was no point in dwelling on it. He knew that he should have been grateful that she let him live, but he still could not help but to be pissed. Kikyo. Not your average name for a young girl…yet, she carried herself as though she were a full grown woman. She was very pretty, he decided, although this was based on her face alone. Her robe kept her body covered up so all he knew was that the robe she wore outlined her curves very nicely. Her long, dark hair was tied behind her back and her almond eyes were very soulful. After going over her features in his head for a while he laughed. Why am I studying her so? She's not all that and she's a pain in my ass. Inuyasha sighed. It was not going to be easy getting that Sacred Jewel from her, but he figured he hang around until the opportune moment arrived and with that thought, he finally managed to pull one of the arrows out of his shoulder. It was starting to get dark and he had only managed to pull out just one of the arrows. This is going to be a long night, he thought.

* * *

_Just what in the world was I thinking, letting that half-demon get away? Well, he didn't actually get away since he was currently stuck to a tree near the jasmine fields outside the village. But still…He said his name was Inuyasha. What a funny name for a mere half-demon_! "Ha!" she laughed out loud. He had such an attitude problem…so feisty and quick at the tongue and yet…He didn't look half bad. If you can get past the dog ears, he was actually very good-looking. His long white hair complimented his piercing cat eyes, which were a sharp yellow color. He wore a red robe which complimented his pale, demon skin. His dog ears were actually kind of cute_. What in the world am I going on about? I'll probably have to finish him off tomorrow anyway. He doesn't seem to know when to quit._ Kikyo was so lost in thought that she didn't realize that she had made it back to the village nor did she hear her sister calling her name. "KIKYO!" It was Kaede.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kaede. I was just thinking about some things. Come here and give me a hug."

"Sister, what took you so long? I was worried about you."

"Oh, I got caught up wrestling with a demon." Kaede looked frightened. "Hey, don't you worry. I put him in his place. He was practically harmless." Kikyo smiled at her sister. She was all she had in this world and the only one who truly cared about her well-being. "Kaede, I love you so much. It makes me happy that you're always so concerned for my well-being. That lets me know that I truly have a reason for living."

* * *

The next morning, Inuyasha awoke bright and early. He did not sleep very well, mostly because of the pain in his shoulders. It didn't take him too long to get the arrows out of his shoulders, but the pain they left behind was unlike any arrows he'd ever been shot with. Some priestess she was. Kikyo. He was about to venture out towards the fields when he heard laughter coming his way. He quickly jumped back towards the forest and hid behind one of the trees. As the voices got closer, he recognized one of them as Kikyo's. The other one he did not recognize. He proceeded to hide but when Kikyo and the little girl that was with her finally reached the tree in which he was hiding behind, he could smell Kikyo's sweet scent. She smelled of fresh jasmine and roses, a scent that made his nose tingle. He watched Kikyo as she and the little one ran around in the fields. She seemed to be enjoying herself and the smile she was wearing was enough to make any man stop and stare. Although she was smiling today, it was not something that Inuyasha thought she did often. Yesterday she looked as though she would never smile again. He was not sure when he had come from behind the tree, but when he looked up he realized that Kikyo was looking right at him. Inuyasha quickly ducked behind the tree again.

"Kikyo, what are you staring at?" It was the little one who was with her asking questions. _Damn. Why do kids have to be so damn curious? If Kikyo decides to come over here then I'll have to kill her and take the jewel in front of the kid_. Inuyasha did not wish to do that. It wasn't really his style. I will if I have to though he thought.

"Um, nothing. Look Kaede, you see those daffodils over there? Go and fill a basket up with some good ones ok?"

"Okay big sis", said the little one. _So the little one is her sister_… Before Inuyasha could dwell on his new discovery, Kikyo called out his name.

"Inuyasha, I know you are there. Why are you watching me so? I thought you were going to kill me?" Inuyasha stayed behind the tree. He did not wish to confront her, not just yet.

"Fine then. Don't come out. Kaede let's go now. We should be heading back so I can fix you supper." Inuyasha watched as they gathered their things and began to journey back towards the near by village. He could not understand why he did not just kill Kikyo. If it was Sesshomoru he probably would have killed her by now. Inuyasha quickly climbed back onto the highest tree branch. He could still smell Kikyo's scent. He smiled then closed his eyes for the night.

* * *

For the next couple of days, Inuyasha stayed hidden in the trees watching Kikyo whenever she came to the fields. For some reason he just couldn't bring himself to harm her. He liked how she smelled and he loved watching smile whenever she played with her sister. One day she came to the fields all alone. She looked so sad and lonely. Inuyasha wanted a closer look so he quietly climbed down from the tree branch and began to walk towards her slowly.

"Inuyasha, are you intending to kill me today?" Her question caught him off guard. For a second he forgot she was a high priestess with spiritual powers.

"Um…what? Why would I do that? I just want the jewel." In truth, he had forgotten all about stealing the jewel. The last couple of days were spent watching Kikyo and for some strange reason watching her became an everyday activity in which he enjoyed immensely. He did not know whether or not he should go and sit next to her or leave.

"Inuyasha, you can sit down over here if you wish. I will not harm you, but if you even think about trying to get the jewel I will kill you."

"Yeah, whatever." He sat down next to her and her scent hit him all over again. He looked down at her and studied her features again. She was lying in the grassy field with her eyes closed. She looked so beautiful and peaceful lying there. Her robe was slightly opened and he caught a glimpse of her bare chest and neckline. It looked so soft. The sound of Kikyo's voice brought him back to reality.

"Inuyasha, you're not an average demon are you? I mean, I know you are one half human but that's not what I mean."

"Well, just what the heck do you mean then?"

"I mean that you're not as bad as you pretend to be."

"Hmpf. Whatever. I am bad. I just don't feel like being bad right now that's all." It was a lie of course. He was never really a bad demon, but because he was always so misunderstood, he developed a habit of being bad wherever he went; not to mention his brother never made life any easier for him.

"Well, I know that you have been watching me for the past few days and I was just wondering why you haven't made an attempt at the Shikon Jewel again."

"DAMN! ENOUGH WITH THE QUESTIONS ALREADY! I SAID I WASN'T GOING TO KILL YOU AND I'M NOT! CAN YOU JUST LEAVE IT AT THAT?" Inuyasha had no idea why he was yelling, and even thought about apologizing but he didn't. Kikyo did not respond to his shouting and that made him angry. _Is she ignoring me?_ "Kikyo? Did you hear me? HEY, I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Kikyo laughed. "Hey, what's so damn funny? What, you think it's funny that you're ignoring me?"

"No." Kikyo was no longer laughing. She had opened her eyes and had a very serious look on her face. She sat up quickly and reached for her arrows.

"Hey, HEY…I thought…" but his sentence was cut short. A squirrel demon had come from behind and punched Inuyasha in the back of the head. "WHAT THE HELL…" Kikyo fired an arrow at the demon's heart and it disintegrated. Inuyasha turned and looked at Kikyo. He thought she was getting those arrows in order to try and kill him, but he was wrong.

"Inuyasha, I should go now. It's getting late and I don't wanna fight anymore demons today." Kikyo turned and started to walk away. _I don't think I want her to go_.

"Kik…Kikyo."

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"Um…" He did not know what to say. Finally he decided on just letting her go. "Be safe." Kikyo laughed and kept walking.

_That Inuyasha…what is his deal?_ Kikyo began to wonder what was going on inside of his head. One day he talked of killing her but now he's just watching her. She didn't really mind him watching her. It was just sort of strange because no one had ever paid so much attention to her besides Kaede. Then again, it could be a trap. Kikyo let out a sigh. "I hope it's not a trap. I'll feel so bad if something were to happen to Kaede all because I was foolish and let a half-demon live." Kikyo's thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of frightened villagers.

"SISTER KIKYO! PLEASE COME QUICK! DEMONS ARE ATTACKING THE VILLAGE!" Kikyo ran into the village and began firing arrows at the many flying bird demons. There were so many and she was almost out of arrows. "KIKYO!" It was Kaede.

"KAEDE, GO INSIDE NOW! I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT!"

"BUT KIKYO…"

"NOW! DO AS I…"

"_IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER_!" Kikyo turned around just in time to see Inuyasha slaughter another demon. "Inuyasha, what are you…"

"LOOK OUT!" Kikyo turned and fired her last arrow at the attacking demon.

"Looks like you need my help." There were still a few birds left to kill but she had used all of her arrows. Inuyasha used his claws to slaughter the last of the demons. When the last of the bird demons fell dead on the ground, Inuyasha turned to Kikyo. "Are you ok?"

"Um, yes. I'm…I'm fine." Kikyo was still in shock at the sight of Inuyasha. He had saved her life. She sensed the other demon presence but because she was worrying about Kaede, she did not react fast enough and it almost cost her her life. "Thank you Inuyasha."

"Huh?" He stared at her intently; the look on his face full of concern. "It was no…I mean yeah whatever. You sure you're ok?"

"Yes."

"Then I guess I'll see you around." Then he was off again, up the trail and into the forest. _He…he saved my life, but how did he_… Kikyo decided to just go and get some rest. She would ask him about it tomorrow after she's done helping the villagers clean up.

* * *

Inuyasha awoke the next morning to Kikyo's voice. "Inuyasha," she called. "Will you come down? I would like to talk to you." What in the world did she want to talk about? Inuyasha jumped down from the tree.

"Yes, Kikyo? Is there something you need...I mean, yeah what's up with you?"

"Inuyasha…I…I have been thinking about what happened in the village yesterday. If it had not been for you then some of the villagers would have gotten hurt. I have been fighting demons for a while now and I've never had any help. Yesterday I decided to relax a little and not worry about demons but I now know that I do not have time for such things." Inuyasha listened to her while studying her intently. Clearly she hasn't had the best time of things. Right now, she looked so sad and the way she spoke was as though she was never supposed to be happy. That is not the case, not for her or anyone. "So Inuyasha, I just wanted to thank you again for being such a big help. I know that it seemed as though I was being ungrateful, but I was just…shocked that's all." Kikyo stood there silently looking away from him. It was as though she could not bear to look him in the eye.

"Yeah well, you need to learn to take better care of yourself. As for my help, don't thank me. Just be grateful that I followed you home…" Inuyasha stopped talking suddenly and looked away. He had not meant to mention that he followed her home.

"You followed me home yesterday?" Kikyo asked incredulously.

"Ehh…..well, yeah. I wanted to make sure there weren't anymore bad demons following you that's all. It's no big deal you know. You don't have to worry about me following you around. I'm not some stalker." He wasn't a stalker, but in truth, the real reason that he followed Kikyo home was to see where she was staying so that he could watch her even when she wasn't in the fields. He also thought she was very beautiful and watching her made his day seem to go by much faster.

"I…I guess I'll be going now." Inuyasha watched as Kikyo once again turned to leave. Before he knew what he was saying Inuyasha blurted out, "HEY KIKYO! ARE YOU…ARE YOU COMING BACK TODAY?" Why the hell do I care whether or not she comes back today? It was too late. He had already asked. He was hoping she didn't hear him, but when she turned around suddenly, he realized that she in fact, did hear him.

"Do you want me to come back?"

It was such a simple question but to respond to such a question was well beyond simple. If he said yes, then she'd probably think he was a fool and he didn't want to give her the impression that he liked her or something. Then again, if he said no, then he'd risk hurting her feelings and from the looks of things, her feelings had been hurt enough already. "Um…well, I didn't say that you had to come back. I was just asking. Nevermind. Uh…later."

Kikyo went back to the village and left Inuyasha standing there. He decided not to climb the tree but sat under one of the trees in the shade to think. Kikyo. He could not figure out why he cared so much. They had never really talked and he couldn't really call their relationship a friendly one. Sure, he helped her out by fighting off those bird demons, but that doesn't make them friends. And yet, she came to see him today of her own free will to apologize to him for being rude. He did not think she was rude last night. He was in awe that she cared so much for those lowly humans who never really paid her much attention except when they needed her help. The fact that she wasn't with anybody bothered him too. She was so beautiful. Her smile alone was enough to make any man or demon long for her. She was probably the prettiest human he had ever laid eyes on.

Inuyasha let out a sigh. He just couldn't get Kikyo out of his head. The village was so near and so he could still smell her from the village. His demon nose was very sensitive and being half dog only sharpened his senses more. Inuyasha's thoughts now angered him a little. _Why do I care?_ He had never cared for any individual besides himself and his brother. It was becoming evident that he cared about Kikyo's well being. He now found himself plotting ways to make her happy but at the moment he just wasn't sure how. Inuyasha looked towards the sky. It now the middle of the afternoon and he was getting hungry. "Maybe…maybe there are some fish near the village," he thought. With that fleeting thought, he made his way towards the village.

* * *

**AN:** _Hope you all are enjoying this. As you can see, most of this is coming from one particular episode only I've added my own twist. Please review and I'll continue to post more chapters soon. _


	3. A New Student

When Inuyasha reached the village, he did not see Kikyo anywhere in sight. He wanted to explore the village and look for her, but he didn't want the villagers to see him. Half-demon or not, his dog ears and claws gave it away about his demonic build up. After waiting minutes in a nearby bush, he finally spotted Kikyo carrying a bucket of water. She looked as though she was having a hard time carrying it. Her little sister Kaede was tagging along behind her, carrying what looked like some fish. Just the thought of the juicy fish made Inuyasha's insides tingle. He did not care what the villagers thought but just to be safe, he strung a few leaves over his head to hide the ears, and made his way towards Kikyo. She did not notice him standing in the square. He was surprised. A priestess such as herself should be able to sense a demonic presence no matter how small it may be. After a moment she looked up and stopped in her tracks. He could not tell whether or not she was happy to see him. He was about to run away but Kaede ran towards him.

"You must be Inuyasha," she said.

"WHAT? Say, how would you know that?"

"Well, you saved my sister's life yesterday and she talked about some guy dressed as you are..."

"Kaede…"

"She said that you were decent looking but you are kindof cute to me…"

"Kaede, that's enough. Leave Inuyasha alone. I'm sure he doesn't want to listen to the meaningless things I've said about him." Inuyasha was a little taken back, but in a good way. He found it quite flattering that she said he was "decent-looking". He thought she was decent looking too…beautiful even but _that_ he decided to keep to himself.

"Um…so you must be the famous Kaede. Heard a lot about you. You sure do talk a lot don't you?"

Kaede laughed. "Of course I do. It's my job as a little sister to drill people that I don't know, and those who like to follow and hang around my sister."

"HEY! WHO SAID I WAS…"

"It's ok Inuyasha. You already had my approval the night you saved my sister's life." Inuyasha's anger subsided and he smiled at Kaede.

"Well, thanks I guess." He turned his attention to Kikyo. "Why are you still holding that damn bucket? You know that it's heavy." Kikyo had forgotten all about the bucket of water. She was still shocked that he was standing there. "Give me the bucket. Let me carry it. I saw you struggling with it earlier." Inuyasha grabbed the bucket. "So where am I taking it?"

"TO OUR CABIN," Kaede shouted happily. "Come Inuyasha, let me show you! It's not very far." When Kaede ran on ahead, Kikyo finally spoke.

"Inuyasha, why are you here? If some of the villagers see you then you will surely have a rough time convincing the villagers that you are not all bad."

"I _am_ bad…but I was hungry and so I was planning to steal something from the village but I saw you struggling to carry this puny bucket of water. I didn't want you to take all day so I thought I'd come and help out. Does it bother you that I'm here? I can leave you know."

Kikyo didn't answer the question. Instead, once they reached the cabin she invited him in and asked him to stay for dinner. "It's the least I can do after last night."

"Well…um…" He looked at Kikyo. Finally, he was able to look her in the eyes. He had never been able to look her in the eyes because she was always looking down or in another direction. For the brief moment that she looked back, he could sense that she wanted him to stay. Good, because he didn't want to leave. It was true that he was hungry but being with Kikyo…he was hoping he'd be able to sit with her again. "Sure, I'll stay."

Kikyo smiled and with her sister's help, began to prepare supper. Inuyasha sat in a corner and just watched, offering to help several times but being shoved out of the way since he was a guest. A few times, he thought he saw Kikyo blush whenever she approached his area of the room. He smiled. She was cuter than ever even though she was just preparing supper. She laughed a few times at Kaede, who kept acting silly in order to make her sister laugh. That was okay with him. He loved hearing Kikyo's delicate laughter. When everything was ready, Kaede set the table area and lit a few lamps since it was now reaching sunset. Kaede sat next to her sister and Inuyasha thought it better to just sit across from Kikyo. It was one of the biggest mistakes he could have made all day. The dimly lit lamp radiated off of Kikyo's pale skin and he found himself staring at her most of the time during supper. He was sure that Kikyo noticed because her skin was flushed and she kept trying not to look his way. Kaede made small talk throughout the meal and so that kept Inuyasha's attention off of Kikyo for a little while. When they were all done eating, Kaede went outside to get some more water in a small bucket. Meanwhile, Kikyo proceeded to clean up.

"Let me help you." Inuyasha reached for a bowl, but it was the same one Kikyo had reached for. His hand ended up touching hers and they both looked at each other. The light from the lamp combined with the moonlight coming in from the window made her skin glow. Her soulful, almond eyes were staring back at him. A piece of her hair was in her face, half covering one of her eyes. He let go of her hand and moved the piece of hair out of her face, lightly brushing her right cheek. Her eyes instantly closed at the touch of his hand and she dropped the bowl onto the table. Kikyo jumped and Inuyasha backed away.

"Um…I…I got it. Thanks." She blushed and proceeded to clean on her own. Inuyasha decided it was best if he sat outside while she cleaned, otherwise he'd do nothing but stare at her and make her uncomfortable.

Kikyo was relieved when Inuyasha went outside. She was so flustered that she could barely hold on to the dishes in her hands. What was it about him that made her so anxious around him? No one besides Kaede had ever looked at her they way he just looked at her tonight. It was though he truly cared and she did not understand why. What did she do to make him care so? As Kikyo was finishing up, Kaede had returned with fresh water.

"Sister Kikyo, are you alright? You looked flushed. Did something happen between you and Inuyasha?"

"I'm ok. Do I really look all that bad?" Kikyo did not want her sister to know that she was starting to like Inuyasha. It was best for now since she wasn't sure what was happening. Kaede twisted her face as though she were searching for the right words to say.

"Well, sis you look a bit more…I can't really explain it. I saw Inuyasha on the porch and he looked as though he were in deep thought. He's also a bit jumpy. I ran up on him and he 'bout lost it and fell off the porch." Kaede struggled to hold back a giggle. "I just thought maybe you two had a fight or something."

"No, no Kaede. Everything is fine. He just needed some air that's all. He offered to help me in the kitchen but I ran him off." Kikyo's gazed turned from her sister's for a moment. _I hope I didn't hurt his feelings_. "Kaede, I am going outside with Inuyasha. I am pretty sure he'll be leaving soon and I think I should see him off."

"That's fine sister. I think he wants to see you again anyway." Kikyo laughed. Her sister has always had such a vivid imagination. "Alright, well wash up and get ready to sleep."

* * *

"Wow. So…so you were watching them the whole time?" Kaede chuckled. "Well now I wouldn't say that. I went to get some water so that we both could wash up, but when I got back I didn't hear anything coming from the cabin. As a curious young girl, I decided to see what was going on without being detected."

"In other words, you were spying on them."

"Well Kagome, I knew my sister very well and all throughout supper, I noticed that she was nervous. My sister was never nervous about anything; even when she had to prove herself worthy of guarding the sacred jewel. I needed to know whether or not Inuyasha was making her nervous."

"So what did you think about what you saw? I mean, you saw those two share what I would call a 'tender moment'."

"Well, I didn't stand there the whole time and watch them. After seeing how those two were looking at each other, it kind of made me feel good. My sister had never been able to take an interest in guys all because of that ludicrous curse that jealous Tsubaki had put on her. My sister had always told me that the curse was ridiculous but I had always had the feeling that there was more to that curse than she was letting on." Kaede let out a sigh.

"Anyway Kagome, don't you think you should be running along now? Your mother will be worried sick about you. You know how she is about you being out so late and you haven't even had supper yet."

"But Kaede, I want to hear the rest of the story. What happens to Kikyo? Does she end up with Inuyasha?"

"Ha ha ha, I will tell you another day, but for now it's best you get home. You have school tomorrow and you may want to look your best for that dashing young fellow Koga."

"Oh please, he's so full of himself! He's so not my type. Besides, I am not interested in anyone at the moment. I'll be back tomorrow grandma, g'night!" Kagome mounted her bike and headed on home.

* * *

Kagome woke the next morning, quickly got dressed and headed off to school. She decided to take the long way so that she could think about some things. _That Inuyasha sounds like a real charmer. He also seems like a handsome young half-demon. Why can't I meet someone like Inuyasha? True, he sounded like he was full of surprises but that was ok. At least he would keep things interesting._ Before Kagome knew it, she had reached her school. "KAGOME!" It was Koga. "Kagome, you look beautiful today."

"Koga, you say this every time you see me."

"Oh I know," he said arrogantly, "but I can't help it. You're beautiful and I am going to keep reminding you of it."

"That's nice Koga. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to class."

"Okay then. See you at lunch."

Kagome went to her first class, dreading the hour in which she had to see Koga again. It's not that Koga wasn't nice looking, but he just…liked her a little too much. It was a little annoying. Right before it was time for lunch, Kagome was walking through the halls when she noticed a student that she had never seen before. He was very good looking. He had short, black hair and dark slit like eyes. He was tall, maybe foot taller than she. His clothes fit him well and he looked well-built. He glanced at her as she walked by and his face wore a type of arrogant smirk. She did not have time to study him some more for Koga came up behind her and put his arms around her.

"Shall we go to lunch my beautiful Kagome?" Kagome did not have the strength to argue with Koga so she reluctantly agreed to eat with him. While at lunch, Kagome listened to Koga brag about his many accomplishments in certain athletics. His favorite was track, in which he was the fastest track runner in the entire school. With all the athletics that Koga was in, it drew many girls to swoon over him. Although Kagome wasn't as crazy about him as most, she had to admit that Koga was a looker. His long, wavy brown hair was just right for his beautifully tanned skin. His wolf-like eyes were sharp and menacing, but if you looked at them too long, you'd find yourself lost in them. He was tall and skinny, but very muscular. He looked like a fantasy guy straight out of Cali. Kagome's thoughts of Koga were interrupted by the many whispers from around the cafeteria that had surfaced sometime during her daydreaming. "Koga, what's going on?"

"Hmft. You're not missing much. Just some new guy that just transferred here. Apparently he's a real charmer."

Koga sounded like he was a bit jealous. The spotlight was no longer on him. Kagome let out a laugh. Just as she was about to leave and put up her tray, the mystery guy walked by she and Koga's table followed by lots of swooning girls. It was the guy she had seen earlier in the hall way. He looked at Kagome and smirked, then kept on walking. Kagome's face flushed a little. He was really quite handsome. Apparently Koga noticed it too.

"Kagome, let's get out of here. It's a little crowded all of a sudden." Kagome didn't argue. She had one more class then she could go home and get some rest. She also had to pay Kaede another visit. She was dying to know what was up with Kikyo and Inuyasha.

"So Kagome, do you want me to walk you home?"

"Um, actually Koga, I am not going straight home. I have to run some errands for my mom but tanks anyway."

"Okay then. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Take care beautiful."

_Oh, Koga is so sweet. Why can't I care about him the way he cares about me?_ Kagome started down the sidewalk home. The whole time thoughts clouded her head. Thoughts of Koga, Inuyasha, and… "Kagome." Someone had called out her name. Kagome turned to look and it was that new guy. What was he… "You look confused."

"Well…I mean, yeah I am. How do you know my name?" Kagome asked hotly.

"Well, well, well, aren't we a feisty one." He smirked that same little smirk again. "I asked around."

"Asked around huh? Gee, I'm flattered. Did you really need to know who I was? It's not like I'm asking around about you." Kagome turned and started to walk away, but the mysterious guy started to walk with her. "Why are you following me? Shouldn't you be somewhere with your little fan club?"

"I see someone's a little jealous."

"JEALOUS?!?!?!" Kagome was getting pissed now. Just who the hell does he think he is? "Well, for starters, I don't even know you and secondly, why would I be jealous? Are you so special that I'm supposed to know you?" The guy laughed. "WELL? AREN'T YOU GOING TO ANSWER ME?"

"Calm down. I didn't mean any harm. I was just assuming you were jealous based upon the attitude that you have."

"ATTITUDE? BOY YOU'VE GOT A LOT OF NERVE, YOU KNOW THAT? AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL FOLLOWING ME?" Kagome was so angry that she could just…

"I'm walking you home." Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. _This guy…what was his deal? He's walking me home? _"I am walking you home because I have nothing better to do. I've had girls following me around all day but none of them interested me in the slightest. I saw your little play-boy boyfriend following you around most of the day. After you blew him off I decided this was the best time to try and get to know you a little better. Is it so wrong that a guy like me wants to get to know a pretty young lady such as yourself?" His words pierced her like a knife. For starters, the comment about Koga being a play-boy wasn't entirely correct but on the other hand, she had blown him off. Now that he mentioned it, she felt kind of bad. Koga was a good guy and all he wanted to do was make her proud. "Why are you so quiet? Was it something I said?"

"Huh? What…no! I didn't blow Koga off."

"Looked that way to me."

"What were you….were you spying on me?" Kagome asked surprisingly.

"No, but I have been waiting for the opportune moment to talk to you. He was with you so I decided to hang back and wait for my chance. I haven't been tagging you all day if that's what you mean. It seems that the little Koga guy does that enough, wouldn't you agree?" His words continued to ring inside her head. All of his words had some truth to it, and the more she listened the more she felt bad. His deep, soothing voice was doing nothing to help either. "Look…I am only…"

"That's ok. I am not mad anymore." Kagome was still a little pissed about his arrogance but she figured she might as well play along, otherwise she'd never get anywhere with him. "So you think you've got me figured out huh?"

"Well, I didn't say that. I'm just very observant. For instance, the look you had on your face at lunch tells me that Koga doesn't excite you much. He was surrounded by ladies until I entered the cafeteria and you paid no attention whatsoever."

"Well, it's not that. It's just that, I don't know if Koga is right for me."

"So is he or is he not your boyfriend?"

"We are…well, technically no…but he thinks we are a pair. I don't argue with him because there really is no point and I happen to like him."

"But you don't like him the way he likes you." Kagome let out a sigh. "Is there a point to all this? I mean, why is it that you are drilling me about my love life? It's really none of your business you know." Kagome stopped suddenly and realized that she was almost to her home. "Well, we are almost to my house and I don't even know your name, yet you appear to know so much about me."

"My name is Haku." They stopped in front of her house and he looked at her. "Kagome, I know I may have rubbed you the wrong way at first but I call it as I see it. Anyway, it was a pleasure meeting you and walking you home." He took her hand and kissed it. "See you at school tomorrow." Then he turned and left. Kagome just stood there dumbfounded. What started off as the most miserable walk home ever ended up being one of the most interesting she had experienced in a while. She smiled to herself and for once was looking forward to going back to school.

* * *

**AN:** _I hope this is a little more readable. I had some things too close together so it was hard to read. I'm sorry about that folks. This is my very first FanFic so I'm learning. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter. See? Kagome does get a little part in the story. _


	4. First Kiss

"Grandma Kaede? I'm here." Kagome had hurriedly put her things down at her house then rushed to her grandma's house. After the crazy day she had today, she was itching for a good story. "Oh, Kagome. Glad you're here. How was your day?"

"Oh well, it was interesting."

"Interesting huh? By interesting you mean…"

"Well, Koga was his usually self. That annoyed me, but between all of the annoyances, I met a new guy…friend…I guess…I'm not really sure." Kaede raised an eyebrow. "Well, grandma, I can't explain it. He's a new transfer student and his name is Haku."

"Well, how do like him?"

"I'm not sure if I do. He's very arrogant and quick tongued. There's also a mysterious air about him. I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Well, the way you talk about him, it seems as though he has gotten your attention."

"What?! No way. He's just…there. And anyway I don't want to talk about it. I want to know more about this Inuyasha guy."

"Ha ha ha. Okay then. Let's go back to the porch." Kaede led Kagome out to the porch with some green tea and a tray of cookies. "Okay. So yesterday I told you that I saw my sister and Inuyasha share a moment. Well after that…"

* * *

Inuyasha stood up immediately as Kikyo came out to the porch. She met his gaze but immediately looked down at the ground. "Inuyasha, I was planning to walk you back to the fields, but only if you wanted the company. It's just courteous to see the guest off." 

"Uh…sure. Let's get going. It's dark out here and you really shouldn't be out so late."

"It's fine. Really Inuyasha, I can look after myself, though I may appear to be helpless at times."

Inuyasha kept quiet and walked beside her. The night air was crisp and fresh, not to mention the stars were shining brighter than ever. It was not quite so dark yet and the light from the crescent shaped moon made Kikyo's hair shine. Kikyo did not say anything about what happened between them after dinner, but Inuyasha couldn't shake the image of the two. He was only trying to get the hair out of her face, even though he liked it. He wanted to look into her eyes once more, but instead he ended up brushing her cheek. It was soft, nothing like he'd ever felt before and even though he only touched her for a moment, the feeling was burned in his flesh. Kikyo coughed a little interrupting his thoughts.

"Are you ok? The night air is chilly and you should get back so that you don't catch a cold."

"No, it's ok. We are almost there and I don't want to lea… I don't want to be rude."

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks for a moment. Was it possible that she was starting to feel the same as he? He walked briskly to catch up with her. _So she didn't want to leave me_. _I think that's what she meant but I can't be sure_. Inuyasha shook his head and brushed the thoughts. Soon they both came to a halt at a familiar oak tree near the fields. Inuyasha turned and looked at Kikyo. Their eyes met but only for a mere second.

"I guess I should thank you for walking me back." Inuyasha's tone was a bit softer than usual. "So thank you for supper and thanks for walking with me." She looked up at him with those soulful eyes.

"You're welcome. Good night Inuyasha."

"Wait, Kikyo."

"Yes?"

"Uh…so do you want to…you know, hang out or something tomorrow? I mean, you don't have to. It's not like I need you too so don't kid yourself, but…" He wasn't able to finish his argument before Kikyo cut him off.

"I'll see you tomorrow Inuyasha." And with that she left. Inuyasha watched her walk off and he even followed her back to make sure she made it back safely. Afterwards, he made his way back the familiar oak and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Inuyasha awoke suddenly the next morning. Kikyo? He could smell her scent but he did not see her. "Inuyasha." 

"Kikyo?" Her voice was very faint and he could barely make out what she was saying. "I'm down the hill in the field of daisies."

"What are you doing down there?" Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and made his way down the hill. He found Kikyo sitting Indian styled looking out at the dancing daisies.

"Well, you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you." Inuyasha sat down beside her. "Oh, well your scent woke me up anyway. I have a very sensitive nose."

"I see. It's the dog in you."

"Hey! Just what of it?" Kikyo laughed.

"Inuyasha, I was only kidding. You shouldn't be ashamed of what you are. You are unique and that makes you special in my eyes." Kikyo did not look at him but only kept gazing at the field of daisies. "Inuyasha, I am going away for a couple of days."

"Huh? Why are you leaving," Inuyasha asked grudgingly. "Not that it's any of my business so if you don't want to tell me…"

"I got word of a heard of demons attacking nearby villages in the area. It is my job to get rid of them. Kaede and I are leaving tonight."

Inuyasha felt a surge of anger erupt. He did not wish for her to leave. He wanted to spend as much time with her as he possibly could. There was no telling how long she'd be gone and what was he going to do while she was away? Most of his days now consisted of watching her when he should be making plans to steal the sacred jewel. Kikyo stretched her legs out in the grass, folded her arms back, and lay down on the grassy prairie. Inuyasha watched her, for it became a habit now. He could tell by the expression she wore that she was not very excited about this trip. Inuyasha lie down on the ground next to her and looked up at the sky.

"I'm going with you." Kikyo turned her head slightly and their eyes met briefly.

"Inuyasha, you don't have to go. I was just telling you so that you wouldn't worry." Then she added softly, "If you'd even worry at all."

Inuyasha turned to his side and propped his head on his hand so that he could look at Kikyo better. "Why wouldn't I worry?" His voice was soft and soothing, which made Kikyo's head turn. Her eyes met his caring gaze.

"I don't know. Why should you?" Kikyo said in almost a whisper. She had turned the question back at him but her eyes never left his. Inuyasha continued to gaze at her, trying to find a response. The wind had blown a piece of hair in her face and he was longing to move it.

"Like I said, why shouldn't I care?"

Kikyo turned away and started back gazing up at the sky. The wind started to blow a little harder and that piece of hair was starting to annoy him. Kikyo closed her eyes and after a while, she had drifted off to sleep. _She's so beautiful when she's asleep_. The wind started to blow harder and the clouds grew dark and dreary. Kikyo's body began to shudder a little in her sleep. Inuyasha decided that he best get her home. A storm was approaching and she didn't need to get sick right before a big trip. Inuyasha stood up and very gently, scooped Kikyo into his arms. She wiggled a little against his chest but she did not wake. Slowly, Inuyasha carried her home.

He could have ran but he was enjoying carrying Kikyo in his arms. She was so vulnerable right now. Her soft body was nestled against his. For the first time in his life, he felt like he was needed. If he had not been with her, she would have been caught in a bad storm. When he reached the cabin, Kaede was asleep as well. The door was slightly ajar so he opened and silently entered. There was a blanket on the floor in one corner of the room. Kaede was asleep on it already but there was a spot in view where Kikyo's limber body could fit. Inuyasha quietly laid Kikyo down next to her sister. The rain had begun to pour. It was storming too bad for him to leave. He looked back down at Kikyo. That annoying piece of hair was still in her face. He moved the hair out of her face and once again his hands brushed up against her skin. It was as soft as he remembered. He continued to stroke her cheek, but she suddenly turned to her side. She did not fully wake, nor did she see him. He looked up out the window. Even though it was pouring rain, some light from the moon was now visible. The light was radiating off of Kikyo's cheek. Without thinking, Inuyasha leaned over and kissed her cheek. Then he hopped across the room to the other corner and fell asleep.

* * *

Kikyo awoke the next morning to the sound of laughter. Kaede was extremely tickled about something. Kikyo yawned and then smiled. "Kaede, what has you tickled so…" Kikyo stopped midway in her sentence. Her answer was staring her in the face. Inuyasha was sitting across the room from her, Kaede at his side. "Um…Morning Kikyo…Um…I know you weren't expecting me here but…" 

"But it was storming too bad for him to leave big sis." Kaede had cut him off eager to speak. "Inuyasha stayed the night. After you fell asleep in the fields, he carried you all the way home. It's a good thing he was with you or you would have been caught in a terrible storm! Sorry to have waken you big sis but I just noticed this morning that Inuyasha had funny looking ears and he wouldn't let me touch them…so…so I kept picking at him about it."

"Inuyasha, is this true?" Kikyo asked. She was not aware that she had fallen asleep while with Inuyasha yesterday. She had remembered talking to him and looking at clouds. If she fell asleep then she was truly sorry. It was rude, but…she felt so safe around him that it's a wonder she fell asleep.

"Yeah, well for the most part."

"Did I…did I really fall asleep yesterday?" Inuyasha nodded without even looking up. "I am sorry. I don't know what came over me…I…"

"It's no big deal. I am just relieved that I didn't have to endure that damn storm last night. It was awful." Kikyo didn't say anything more. She got up and started to prepare for her trip.

"I am going outside to get some herbs. Kaede stay with Inuyasha. I won't be long." Kikyo left the cabin and headed towards the fields. In truth, she was extremely happy that Inuyasha was there. Before Kikyo reached the jasmine fields she sensed another presence. "Tsubaki. What are you doing here?" she asked in a soft, yet chilling voice.

"What took you so long to realize that I was here? Spiritual powers aren't what they once were, are they not?" Tsubaki asked, with a smirk on her face. Those bushy eyebrows and deep-red eyes made her look slightly more devious than what she already was. Not to mention the evil aura that she had always given off around Kikyo.

"I have no idea what you mean. Last time I checked my powers were working just fine."

"Still seeing that half-demon aren't we Lady Kikyo? You know, remember what I said about falling in love. You WILL die, and very soon in such a horrible way."

"I think you should go now. I am not seeing Inuyasha nor are we in love. And for the record, I can do as I please."

These words seemed to piss Tsubaki off. In the next second, Tsubaki had drew her weapon. "DIE LADY KIKYO! THAT JEWEL BELONGS TO ME NOW!" But Tsubaki was not fast enough. In the instant that she had drawn her sword, Kikyo had reached for an arrow and fired it straight at Tsubaki's heart. She disintegrated instantly and the eastern current blew away her stagnant ashes. That was a close call. Although Kikyo's spiritual powers were still working, she couldn't deny that she had not picked up on Tsubaki's presence. Kikyo let out a huge breath. She knew she needed to get it together before going on her journey; otherwise she'd be putting Kaede in danger. Before long, Kikyo had made it back to the cabin. Kaede was waiting inside along with Inuyasha.

"Kaede, get your things. We will be leaving shortly. We can eat on the way." Kikyo could feel Inuyasha's piercing gaze as she started to pack. She was not sure whether or not he was coming along but she dared not ask. When she was done packing she proceeded to walk out of the cabin. Inuyasha followed close behind. "Are you still coming along?" Kikyo asked abruptly.

"Of course I am. I told you I was and I meant it." Inuyasha sounded a little pissed but Kikyo was used to Inuyasha's mood swings by now. Soon all three were on their way to slay some demons.

For the next six days Kikyo, Kaede, and Inuyasha traveled down Damascus Path from village to village slaying nearby demons. Some of the demons proved to be tough. For some strange reason the demons seemed restless; some would even rejuvenate from time to time trying desperately to get the sacred jewel. Kikyo had never had this problem before. Sure it happened once or twice, but as they continued to travel, the demons seemed to get much worse. She wasn't sure whether or not Inuyasha had noticed but her spiritual powers seemed to be weakening a little. On more than one occasion, Inuyasha saved her from a rear attack. She was not able to detect the demon's presence and that was not good. It could prove to be fatal. Kikyo's worst fears came to light on the last day of their journey. They were on their way home when they were ambushed by a pack of lizard demons. Kikyo and Inuyasha were steadily fighting demons. All of a sudden Kaede was hit in the eye.

"KAEDE! INUYASHA PROTECT MY SISTER WILL YOU?"

"YOU GOT IT."

When all the demons had been diminished, Kikyo ran to check on her sister. Her eye looked really bad and it looked as though it hurt a lot. Kikyo grabbed Kaede and started to cry on her shoulder. "Kaede…Kaede I am so sorry. Does it hurt really bad?"

"No…no it just stings a little. It's ok sis. It's not your fault. I should not have been in the way." Inuyasha watched as Kikyo continued to cry. He didn't know what to say or do. He picked up Kaede and carried her on his back all the way back to the village.

* * *

Kaede let a tear drop fall from her right eye. Every time she thought about this part of her life, it made her sad. Kagome must have noticed it too for she sat silently without any questions. "I'm sorry Kagome. It's just that when I think of how hurt my sister was it makes me sad."

"It's ok, but you know, how did you feel? I know your eye must have hurt."

"True it hurt, but the pain wasn't nearly as bad as the pain my sister felt on the inside. For the rest of our lives together she continued to blame herself for my injury. It wasn't entirely her fault. That demon came out of nowhere and neither she nor Inuyasha were anywhere close to me at the time of the accident." Kaede sighed. Her sister suffered so much and for nothing. Every time she was the least bit happy, something would happen and steal her happiness away. "Yes, well now you are probably thinking that everything had changed. Yes, everything changed including my relationship with my sister. If you can believe it, somehow we became closer than ever before. And then…well, then there was Inuyasha. Interesting things happened after we returned back to the village…"

* * *

When they finally arrived back to the cabin, Kikyo rushed in to nurse Kaede's eye some more. After applying different medicines to it, Kikyo made Kaede lie down and get some rest. "Okay sister. I am really tired and my feet are hurting."

"Do you need anything else? Food? Water?"

"No, I'm fine sister. Please, don't worry so much. I promise I am okay, but for now, I think you should go be with Inuyasha. He worries about you just as you worry about me."

Kikyo was a little shocked. How did Kaede know what Inuyasha was feeling? Were they…but Kaede seemed to have read Kikyo's mind. Kaede took Kikyo by the hand and they walked off to the far end of the cabin, where Inuyasha could not hear. "Kikyo, the reason I know Inuyasha worries about you is because he's always asking questions about you. While you were gathering herbs in the Gavestone Village, Inuyasha asked many questions about you. I also caught him following you once when you were out gathering fire wood. He seems like a good guy, even though he's part demon. I think you should spend more time with him. He's a friend now." Kikyo smiled at her sister. For someone so young she sure was observant. Kaede turned down the lamp and then crossed the room to lie down. Seconds later she was drifting off to sleep.

Kikyo left the cabin and went towards the forest where Inuyasha was staying. After he brought Kaede home, he decided to give them some alone time. A few minutes later Kikyo was nearing the dark forest. Before she could enter, Inuyasha had appeared out of one of the nearby shrubs.

"Kikyo, it's dark. What are you doing out so late? You should be resting."

"Well, I…I wanted to spend some time with you if that's…if that's alright with you." Kikyo did not look up at Inuyasha, for she didn't want to see the look on his face. Moments later he had taken her by the hand.

"I want you to stay. Come with me" he whispered softly.

Kikyo took his hand and they walked off into the forest. They walked for minutes at a time in silence listening to the sounds of the forest. The moon was shining bright so it was not as dark as she figured it would be. After a while, they stopped in front of a huge oak tree. It was lit nicely by the light reflecting on it from the moon and stars. The leaves seemed to sparkle from the moisture in the air in combination with the moonlight.

"It's so beautiful out here tonight. I have never really wandered into the forest late at night. I have to look out for Kaede…" Kikyo stopped short for her throat was all knotted up. Just the thought of Kaede made her want to cry. Before she knew it, Inuyasha had pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace.

Kikyo relaxed in his arms and laid her head upon his chest. Then she cried. She didn't really know why she was crying. She was filled with so many emotions at once. Thoughts of Kaede…the Shikon Jewel…Inuyasha. All the feelings that she had been repressing seemed to just pour out all at once. Minutes later she had stopped crying. Inuyasha had now rested his head on top of hers while caressing her back. His hands brought a chill down her spine and she liked the feeling. It was a feeling that ended almost too quickly when he pushed her away. She looked up at him and her eyes met his.

"Kikyo…"

That was all he said. That was all he could say. He was so wrapped in emotion that he didn't quite know what he wanted to say. Kikyo leaned against the giant oak and looked towards the sky. The moon was still shinning brightly and the stars were brightening the sky as well. Inuyasha walked towards her as she turned around. Her back was now against the tree and Inuyasha continued to walk towards her. He stopped a few inches in front of her and took her by the hand. She looked up at him as his free hand caressed one of her arms. Slowly he caressed her arm, then her shoulder. He dropped her hand that he was holding and with his new free hand, he started to caress her other arm, working his way up to her other shoulder. Kikyo felt her knees go weak and she closed her eyes.

She was about to fall over when Inuyasha pinned her to the tree with his body. Her body relaxed against his while Inuyasha rested his head upon her shoulder. Her sweet scent began to play with his head. After a moment he found himself brushing the side of her neck with his mouth. Kikyo relaxed a little more and wrapped her arms around his back gently. He soon found himself brushing his lips against her cheek and finally her mouth. Her lips parted slightly and he began to lick them. Her lips parted a little more so he slipped his tongue in and kissed her upper lip softly. He kissed it again but this time she returned the kiss. It was nothing like she had ever experienced before. Her legs grew numb as his kisses started to trail towards her ears and neck. She wanted this feeling to go on forever, but the pleasure was soon interrupted by the sound of wolves howling in the distance. Kikyo let go of Inuyasha and he backed away from her. She looked up at him but only for a moment.

"Kikyo…are you alright? I'm…I'm sorry…I didn't…" But he was cut short.

"Inuyasha, I think I should go now."

"Alone? Do you want me to…?"

"No, it's…it's fine. I'll be alright. Good night Inuyasha."

"G'Night."

* * *

What had happened? One minute she was gazing at the stars lost in thought and then the next she was wrapped in the arms of Inuyasha. She wasn't complaining but the fact that something had happened between them bothered her. What was this feeling she was having? It felt so good and whatever Inuyasha was doing to her emotionally, she didn't want that feeling to ever go away. But it seemed like a betrayal to Kaede among other things. She had always felt strongly about her sister. Of course it was a different type of feeling or connection since, after all, they were related. No one else had made her feel this way, but…but now it was as though she couldn't be without him. Kikyo laughed at the thought, for in her head it sounded silly and a bit ridiculous but still… Kaede was back at home hurting from her eye injury and she, Kikyo, was out sub coming to her own selfish desires. Kikyo decided that it was best that she see a little less of Inuyasha. If she was so easily unguarded tonight then there's no telling what might happen the next time they are alone.

* * *

Inuyasha watched Kikyo walk away, something that he was growing accustomed to now. What an evening it had been. What started out as a friendly walk beneath the stars turned out to be an evening of mixed emotions. He was not sure how Kikyo was feeling but he knew how he felt. All tonight did was confirm what he had been fighting all alone. He was falling in love with Kikyo and he was falling hard. There wasn't a minute that went by where he wasn't daydreaming about how good she smelled or how beautiful she looked while sleeping. He had developed the habit of watching her-following her home at night to make sure she was safe and at this very moment he was wishing that he could go with her. He wanted her to feel vulnerable again so that he could hold her in his arms, possibly do a little more. Inuyasha shook his head trying to relieve himself of such thoughts. He did not want to come off as some perve but something happened tonight that triggered all his desires from within. When he was kissing her neck, her scent was driving him mad with desire. Her lips were so soft and sweet that it made his head swim just thinking about it. _I think I love her. _That was his last thought before drifting off to sleep underneath the oak tree.

* * *

**AN: **_Thanks for the reviews. I was starting to worry that I was the only one that was enjoying this story. Inuyasha and Kikyo are so adorable! Anyway, I hope this chapter is easier to read now. When I posted it the first time, it was late at night and I didn't seperate paragraphs like I should have. _


	5. Old Man's Lust and New Friends

Kikyo got up the next morning and went to do her morning chores. Before she could even get started, someone came knocking loudly and desperately at her door. Kikyo answered the door and was immediately bombarded by several villagers trying to speak.

"LADY KIKYO! Please…We are in desperate need of your help." She recognized some of them as soldiers from one of the other villages she had been to during her trip.

"What's going on?"

"Priestess," the soldier said while bowing. "Several of our soldiers have been injured and there isn't a doctor around for many miles. I saw you a few weeks ago in our village and you slaughtered a few demons as well as tended to the sick. Could you…would you please come have a look? There aren't very many of us, but our leader-Onigumo-he was injured in an explosion and we need to try to save him. He's alive but just barely and…"

"It's quite alright. Give me a second to gather some things then you can take me to him as well as the others." Kikyo went back inside and started to pack some medicinal herbs in a basket.

"Kikyo, where are you going?" Kaede asked.

"Come Kaede, we must be off and I need your help. Are you…can you…?"

"I'll be alright sister. My eye is not hurting today. Where are we going?"

"We are going to take care of some soldiers from one of the villages we visited a while back. I need you to help with bandages and mixing herbs."

"YAY! Okay." Kaede grabbed a basket of herbs then she and Kikyo were on their way. They followed the soldiers to a nearby village that had been torn to pieces. Huts and cabins had been burned to the ground. The town market had been looted to the point where nothing was left. Some of the homes that had survived fires and looting were currently being occupied by some of the hurt soldiers. One of the villagers called out to Kikyo.

"Please, this way." Kikyo and Kaede followed the soldiers into the different huts where injured soldiers lie. Most of them were only suffering from minor injuries so Kikyo let Kaede patch them up as she overlooked Kaede's work. When they were done, Kaede stayed behind to help feed the soldiers while Kikyo was being led to a cave nearby. That was the soldier's leader Onigumo was being held.

"Please priestess, help him. I know he may not be…but he's really not as bad as he seems." Then the soldier left Kikyo to tend to their injured leader. When Kikyo entered the cave, she could sense a strong, evil aura. It must have been coming from Onigumo, but she ignored it and made way to help him. She found Onigumo lying on his back with tons of cuts and bruises; he also had many fractures and broken bones. This guy may not ever completely heal she thought. As she started to cleanse some of his cuts, Onigumo stirred and opened his eyes. "Well, well, well. You must be the famous Kikyo," he said in a heavy, labored voice. "I've heard stories about you. You know, you really are a nice looking girl. And to think that I had my doubts." Kikyo did not respond to his statement. She was steadily working trying to bandage his broken arm. When she did not respond, Onigumo continued his desperate attempt at pissing the young priestess off. "Kikyo, the name is very becoming for such a sweet thang like you. Oh, how I'd be delighted to have a go with you."

"Onigumo, I've heard so much about you and it was all good things coming from your soldiers. However, when I entered the cave I had a strong sense of evil and foreboding coming from you. Now why is that?"

"Ha ha ha oh, really? Well, you see, I can't really explain why, but I assure you that I can behave long enough just to be with you." Kikyo finished wrapping the last bandage and proceeded to stand and leave. "So am I all set to go? Why is it that I can't move? AND WHY THE HELL AM I STILL IN SO MUCH PAIN?" Onigumo flinched and then cried out, for his insides felt as though they were on fire. He tried to move his left leg but it was all in vain and the pain was incredible. Kikyo turned to him and in a soft tone said, "Onigumo I'm…I'm sorry but it seems as though you will never walk again. You may never be able to leave this place again. Your injuries are far too great and even if I tried to move you, your body will go into shock and you'll die anyway. I'm sorry. I'll be back tomorrow to feed you. Good night." Kikyo left Onigumo as he cried out in curses. It was a sad thing for him to be stuck there, but as a priestess she would continue to feed him. There's always such thing as a miracle and she was determined not to give up on him, no matter how evil his spirit might be. Who knows, maybe her kindness will alter his spirit and make him a better person.

Onigumo cursed and cursed so as Kikyo left the cage. Why me he thought. Why did this have to happen to me? Well he already knew the answer. He was not the nicest of humans. In fact, he was probably the worst of them all. He had killed and slaughtered many innocent people in these times of war and for what? Just to gain a little power and have people worshipping the ground he walked on. Now it was clear that he'd never be able to do anything again. He just wanted to die in peace so that he can take his place in the hell in which he was destined for. Now that the priestess had patched him up, he had to suffer from day to day with his injuries. It would not be so bad if she wasn't so damn cute. She was very cute…nice almond eyes…pretty pale skin…Ah what he wouldn't give to have a night with her, but that was never going to happen. For starters, she was a priestess and he was as bad as they come. No priestess would ever want to be with someone as demented as he. Secondly, since he'd never be able to leave this spot again, the thought of enjoying a pleasurable evening with the Lady Kikyo was preposterous. These thoughts only angered Onigumo. He was stuck in this cave with nothing and no one. His soldiers would soon start to abandon him one by one, and what could he say or do? There is nothing they could do for him now and he can't blame them for running off. The only pleasure he will be getting is torturing the Lady Kikyo with his sharp tongue on a daily basis and with that thought, Onigumo lay still for the night.

* * *

For the next couple of days Kikyo went to Onigumo's cave twice a day to administer medicine and feed Onigumo. Both Kikyo and Onigumo went through the same routine each day. Kikyo would come to give him medicine but he would fuss for twenty minutes or so about how bad it tasted or how it burned his skin. Then he would complain about the food she was giving him to eat. On several occasions he would talk nasty to her, telling her things he would do if he ever got a hold of her. Kikyo never replied to any of his comments. Instead she only listened and frowned whenever something angered her or made her uncomfortable. One day Onigumo touched a nerve. Kikyo entered the cave around dark to feed him his supper. When she arrived, Onigumo was a little giddier than usual. "What put you in such a pleasant mood?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, well, you know how I am. I was just picturing you naked with another man, but the thought was so laughable that it put me in a good mood."

"I see," Kikyo replied coldly. "And I suppose you think that no one else would want a girl like me, am I correct?"

"Oh, oh no. See you've got it all wrong. I can see lots of men wanting a beautiful species such as yourself, but I am having the hardest time imagining you with a demon-more specifically a half-demon." Kikyo dropped the spoon that she was feeding Onigumo with and shot him the coldest of looks. Then she straightened her face, picked up the spoon, and continued to feed Onigumo as though nothing had happened. "Well Kikyo, it seems as though I've touched a nerve."

"No you haven't. Why would you?"

"Well, some friends of mine told me…no, some birdie friends of mine sang me a sweet tune about a man…no, let me get this right…ah, yes, about a certain _half-demon_ that you are seeing named…hmmm…I never did catch his name, but I am sure I'll get the name eventually." Kikyo just continued to feed him. She was in no mood for this and she figured that he was only trying to be nosy. She was not _seeing _Inuyasha. In fact, it had been two weeks since she had seen him-Inuyasha. Now that she thought about it, she realized that she really wanted to see him again. Kikyo's thoughts were interrupted by Onigumo's cursing. Apparently Kikyo had spilled hot porridge on his lips while daydreaming about seeing Inuyasha. Kikyo offered her apologies but Onigumo only continued to curse. Kikyo took this as a sign to leave. She had worn out her welcome for the evening and it was okay with her. She was tired and wanted to go by the lake and relax for the evening.

* * *

"Yes, Onigumo was something else. He gave my sister quite the hell, if I do say so myself. There were times when I had to go in my sister's place because my sister was tending to other duties. He was vile little man and very ungrateful. Even though I wasn't sure about my spiritual powers I could always sense his evil."

"But if he was so evil, then why did Kikyo continue to help him?"

"It wasn't in my sister's nature to discriminate, even if he was a mean guy. My sister always believed that Onigumo was a good person with a good heart. Over time, Onigumo began to develop feelings for my sister, just like Inuyasha did."

"Wow," said Kagome. "Your sister was just the little heartbreaker." Kaede laughed. "Yes, my sister was a heartbreaker, but it was her kind spirit that attracted people to her-not just her looks." Kagome looked at the sky. It was almost sunset and she needed to get home. She had school to look forward to tomorrow and she was sure that it would prove to be an interesting day. "Thanks for the update grandma. I'll see you soon." Kagome mounted her bike and headed towards home.

* * *

Kagome rose the next morning, got dressed, and headed out the door for another day of school. Just like last time, she was greeted by Koga, who was in an exceptionally good mood, stranger than usual Kagome thought. They went their separate ways when they reached the halls and headed off to their classes. Kagome had literature first thing this morning and she dreaded it more than most of her other tedious classes. She was dreadful at literature, not to mention that she thought most of the poems were a bit mundane. Kagome sighed. She figured she probably wouldn't feel that way if she had a love to compare the poems too. When Kagome reached her class, she noticed that there was a new student. It was that arrogant piece of work Haku. What in the world is he doing in here? Kagome was so lost in thought that she didn't even hear the bell sound.

"Kagome, please take your seat."

"Sorry Ms.Winters."

"Quite alright. So class today we will be discussing…"

Kogome never heard the rest of the lesson. She was too busy trying not to look at Haku, who was seated right next to her. After two long hours, class finally came to an end. Kagome was about to get up and leave when Haku tapped her on the shoulder. "What do you want?" Kagome asked hotly.

"Well, I see someone is a little upset this morning. Please Kagome, don't be so rude."

"RUDE?! Don't be ridiculous. I am leaving now. Have a good day."

"Kagome, wait. I only wanted to ask you to join me for lunch."

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. She was not sure how to take his offer. Was the invite out of sheer arrogance or was it out of pity for yesterday. Before Kagome could respond, her decision was made for her.

"She will be dining with me," the person answered coldly. It was Koga.

"Well, if it isn't the little athlete Koga. Tell me Koga, what makes you think she wants to dine with you everyday?" Haku asked curtly. Koga walked up to Haku and stood inches away from him, standing taller than usual. He stood there for a moment looking angry but his face soon twisted into a smirk.

"Well Haku, let me clue you in on a few things. For starters, Kagome eats with me everyday and she has never once complained about it either. Secondly, Kagome is my woman. Get the picture?" Haku just glared at Koga with his icy stare. Then after a moment he smiled at Koga. "Well, Kagome, guess I'll catch _you_ later." Haku walked off without another word.

"Come on Kagome, let's go eat." Koga put his arms around her and off they went.

Lunch with Koga was rather duller than usual. Kagome thought he looked slightly bothered by the fact that Haku was eating at a table near theirs surrounded by ladies. Koga spent most of lunch glaring angrily at Haku and making scoffing noises. Kagome was relieved when lunch was over. She was done with her classes for the day and she was geared up for another story from Kaede.

"Hey, Kagome! Where are you going?" It was her friend Kira.

"Um…I was about to go home."

"But Kagome, you can't go home. We have to stay and help decorate for the big dance this Saturday night. We only have 4 more days so we really need to get busy today." Oh, damn. Kagome had forgot all about the big dance. She was so concerned about other things that it totally slipped her mind. Now that she started to think about it, she wasn't really all that geared up for it. In fact, she was starting to dread it. For starters, she had not picked out a dress yet and now that it was getting so close to dance time, she was almost certain that she wouldn't be able to find a good one at a reasonable price; then there was Koga. Of course, she just knew that Koga was expecting her to be his date. He had not mentioned it yet, but she was sure that it was only a matter of time.

"Um…Kagome? Are you going to help us or what?"

"Oh, yeah, sure I'll stay and help."

Four hours later, Kagome was on her way home. She decided that she'd better go straight home and get some rest, even though she was itching to find out more about that Inuyasha. Kagome started to leave the schoolyards when she ran into Haku. He was standing in front of the school gate, apparently waiting on her.

"What do want now?" Kagome asked tiredly.

"I brought you something to eat. You look exhausted and I thought I'd be a good guy and bring you something to eat." Kagome stared at him for a moment and then continued to walk. She was just too tired.

"Kagome, I am only trying to be nice here. I haven't poisoned the food. If you eat now, then when you get home you can get you a nice warm bath before bed. Kagome…?"

"Okay. Whatever. Fine. I'll eat. Where to your royal highness?"

"Um…how about you go back through the gate and sit at the table? I'll wait for you and walk you home."

"Why are you…never mind." Kagome grabbed the bag of food from him, entered the gate, and sat down at one of the long tables to eat. He must have been really concerened because it wasn't your average sack lunch or dinner. It was a full course meal that included 4 sushi wraps, lightly buttered biscuits, baby shrimp in a salad, a mango, and a bottle of water.

"Wow Haku, this is a lot. I'm not quite sure where to begin." Kagome decided on a biscuit and began to eat. Haku sat at the table with her and began reading a book. He did not talk to her while she was eating; he just sat their and waited. A few minutes later Kagome started to put all the extra food away. She was just too full and was set on eating the rest for lunch tomorrow.

"Did you enjoy your meal?" Haku asked as he was putting his book away.

"Yes, I did. Thank you very much." Kagome really didn't know what else to say. She had enjoyed the meal and was grateful, but she still just wasn't so sure how to take him. Sure he seemed to come off as a nice guy now, but she knew he had the tendency to be a little arrogant asshole.

They gathered their things and began the walk toward Kagome's house. For next five minutes they walked in perfect silence. It was a bit awkward to Kagome and she wasn't quite sure why.

"Kagome, why are you so quiet?"

"What? Me? What…am I supposed to be talking about?"

"Oh, nothing," he said. "I just thought you'd be talking. You seem to do that an awful lot lately."

"WHAT?! ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY THAT I TALK TOO MUCH?" Kagome asked loudly. Haku just laughed his cool, arrogant laugh.

"Why, no my dear Kagome. Wherever did you get that idea? You sure do get angry a lot. Maybe you need a new hobby, you know, something to help channel all that negative energy."

"Haki, if you insist on walking me home and feeding me dinner, then why do you have to ruin my good moods by being such an ass???"

"I don't mean to be. I personally think you need to lighten up. Stop being so…"

"So what dammit? You seem to have all the answers now don't cha?" Kagome wa so pissed right now that she forgot all about being tired. All she wanted to do was beat the tar out of him. "Well, answer me dammit!"

"We've reached your house Kagome. You might want to keep your voice down a little. Your little brother may be sleeping." Kagome looked up and sure enough, they had reached her house. She was about to storm off when she felt Haku tugging at her backpack.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" she asked angrily.

"Turn around. I have something for you," he said coolly.

"Well, whatever it is you can keep it. I am not playing anymore games with you today." Kagome's backpack unclipped from his tugging and it fell on the ground. "NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID? I SWEAR…" She bent over to pick up the bag and when she stood up, Haku grabbed one of her hands.

"Hey…what now…" but she stopped in mid sentence. Haku was staring at her strangely. She don't know why but she did not withdraw her hand from his. Instead she just stood there looking at the ground and wondering why it was so awkward. Finally, he withdrew his hands and leaned forward. Kagome thought about moving but her feet were frozen still to the ground. She just stood there as he got closer and closer. She closed her eyes, not really knowing what to expect. After a few seconds she realized that nothing had happened. When she opened her eyes she saw that he was gone.


	6. Hanyou's Kiss of Burning Desires

The next day Kagome went to class as usual. She had planned on confronting Haku about the night before but he was nowhere to be seen, even at lunch. She spent the rest of the day with her friends and then instead of staying to help after school, she made her way to town to find something to wear to the dance. She had no idea what Koga was wearing so she was just going to have to wing it today. The first dress shop had some pretty nice dresses but they were all slightly expensive. Kagome really didn't want to pay a whole lot for a dress. It just wasn't in her nature to be so expensive. She was looking at a pretty blue dress when someone spoke to her.

"I think you should get that one. I'm sure it will look very nice on you." Kagome turned around and saw that it was Haku.

"What the hell are you doing in here? I thought you were…were you following me? I've been looking all around for you today and you were nowhere to be found. Why is it that when I DON'T want to see you that you are hanging around? Huh, what gives?"

"Well, I need to get something to wear to the dance. I have just as much right to go as anybody else."

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain why you were nowhere to be found earlier today."

"Well, I figured you would be looking for me so I avoided you all day. I didn't want people to think that we are seeing each other," he replied nonchalantly.

"What? You've gotta be kidding me. No, I don't want people…you know what? People aren't going to think that we are seeing each other and you know why?" she asked irritably.

"Please. Enlighten me."

"It's because I'm going out with Koga. He's my boyfriend and I would never cheat on him or anyone else for that matter!"

"Um…sure Kagome. Anyway, I think you should get the dress. It's very pretty and I am sure Koga will like it very much."

"Um…no, I think I'll get the purple one."

"Fine. Suit yourself, but that one's not going to look right with your hair and it doesn't do much for your eye color. I'm just telling you my opinion as a guy. Of course, you could ask your friends, but secretly they'd tell you anything just to get the attention that you get all the time."

And without another word, he grabbed his tux and left the store. Kagome stood there fuming for a second and looked again at the dress in her hand. Purple wasn't really a favorite color of hers and she didn't like the design of the dress. On the other hand, if she bought the blue one then that would mean admitting defeat to that insufferable Haku. Kagome sighed and looked at the price of the dress. The purple one was $200 dollars but the blue one was only $98 and it looked better. After thinking long and hard she finally decided to get the blue one. She'd never hear the end of it from that bugger Haku, but she just couldn't go against the better deal.

* * *

An hour later Kagome arrived at her grandmother's house itching for another story.

"Grandma Kaede? I'm here."

"Out in the back Kagome. I am sitting under the tree."

"Oh, there you are. What brings you out here today?"

"Well, as you already know I like this tree and believe it or not, this tree has played a part of many lives in my day." Kaede laughed. "So where were we when we last talked young lady?"

"Well, Kikyo had gone to Onigumo's cave and…"

"Oh yeah, well we are coming up on some very important things then. Let's see…yeah, so my sister left Onigumo's cave and…"

* * *

Kikyo made her way up the path towards the lake. Instead of going straight like she usually did to go to the Jasmine fields, she took a fork in the road to the right until she reached the Lake of Hope. She sat down by the dock and looked up at the sky. For the short time she was alone there, it seemed as though she was all alone in the world with no one to help carry her burden. In reality, it was true. She was the chosen priestess to watch over the jewel and when she agreed, she agreed to do it for as long as necessary. Kikyo did not even hear Inuyasha when he came and sat beside her.

"Kikyo? What are you doing out here all by yourself. It's dangerous out here at night. You know that," he said irritably.

"Oh, I'm sorry Inuyasha. I just needed some fresh air. I just left Onigumo's cave and tonight he was being unreasonable."

"You're still feeding that dumb old bandit? Dammit Kikyo just let him die. He was a bad person who got what he deserved."

"You know I can't do that. As a priestess, I have to help him. It's not in my nature to not at least try to help him. Besides, he's just a fool who got confused along the way."

"He's a lot more than that if you ask me."

"Well, he's in love with me Inuyasha." There was a slight pause before Inuyasha said anything.

"He's in love with you," he replied softly.

"Yes, he is. It's flattering and yet scary at the same time. When I look in his eyes, I see nothing but pure lust rather than love but by the way he speaks of me, I know that he truly cares for me."

Inuyasha did not say anything. Instead he sat their in pure silence sulking. Kikyo made to get up when Inuyasha stopped her.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I am going to get in the boat and row to the other side of the lake and back. It's a beautiful night and I want to enjoy it."

"I'm coming with you."

"As you wish," she said with a smile. They both got into the boat and Kikyo sat down. Inuyasha remained standing.

"Inuyasha, aren't you going to sit?" she asked.

"I'm taking you out on the lake silly. What didja think I was doing? Just sit down and relax. I can handle this."

Kikyo laughed. That Inuyasha was always looking out for her. If she didn't know better she'd say that he actually…But she did not know and she wasn't going to ask. She just knew that there were times where she felt something that ran a bit deeper than just friendship. Inuyasha rowed the boat and he and Kikyo enjoyed a night on the lake. When they reached the middle of the lake, Kikyo asked Inuyasha to stop rowing and sit down. He sat across from her and both realized that it was a mistake. The moon was glowing and the stars were shining brightly. Kikyo continued to watch the sky while Inuyasha watched her. He was yet again, amazed at how beautiful she was. The moon made her skin look paler than usual but that only made him want to touch it more. She stopped looking at the sky only to turn her gaze to Inuyasha, who was already gazing at her. She started to shiver. Not from the coolness of the night but in reaction to his piercing stare. He reached out a hand to touch her arm. "Are you cold?" he asked softly.

"Oh no. I just…" But that was all she said. Truth be told, she wasn't sure how she was feeling. She just knew that she needed to get out of that boat.

"I'm going to take us back to shore. I want you to be okay," he said softly. He stood up, took the row and rowed them gently back to the dock. He got out first and then held out his hand for Kikyo. She reached out and grabbed his hand and started to get out of the canoe. Her first step out on the dock was fine but she ended up missing the dock with her other foot causing her to trip. Inuyasha immediately reached out and she fell into his chest. She looked up at him and smiled weakly. That's when he pulled her closer into a warm embrace.

"Kikyo, why do you worry so?"

"I don't…know. Inuyasha?" She pulled away from him. "What do you think of me?" The question startled him for it was very unexpected.

"Well, Kikyo…I…"

"It's okay Inuyasha. You do not have to answer. I was just…I am fighting with my feelings right now."

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"It's…nothing. I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"Kikyo, listen to me. I don't know how you feel but there's not a day that goes by that I don't think of you." He grabbed her hands and pulled her close to him again. "Kikyo," he whispered, "I think I love…"

"Don't. Don't say it."

"But Kikyo…please, don't push me away. I really do love and care for you and I will do anything for you…anything you want." Kikyo looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She wasn't sure what he meant by that. What more could she possibly want? He was there, with her, holding her and right now that was all she wanted.

"Kikyo, when I said anything…I meant that. I have been thinking about you and the sacred jewel. Do you remember that day we were in the fields? You gave me those beads and you explained to me about the jewel and that it could be used for something other than turning me into a full blooded demon?" Kikyo looked at him, her eyes wide with shock.

"Inuyasha, does that mean you…?"

"Yes Kikyo," he said softly.

"But…you don't…" Inuyasha pulled her close to him again and put his arms around her, forcing her to rest her head on his chest.

"Kikyo," he whispered softly in her ear, "I want to become a human. I want to use the jewel to become a human so that you don't ever have to risk your life again. I want you to live a normal life and be happy. I never want to see you hurt ever again and if that means I have to become a human, then that's fine with me. I will stay with you and protect you always Kikyo. Always because I love…"

"Inuyasha! Please, you don't need to…"

"No, I love you. That's right, I love you. I've loved you since the day I met you Kikyo. There's something about you and I won't try to explain because I can't. You don't have to tell me that you love me but…"

"Inuyasha, I care for you too. I…I've loved you for a long time too, it's just that I've always been afraid to…I don't know…but as for you becoming a human…are you absolutely certain that's what you want?" Inuyasha paused for a second before answering.

"No one could make me change my mind. Not even you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you as a human, with no worries." Inuyasha kissed Kikyo on the ear gently. She began to snuggle into his chest which only motivated him more. He started kissing her more gently on her ears and then moved his way down to her neck. Kikyo's skin was so soft and silky. He was enjoying every second of being with her. He started to nip at her neck with his teeth and she let out a soft moan. Her moan awaked something in him that just made him want more.

"Kikyo, I am going to pick you up. When I do, wrap your legs around my waist so that I can carry you comfortably," he whispered in her ear. She nodded her head and when he picked her up, she did as she was told and wrapped her legs around him. She rested her head on his shoulder while he carried her away from the dock. He was going to make love to her tonight, but not at the dock. No, he was going to the place where they first met; the big tree near the field of jasmines.

When he finally reached the fields he laid Kikyo on the ground near the big oak tree. She looked up at him with her wondrous, doe eyes. He smiled down at her. She was so beautiful that he almost didn't want to touch her, for he got pleasure just by watching her. He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. She responded and kissed him back. Soon they were both lost in a world of passionate kisses. Inuyasha tore his lips away from hers and started kissing her neck again while pulling apart the tie on her bottoms which immediately unraveled to reveal he silky smooth legs. He ran his free hand up her legs and thighs causing her to moan softly. When he reached her tummy, he immediately pulled her top open to reveal her perky breasts. He looked into her eyes and he noticed that her face was now red. He smiled and kissed her lips once more before undressing himself.

Kikyo watched as Inuyasha's robe hit the ground, along with the rest of his clothing. The whole while he was undressing he looked at her with nothing but desire. He finished undressing and then slowly climbed on top of her, kissing her neck…then her lips…then each breast, taking each one in his mouth and sucking softly, making her moan even more. He worked his way down her tummy and to her special place. He looked up to see the frightened look on her face but he only smiled to let her know that she need not worry. She finally relaxed a little and that's when he started to taste her sweet goodness. She twisted and turned, then arched her back, moving to the rhythm that he set. Her body began to tremble with pleasure and he grabbed her legs to control her release. He smiled and when he was sure she was ready, he climbed back on top then parted her legs slowly. He kissed her lips gently once more before he entered her. He thrust himself into her and she immediately cried out. He had forgotten that she was pure, then again, how could she not? She was nothing but pure inside and out. He looked down at her face as a tear began to fall and he immediately felt guilty. He licked it away and then looked down at her.

"Kikyo, I'm…I'm sorry…I didn't mean…"

"It's ok. Really." She lifted her head and kissed his lips gently. "You did nothing wrong."

He moved in and out of her more slowly this time until she began to push herself closer to him, begging for more. He picked up the pace moving in and out of her to a steady rhythm. Kikyo moaned louder and loader calling out his name. He kissed her neck moving faster and faster until he did one final thrust and both their cries went out into the night. Exhausted he lay on top of her while part of him was still inside of her. She was now starting to breathe slowly after that massive release. He finally rolled off of her and grabbed his shoal to wrap around the both of them. Kikyo laid her head on his chest and soon she was fast asleep. Inuyasha watched her sleep for a while. She was so beautiful and she was his forever. He closed his eyes and started to think. Soon he would become a human and she would never have to put herself in danger ever again. Inuyasha opened his eyes to Kikyo's voice. She was mumbling in her sleep, probably out of habit from having to watch herself all the time.

"It's ok Kikyo," he whispered in her ear. "I am here for you. I'll protect you with my life because I…I love you." He kissed her cheek and soon they were both sleep under the stars.

* * *

**AN: **_Ahhh yes, this is how it should be. Kikyo and Inuyasha forever...ahem Sorry, I got caught up in the moment. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I worked really hard on it because I felt like this was very important. Go figure...anyway, I hope you continue to read and review._


	7. Broken Promises

Kikyo awoke and found herself lying next to Inuyasha on the grass. She was a little startled but soon started to remember the events of last night.

"You're finally awake. I was beginning to think that you'd never wake up," he said softly. Kikyo sat up and pulled his shoal closer to her to shield her breasts.

"Whachu doing that for?" he asked with a grin. "Those are nice and like looking at them." Kikyo laughed as Inuyasha sat up beside her, leaning back against the tree. He watched Kikyo for a moment and realized that she looked sad again.

"Kikyo, what's wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

"Inuyasha…I was just thinking about…what you said last night."

"Yeah?"

"Inuyasha, I don't want much in this world. As a priestess, I've learned to not want for so much." She was silent for a moment before she continued to speak. "You said that you wish to become a human and…"

"And I _still_ wish to do so. Kikyo, I can't explain it but you…you've done something to me that no one else has ever been able to do and I love you so much for it."

"But when you become a human…what would your brother think?"

"Aww forget him, that stupid idiot. He thinks he's so much better than me. He despises humans but he can't hate me much more, even if I do become a human. He hated me long before I was even born. That isn't…is that why you're so sad Kikyo? You don't need…"

"That's part of it…Inuyasha, I've seen you get hurt plenty of times by villagers who were afraid of you. If you become a human, I feel like your brother will treat you so much worse…you'd be shunned by your family and friends…"

"Hmf. I have no family and you're my only friend. Kikyo, listen, I have always been a very indecisive person but this right here…this is the first time in my life that I've been able to make a decision about something and not feel like it was the wrong one." Inuyasha put his arms around Kikyo and pulled her close to him. He leaned over and whispered into her ear. "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you."

Kikyo sighed and realized that the young hanyou had made up his mind. There was no point in trying to convince him otherwise. She smiled and snuggled up to him. She had to get everything set so that she could perform the ceremony and rid the world of that awful jewel shard.

* * *

Onigumo stood idly by and watched Kikyo and Inuyasha near the tree. _So that mutt wants to become a human ehh? That jewel belongs to me and so does the Lady Kikyo, but I'd rather see her dead than in the arms of a little hanyou. _With that thought, Onigumo crept away without being heard.

* * *

"Kikyo! Inuyasha! Yay! You're back!" Kaede squealed with joy. She ran up to her sister and gave her a big hug. Then she hugged Inuyasha as well.

"Arg. Get off me!"

"Inuyasha you deserve a hug. I was worried about my sister but I see that she's with you. When she's with you I know she's ok cause you'd protect her right?" Inuyasha smiled at the young girl and then looked at Kikyo.

"You're right. I'd never let anything happen to your sister." Kaede nodded and then went back inside the cabin. Kikyo turned to Inuyasha.

"Tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow." He grabbed her hands and planted a kiss on each finger and then he leaned in and kissed her cheek. She smiled as he hopped away back towards the forest. Kaede ran back outside to see him off.

"Kikyo! Does Inuyasha like you? I saw him kiss you good-bye," she said enthusiastically. Kikyo just laughed.

"Kaede, what makes you think that?" Kikyo knew that children could sometimes be way smarter than the average adult, for they see things as they truly are.

"The way he looked at you," she said simply. Kikyo chuckled as they both entered the cabin.

* * *

Day turned to night and soon Kaede was fast asleep. Kikyo sat at a table on the other side of the cabin where the jewel shard was located. It was just as pure as ever. She looked into the mirror next to the jewel shard. She could not figure out what Inuyasha saw in here. She was not exceptionally beautiful and in her opinion she was just average. She sighed as she took out a small seashell that she had received from Inuyasha. It was filled with cherry lip gloss that his mother used to wear long ago. She watched herself in the mirror as she tried some on. She realized that she did indeed look quite nice. She washed it off moments later as she heard a rustle at her window. It was Inuyasha.

"What are you doing here so late?" she asked curiously.

"Kikyo, how about we do it now," he asked anxiously.

"Inuyasha, you know we can't do it now. The sun has to be out for the spell to actually work." She shook her head in amusement. That Inuyasha she thought.

"Well alright. See you later." And with that he was off.

Kikyo rose bright and early the next morning and quickly got dressed. Kaede stirred a little and then sat up.

"Sister, where are you going?" she asked sleepily.

"Just out to gather some herbs. You go back to sleep now Kaede."

Kikyo held tightly to the jewel in her hand as she made her way to the spot where she first met the young hanyou. _We're finally going to be together forever. No more worries. No more fighting._ When Kikyo arrived she looked around for Inuyasha but he was nowhere to be found. He was late…or so she thought. Moments later she could hear a rustle behind her but before she could react she felt a sharp pain from claws that had slashed through her arms. As she lie on the ground in pain, she tried reaching for the jewel that flew out of her hand, but a foot stopped her by standing on her wrist. She turned and looked up and was shocked to see that it was the man she loved…

"INUYASHA! HOW COULD YOU?"

"I never loved you woman. Now that I have the jewel, I will become a powerful demon and so with that, I'll leave you to die in peace." Inuyasha left and Kikyo sat up off the ground. Her arms were in excruciating pain and she was losing a lot of blood, but even so all she could think about was finding and killing that hanyou, that half-demon Inuyasha. Kikyo hobbled home and yelled for Kaede. Kaede came out but saw that her sister was bleeding.

"No Kaede, you don't need to worry about me. Get me my bow. I have a demon to slay."

* * *

"Kaede, what happened to Kikyo? Why wasn't Inuyasha there to protect her?" she asked anxiously.

"Well," Kaede answered slowly, "apparently it was Inuyasha himself that hurt my sister Kikyo. She was bleeding to death but was still determined to get him for betraying her. My sister had never let anyone inside her heart like Inuyasha. When she saw that it was he who had hurt her, she was devastated beyond repair."

"Wow. That was…but they seemed so…so perfect, you know? How could he do something like that?"

"It didn't take my sister long to find him. She shot him in the arm with one arrow and he stuck to the tree, the very tree that he had made love to her under. Then she shot him again, this time with the sacred arrow. I never understood why my sister used her sacred arrow on him."

"What's a sacred arrow?"

"Well, long before my sister met Inuyasha, she told me about the different arrows she used as a priestess. Well, one of them was called the Sacred Arrow. The sacred arrow was used to put a person into a deep sleep. As long as the arrow remained in his or her body, they would sleep forever, never aging and never dying."

"Ohhhh, okay, she replied thoughtfully. "So I get it now. She never killed him…but…but why? After all he had done to her…"

"That's the thing. You see, I had always believed that my sister was incapable of hating someone. Even if they wronged her beyond forgiveness, she somehow managed to forgive them. When she sealed Inuyasha to that tree, it was as though she forgave him somehow." Kaede let a tear drop before she let out a sigh. Kagome had now turned her attention to the tree that was outside behind Kaede's home.

"That tree…," she said softly.

Kaede only nodded, for she knew what Kagome was going to ask. Kagome sat their silent for a moment and then a look of confusion could be seen in her face.

"Yes? What is it Kagome?"

"It's just…well, you told me earlier that your sister ended up being happy with someone and died a normal death with her beloved. If that's the case then how did she die?" Kaede got up and walked outside towards the tree located in her back yard. Kagome followed behind her.

"Kagome, have you ever wondered why they call this the Sacred Tree?"

"Yes, but…" Kagome looked up at Kaede, a look of bewilderment on her face.

"Kagome, this is the exact tree that my sister used to seal Inuyasha to. This is why it is called the Sacred Tree."

"Oh wow…Kaede I'm sorry. So this is why…this is why you're always staring at this tree."

"Yes, it is. This tree is very important. A lot of things have happened here…"

"But Kaede…I'm still confused about something." Kaede laughed and then looked down at Kagome, who was now sitting on the ground.

"Wouldn't Inuyasha still be here sealed to this tree? I thought you said that the person would stay there forever?"

"You're right Kagome, and Inuyasha was sealed to this tree for a really long time…50 years if I'm not mistaken."

"But where is he? Why isn't he here?"

"Someone pulled the arrow out of the tree, releasing him from his eternal slumber on this tree."

Kagome looked up, eyes wide with terror. "Who would do such a thing?" she asked horrified.

"A woman named Kagome."

* * *

**AN: **I know this chapter was short but I didn't want people to think that I wasn't working on the story so I decided to go ahead and post what I already had written and ready. Anyway, I know most of you know how the story goes but there are some people who really don't know.oO Anyway, I'll try to have another chapter posted soon, but I'm not promising anything. I have recieved quite a few hits but no reviews. Shame Shame Shame. It's very important that you review the stories that you read otherwise the author will think that you hated it and will quit writing. (hint hint) 


	8. Weird Dreams

When Kagome got into bed that night, she could not get to sleep. All she could think about is the story Kaede told her. _Kagome_. It was a girl named Kagome that released that horrible demon. How could she do that she thought to herself. When she had directed the question to Kaede, Kaede just sent her home for the night. She said that it was an even longer story that would have to wait til another time. Kagome let out a huge sigh. She really needed to get some rest, for the dance was tomorrow night. After tossing and turning for another hour, Kagome finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_What is this? Where am I?_ Kagome walked a little further until she was standing in front of a huge tree. A young man was pinned to the tree with an arrow. He was wearing a red karigunu or jacket with matching red bottoms and no shoes. He had long, flowing white hair and seemed to be sleeping very peacefully. _Why am I here? What is this?_ Kagome walked a little closer to the tree and noticed the guy had dog ears. _What is he? He's not…he can't be human? _Kagome turned around and saw a huge centipede coming her way. _"I WANT THE JEWEL!"_ it shouted.

* * *

Kagome awoke suddenly drenched in sweat. What in the world was that dream all about? She glanced at the clock and noticed that it was almost time to get up. She yawned before heading towards the shower. She needed a good one if she was going to make it through this day.

"Kagome, tell me that you'll be my date for the dance? I know I should have asked you earlier but seeing that we are…somewhat going out already…I hope it was safe to assume that…"

"Koga, it's fine. Normally, I wouldn't be so quick to assume anything but for now, that's ok. I'll go with you to the dance," she said in a nonchalant tone.

"Ka…Kagome? Is something bothering you?" Koga asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um…I didn't sleep well last night. I had a bad dream, but I'm fine now. So I'll see you later tonight at the dance right?" she said forcing a smile.

Koga smiled and grabbed Kagome's hand. "I look forward to it," he said as he kissed her hand. Then he walked off leaving Kagome slightly relieved. She was about to turn and leave when she heard a snide remark.

"Little Koga's going out with Little Miss Attitude."

Kagome immediately recognized that voice as Haku's and turned to glare at him. "And so what if he is?" she replied heatedly.

"You know, you shouldn't let me get under your skin. If I get under your skin that much, it means you probably find me irresistible yet untouchable," he said with a smirk. He was now walking towards her still wearing that same, arrogant smirk. He stopped inches away from a fuming Kagome. "So Kagome…" He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "How about going to the dance with me instead?" The sound of his voice was breathtaking and Kagome head started spinning. After taking a moment to regain her composure, she finally managed to push Haku away.

"GO WITH YOU? PAH—LA—EASE! I WOULDN'T GO WITH YOU IF YOU WERE THE LAST GUY ON EARTH!" she shouted. And with that she stormed off leaving Haku behind.

* * *

It was now getting close to 8 and Koga still hadn't showed up. Kagome was starting to grow impatient. She had not really planned on staying til the dance was completely over. What for she thought? Koga was only going to annoy her most of the evening and she didn't know what to expect from Haku. He was annoying as hell and yet…she couldn't help but to notice how extremely attractive he was. His dark, wavy hair was sexy as hell and his voice was deep and cold, yet soothing as well. Kagome shook her head trying to rid herself of such thoughts. She refused to let that being get to her again. Not tonight.

Koga arrived moments later to walk her to the dance. He was dressed finely in a black tux and he had his hair hanging down. It looked very nice. He brought her a flower, a white rose to wear in her hair.

"Thank you Koga," she said with a smile and then they were on their way. When they arrived at the dance, Koga was immediately surrounded by ladies.

"Look, can't you guys see that I'm here with Kagome. Maybe a dance later." The girls walked off sending evil glares Kagome's way. Kagome sighed and shook her head. This is going to be a long night she thought.

* * *

After two and a half hours, Kagome was ready to go home. She had danced with Koga a total of three times, for he had obligations to dance with some of the others. She looked around for him but he was on the other side of the gym with some brunette. Kagome got up and was about to sneak out the back when she ran into Haku.

"Oh," she said dryly. "It's just you. Excuse me but I need to get through…"

"Kagome, will you dance with me?"

"What? Why would I…?"

"Because if you don't I'll have to tell poor, poor Koga how you tried to walk out on him."

"Why you little…" Haku grabbed Kagome's hand and started dragging her to the dance floor. He pulled her close and put his arms around her waist and started them off into a slow rock.

"See? This isn't so bad," he whispered softly so that only she could hear.

"Easy for you to say," she retorted back. "At least you can stand to be around me. I on the other hand find you to be…" He pushed her closer to his body so that he could lean in and whisper in her ear.

"You're right, I am enjoying every second of this dance while you are not. However, you can leave whenever you get ready. No one's stopping you," he said softly.

"What about Koga?" she hissed.

"What about him? He doesn't seem to be paying you much attention anyway. Haku quickly guided Kagome into a quick turn so that she could see Koga huddled up in a corner with that brunette. Kagome sighed and looked away. She didn't realize that she had laid her head onto Haku's chest until she felt his fingers running through her hair. She was about to protest when he whispered into her ear again.

"You have such soft hair."

"Thanks," she replied softly. Her mind was racing at the moment. She didn't know whether to relax, be angry, or glare aimlessly at Koga. Before she had time to make up her mind, she could feel Haku's breath on her neck. His lips were now touching her neck and she shivered a little.

"Does this not drive you insane?" he asked in barely a whisper. Kagome didn't say anything. Her voice had become lost in the knot that was now in her throat and her body was now weak—she could barely stand. He began to nibble at her neck and then her ear. "Tell me Kagome, do you wish for me to stop?" Kagome said nothing, for she was lost in the pleasure. He started to run his hands down her back gently. Before he could do anything else, Koga came out of nowhere and grabbed Kagome.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" he shouted.

"What? I didn't do anything she didn't want me to do," he replied coolly. Koga looked furiously from Kagome to Haku and then stormed out of the dance. Kagome was so embarrassed that she headed out as well. When she got outside, she did not see Koga anywhere. He must have gone on without her. Kagome sighed and started walking home when she heard footsteps closing in behind her.

"Haku, why are you…?"

"I'm walking you home. You should know by now that when the wolf won't be there for you to fulfill his obligations, _I_ will," he replied nonchalantly.

"You are something else, you know that? I just don't get you sometimes. One minute you're acting like a complete jerk and asshole and then the next…"

"The next minute I am seducing you on the dance floor." She glared at him angrily for a moment but decided not to argue with him. It was true that he had tried to seduce her but she did not feel like trying to match wits with him tonight. They walked along in silence until they reached Kagome's house.

"I enjoyed myself at the dance. Didn't you Kagome?"

"What do you think?" she asked irritably. "What kind of stupid question is…?" At that moment, he grabbed Kagome and pushed her against the tree in her front yard. She glared at him angrily for a moment, but only for a moment. He smirked at her before leaning in and planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. She stood their stunned but Haku did not give her time to think. He lifted her head and cupped her cheek all the while pulling her into a slow, passionate kiss. Her lips parted slightly, for she let out a moan and that was all Haku needed before slipping his tongue into her warm mouth. As he kissed her, his free hand worked it's way down her side, longing to touch the flesh that was covered under layers of dress. The moment of passion was soon broken up by the sound of barking dogs. Haku pulled away while Kagome looked dazed. He backed off and was about to leave when he remembered something.

"Oh Kagome, this is for you." He walked up to her and handed her a red rose. She looked up at him confused. "This rose," he whispered, "represents the fire that burns for you in my heart." He leaned in once more and kissed her neck and whispered, "Tell Koga hello for me." He smiled and then walked off leaving Kagome in a world of confusion and mixed feelings.

* * *

**AN:** _Thanks for reading another chapter of my story. I'm sorry if this chapter was a bore, but I enjoyed writing it very much. That Haku...he's something else. Anyway, I'll try to update as soon as I can. In about 3 weeks my fall semester starts and it's going to be hell--trust me. Bleh, I am not a real big fan of certain people but I just couldn't leave them out of the story. This should make certain people happy so review!_


	9. Hunt for Naraku Begins

Kagome went to sleep that night and had another weird dream…

"_Who are you? What do you want with me?"_

"_The jewel…I WANT THE JEWEL!"_

"_What jewel? I don't know what you're talking about!"_

"_Ha! The Kikyo I know wouldn't cower in fear…"_

* * *

Kagome awoke the next morning with a terrible headache. The images from her dream still planted in her head. Kikyo. Why did that person call her Kikyo? She did not know Kikyo nor did she have the slightest idea about the jewel except from Kaede's stories. Kagome quickly dressed and made her way to Kaede's. She was in no mood to go to school, especially after what had happened last night. Koga would surely be upset, but Haku…She had no idea what Haku would be like. He was very hard to predict. She doubted that he'd be upset. He was the one that was trying to seduce her. 

"Kagome?" Kagome looked up and saw Kaede standing on the porch. "Why aren't you in school my child?"

"Oh, grandma, I am just so tired. I did not sleep well at all and the dance…It was bad." Kagome sat down on the porch next to Kaede. "Grandma…I really need to talk to you. For the past few nights I've been having these dreams…And last night Kikyo's name came up in it."

Kaede looked down at Kagome with a concerned look on her face. Then she sat down in the rocking chair next to her. "Tell me about the dreams Kagome."

"Well…I was standing in front of…a tree…like the one in your yard and well, this guy…he was all dressed in red and had long, flowing white hair…he called me Kikyo."

Kaede shuffled in her chair a little before looking up at Kagome.

"Looks like you've seen the beginning of the end for Kagome," she said with a chuckle.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Remember when I told you that a woman named Kagome let Inuyasha loose from the tree?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, you are having visions from that day. You see, Kagome let Inuyasha loose that day because she was being chased by a giant…"

"Caterpillar! Yeah, that was in my dream too but…"

"And ever since that day, Inuyasha and Kagome traveled with each other."

"But why Kaede? I am confused. What's going on? Why is there so many holes in the story? Why did your sister die and yet Inuyasha was able to live?"

"When Kikyo died, fifty years passed before Inuyasha was released from the tree. He had no idea of what really happened between him and Kikyo."

"What do you mean by what really happened?"

"Kagome, a few days ago I told you that it _appeared _that Inuyasha killed my sister." Kagome looked confused for a moment but then it dawned on her. "I think I remember…but _appeared?_" she asked slightly puzzled.

"Yes, Inuyasha soon learned, while traveling with Kagome and among others, that he did not strike Kikyo. It was an evil man by the name of Naraku. He was Onigumo re-incarnated and he had turned Inuyasha and Kikyo against each other. Fifty years passed and Inuyasha met Kikyo's re-incarnation, who happened to be named Kagome."

"Wow. That's an interesting tale…but I'm still confused. When did…how did you find out all of this? And whatever happened to Kagome?"

"Well, Inuyasha and Kagome started traveling together for a while. He soon learned that the Shikon Jewel had not been completely destroyed. It had been split into shards and if he could find all the shards, he could still become a demon. There were others looking for the jewel as well. He first met a monk named Miroku. Miroku wasn't interested in the jewel but he was the one who informed Inuyasha about Naraku. It was at that moment that Inuyasha became determined to avenge Kikyo's death by finding the jewels and destroying Naraku."

"But the jewels…I thought only the priestess could…"

"Ahh, yes, I know. But that's what made Kagome so special. Because she was Kikyo's reincarnation, she was also able to sense the presence of the jewel shards."

"Oh, ok. I get it."

"Oh, and let's see…I mustn't forget about Shippo, Sango and her pet Kirara. They traveled with Inuyasha as well. Shippo was a small fox child who had lost his parents. Sango's village was destroyed by Naraku and her brother ended up serving Naraku."

"This Naraku fellow sounds evil! Why was her brother working for Naraku?"

"The jewel shards had strange powers. Naraku destroyed Sango's village than planted a jewel in the back of Kohaku's back. Kohaku was Sango's brother. Anyway, that's just part of the story."

"Well, what happened next?"

"Let's see…we'll start where Inuyasha first found my sister."

"What do you mean? She's dead isn't she?"

"Yes, but she was resurrected by an old witch who called herself Urasue. She was a dark witch. As soon as Kikyo was resurrected, she killed the old witch and struck out on her own, for the witch had intended to use Kikyo for her own bidding. The first time Inuyasha saw my sister Kikyo, it did not go so well for him. She was still determined to get revenge on him for what had happened years ago. Kikyo later found out about Naraku and just like Inuyasha and his friends, she made plans to kill him."

"Wow. There was just so much going on. This Naraku person, did they ever catch him?"

"Yes, eventually they did but it's quite a story."

"And Inuyasha? Did he ever?...I mean, Kikyo was dead so how could they ever be together?"

"Well, Inuyasha—despite fifty years time—had never stopped loving my sister and although my sister tried to hide it at first, she never stopped loving him either…"

* * *

**Over fifty years ago in the feudal era…...**

* * *

"Kikyo, I can't believe that you still hate me," Inuyasha said softly. It was dark and he was standing in front of Kikyo as she leaned against a big oak. The stars were shining brightly and Kikyo's soul collectors were flying around, illuminating her beautiful pale skin.

"Inuyasha listen to me, I've changed. I am going to find Naraku and destroy him myself."

"But Kikyo…"

"Stand back Inuyasha! Don't come near me…" Inuyasha didn't listen. He ran up to Kikyo and threw his arms around her. She started to fight with him, trying to push him away but he was too strong.

"Inuyasha! Let me go!"

"No! I won't…" A few seconds later she stopped trying to fight him and returned the warm embrace. She felt so good in his arms even though her body was cold as ice. He started to sniff her a little and realized that she smelled of graveyard soil and dust, but there was a part of him that was still able to smell the fresh jasmine and roses that he smelled long ago. Kikyo sighed as Inuyasha started to brush his lips against her neck.

"Inuyasha…"

"Kikyo, listen , I know that you are no longer alive, but you are here and that's all that matters. I don't want you trying to fight him alone. I am here for you and I will protect you."

"No, Inuyasha…"

"Kikyo, I still love…" He stopped suddenly as he felt something sharp pressed against his neck. "Kikyo, why are you…?"

"Ha! You pathetic fool! You men are all the same. I can't believe you fell for it…and to think that I actually still care for you…"

"I know you do."

"I am going to destroy Naraku on my own. Good-bye Inuyasha!" And with that she disappeared.

Inuyasha just stood there for a moment. He couldn't believe that Kikyo didn't still love him. If she didn't then she would not have given in to his touch. Inuyasha sighed. He was going to protect Kikyo no matter what. Before he could turn and leave, he heard a sound coming from the bushes. He looked over and saw Kagome. She must have seen me with Kikyo. He looked at her but before he could say anything, she took off and ran. _I'm sorry Kagome, but my heart lies with Kikyo. I have to protect her no matter what, for I still love her and could never replace her._ _She gave up her life for me. The least I can do is protecting hers this time around._ With that thought, he made his way back into the village. He had to tell Kagome that it was over.

* * *

**AN: **_In case you are wondering what happened, I am following the anime. Before Kikyo revealed that she still had feelings for Inuyasha, they spoke one night in the forest. This is pretty much what happened and if you don't believe me, watch the anime. I may be following the anime but there are times when I will tweak it a little to my own benefit...Also, I know the chapter was short but it couldn't be helped. I hope you enjoyed it. More to come when I get the chance to update. R&R...Nefatiri_


	10. Kikyo, I Choose You

* * *

**And so it begins... **

* * *

"Inuyasha…Hey Inuyasha, where have you been?" Miroku asked as he made his way through the bushes and back towards Kaede's cabin.

"Um…out," he said softly. "I had to think about some things."

"Hmmm…well we just saw Kagome running this way but she did not stop. She kept running and I could have sworn she was crying about something."

"Oh?" Inuyasha just stared at the ground. He really didn't know what to say. He wanted to go comfort Kagome but at the moment he wasn't sure what he could possibly say to make her feel better.

"Inuyasha, did…did something happen between the two of you?" Miroku asked softly. "Come on, you can tell me. I promise not to tell Sango."

"Huh?" Inuyasha wasn't really paying attention. He was still thinking about Kikyo and how she was out there traveling all alone. The thought was just ripping his heart in two.

"Inuyasha? What _is_ the matter with you?"

"Miroku…I'm…sorry but I just don't know what to say right now," he replied softly, eyes still focused on the ground. "I saw Kagome…we sort of had a fight but it's not what you think. _She_ was the one that ran off you know."

"Ok. I get that, but she went looking for you when she got back from visiting her family. We told her that you were probably off looking for her…or sulking somewhere."

"Uh…yeah, I was going to go look for her, but I saw…something and went to check it out." Miroku paused for a minute to study Inuyasha.

"Something caught your attention. Was it a demon?" he asked curiously.

"Uh…at first I thought it was a demon, but it wasn't. There were…lights in the sky and they were hovering over the forest. I just stood there watching when…I thought…I caught whiff of a familiar scent. I turned and saw…" Inuyasha paused as his throat went numb. Just thinking about how she was hurt brought tears to his eyes.

"Inuyasha, what's…" But Miroku stopped talking. Inuyasha looked up and they immediately had an understanding. "I see," he said softly. "So you saw Kikyo." Inuyasha nodded his head just as Sango came around the corner.

"INUYASHA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! WHY AREN'T YOU GOING AFTER KAGOME?" she asked hotly.

"Well, now…what's all the fuss about?" Kaede came out of her hut and was walking towards them.

"Why don't you ask Inuyasha," Sango said angrily.

"Inuyasha, what's going on here?" Kaede asked. Then she looked at all three and it dawned on her. "I see…so I take it you saw my sister Kikyo." Inuyasha only nodded before looking up at her.

"Kaede, tell him that he needs to go after Kagome! He knows we can't find the jewels without her!"

"Sango, listen, why don't you try to get Kago…"

"Miroku, you know she only listens to that Inuyasha. I don't know why in the hell she listens, especially since he's a two timing…"

"Oh shut up. I'm not two-timing her and besides I never said that we…" He stopped talking and looked up. Sango was glaring angrily at him while Kaede and Miroku looked shocked. "Oh forget it. I'm going for a walk."

"Inuyasha, wait. Please stay. I would like to have a word with you if that's alright. Miroku? Sango? Could you give me a minute alone with Inuyasha?" Kaede asked.

"Sure. Maybe you can talk some sense into his thickness," Sango said hotly. "Miroku, let's go!"

"Damn…I'm coming. Inuyasha I'll see…" Sango grabbed his arm and pulled him away. Kaede turned to Inuyasha and spoke softly. "So how is my sister Inuyasha?"

"Kaede…she was hurt and so I…I mean, a thing was after her...a giant soul collector. I destroyed it and waited while her soul collectors healed her body. Then…we…talked…alone and I sort of…I still love her Kaede."

"Inuyasha, what you did for my sister is truly wonderful. However, you do realize that she is not who she used to be. Her body is no longer real."

"Yeah, so? What's your point?"

"My point is, Inuyasha, is that you and Kikyo can never be together in this world. She is not the same."

"Her body may not be the same but her soul is. I know she still loves me Kaede and I love her. I am going to find a way. I will not abandon her Kaede."

"But do you not remember what happened the last time you saw Kikyo? She tried to drag your soul with her to the underworld."

"Yeah, well I'll follow Kikyo to hell and back if I have to," he said nonchalantly. Kaede just laughed. "Why are you laughing? Don't you want your sister to be happy?"

"I did and I do, but she is dead Inuyasha. She cannot exist in this world for it is her destiny to die. How long she'll be in this world I cannot say but in the meantime don't you think you ought to reach out to Kagome? The poor child loves you and…"

"I am ending things with Kagome. I can't…I care for her but not like…I just…I've made my decision and I have chosen Kikyo. I'm sorry Kaede."

"Well, now Inuyasha, if you're sure…but you still need Kagome whether you love her or not. She's the only one who can sense the sacred jewel shards. I suggest you go and do some major begging. I am guessing she witnessed the ordeal between you and Kikyo?"

"Yeah, she saw me…hug and kiss her," he said nervously while kicking dirt around.

"Well, now…you just made things harder for yourself. Go to her Inuyasha and quit being stubborn. I respect your decision because in the end, it is ultimately yours." Inuyasha sighed as he made his way up the path towards Sango and Miroku.

* * *

"So…Inuyasha what are you going to do?" Miroku asked.

"Um…I'm just…"

"You're going to get Kagome and make up with her right?" Sango asked.

"Uh…something like that," he said dryly.

"Whadaya mean?? Inuyasha?!?!"

"Look Sango, I am going to get Kagome and try to talk to her, but if you must know, I am not going to 'make up' with her." He could feel his anger boiling over and his voice came out in deep, threatening way. "I have made my decision and I have chosen Kikyo."

"Inuyasha, have you lost your mind? Every time Kikyo is around you do this. She's dead. Why can't you just be happy with her reincarnation? She looks just like Kikyo and she's just as sweet. What is the problem? Is there something I am missing?" Sango asked angrily.

"Sango, Inuyasha just…"

"Shut up Miroku and let him answer."

"I love Kikyo and always will. Nobody and I mean _nobody_ can replace her…even if they do look like her. Kagome is her own person. She may look like Kikyo but she is no Kikyo and if I were you," he said softly and yet threateningly, "I wouldn't _DARE_ insult Kikyo around me. Understand?" He glared at the two of them sending chills down their spins. Miroku nodded feverishly while Sango just turned and walked off. Inuyasha sighed. He was sorry that it had come to this but this is just how it is. His heart couldn't…wouldn't…he loved Kikyo and that was that.

* * *

**AN:** _Well, from this point on, don't expect me to follow the anime as much. I am changing the story to fit my ending. Bwahahaha Anyway, I know this chapter was somewhat shorter than all my others but it's a start. I've been super busy and so I hope you can forgive me. Enjoy and don't forget to review. _


	11. Sit boy!

* * *

**Who's with me...anybody?... **

* * *

Inuyasha found Kagome sitting at the place where the two worlds divided.

"Kagome? Can we talk?" Inuyasha asked softly

"Um…sure. What's up?" she asked cheerfully. Inuyasha was a little taken back.

"Uh, I thought you were…upset with me."

"I was but then I realized what I had actually seen."

"Uh…what did you see Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. He was a bit confused and slightly worried. It was not like Kagome to take things lightly, especially when it came to Kikyo.

"Well, I saw you two standing there and I saw her kiss you. You wrapped your arms around her but I could tell that you were only humoring her," she said calmly.

"Uh…well…I wouldn't put it quite like that," he said nervously.

"Well, what were you doing then?" Her voice was now a threatening tone and Inuyasha hesitated before answering, for he knew what was coming next. "Well…INUYASHA!"

"ALRIGHT! DAMMIT! Listen Kagome, you know I care about you and everything but…"

"BUT WHAT?"

"Well…" he sighed and then just blurted it out. "I'm still in love with Kikyo." He squinted his eyes waiting for the command. Seconds passed but she still had not said it.

"Uh…Kagome? Did you hear what I said?" He looked at her and she was crying silently. "Aw, Kagome, please don't cry. You know, I…I never said that we were a…you know…so I mean, it can't be all that bad. At least now you know how I feel." She turned and glared at him angrily.

"Let me give you a taste of how I feel," she said coldly. He closed his eyes again, waiting for the pain that he knew was coming but it never came. Instead, he could feel Kagome's warm tongue forcing its way into his mouth. He pushed her away and glared at her.

"Kagome! We can't…I told you that I love…"

"I don't care Inuyasha! I love you! Doesn't that count for something?" she asked tearfully.

"Well…you know…I can't…I love you too Kagome…just not the way you love me. Listen, try to understand, I…"

"SIT BOY!' SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!"

"HEY KAGOME! CUT…IT…OUT…DAMMIT!" The pain in his back was starting to get unbearable. "Kikyo would never hurt me like this," he said coldly. She glared at him angrily for a moment before storming off towards the village.

"Dammit all…I can't…" Inuyasha just laid there on the ground. His head and back were killing him and he was in no hurry to get up off the ground. Seconds later he could hear someone approaching. Please don't be a demon.

"Hey, Inuyasha. It's me, Miroku...Why are you on the ground?"

"Kagome."

"Oh…yeah…sorry. So um…I take it you told her the news."

"Yeah, I told her," he mumbled as Miroku helped him up off of the ground.

"Is she still going to help us find the remaining shards?"

"Hell if I know."

"Um…aren't you the least bit concerned Inuyasha? We need her help you know."

"Actually we don't need her help," he replied nonchalantly.

"How you figure? I suppose you've found a better way to track down the jewels?"

"No, not really."

"Then how do you suppose we…?"

"There are other people around that have the power to track the sacred jewels."

"Other people? Inuyasha, are you talking about…?"

"Kikyo."

"Inuyasha, are you out of your mind? She can't…I mean, she's already tried to drag you to hell once and…"

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Kaede—I'll go to hell and back for Kikyo if I have to."

Miroku sighed as he followed Inuyasha back into the village.

* * *

"Alright. So are we ready to go? The longer we wait, the farther away Naraku gets," Inuyasha said impatiently. No one said a word. "Alright then. Fine. I'll find the shards with or without your help." Inuyasha started to walk away.

"Inuyasha, wait. Don't do this."

"What am I doing Miroku? All I'm doing is trying to go and stop Naraku. What does stopping Naraku have to do with my love life? Because I said I loved Kikyo, now all of a sudden everyone wants to act like a bitch. Be that way. If no one wants to help then I'll go to the only other person I trust and get their help."

"You mean Kikyo," Sango replied curtly.

"That's right. I mean, I could go to Sesshomaru but he's a little bitch as well and it wouldn't do any good to travel with him. For starters, he has no clue to how to find the jewel shards and we'll spend half the journey fighting over my tetsaiga. Therefore, my only hope is Kikyo. At least she has a _good_ reason for treating me like a dog," Inuyasha said coldly.

"What? And Kagome doesn't? You just dumped her for that dead priestess!"

"I am going to say this one last time." He released his claws and glared at them all. His glare was so scary that Shippo ran inside Kaede's hut.

"I never said Kagome was my girlfriend. You all _assumed_ she was my girl because I always protected her and carried her on my back." They all shifted a little as Inuyasha continued to speak. "Even though she is NOT my girlfriend, that won't stop me from caring or protecting her, but I will not sit around and continue to let you all throw things in my face after all I've done for you."

"But Inuyasha…"

"Miroku, I'm not blaming you entirely, but you always let Sango tell you what to do. That's your business. If you love her then do what it takes to keep her. I am only trying to do the same."

"But how can you protect someone who's already dead?" Kagome had finally spoke up. She was still crying but she was no longer seething with anger.

"Her body may be dead but her soul is not. She is the same Kikyo that she was fifty years ago, that same Kikyo that I was planning to spend the rest of my life with. She can still feel. Pain, sadness, joy; all of which are emotions and in my book, if you can feel then you are alive."

Inuyasha paused and stared at the ground. He didn't realize that a tear had fallen down his cheek.

"When I saw her earlier today…she was…hurt. It broke my heart to see her like that. At that moment, I made a promise to her, a promise that I'll protect her no matter what and I am going to do that with or without your help."

Miroku walked up to Inuyasha. "I'm coming with you buddy. I'm sorry I..."

"It's ok. Let's just go and find Kikyo so we can get the jewels and destroy Naraku."

The guys started to make their way up the path and out of the village when Kirara came up beside them. They turned around and saw Sango along with Kagome, who seemed out of it, and Shippo following along. Sango hurried up beside Miroku.

"So you two decided to come along anyway."

"Yeah, well I was gonna come anyway, but I couldn't leave Kagome hanging. Anyway, she's still upset but has agreed to help find the jewels as long as Kikyo isn't traveling with us."

"Whatever," Inuyasha said, his mood immediately turning from bad to worse._ Oh, well. Kikyo I'll find you soon but until then, I hope you are somewhere safe._

* * *

**AN: **_Yeah, I know. Another short chapter but it's late and my head hurts. I've been writing all day...Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. It was very emotional...I wasn't planning on making it very emotional but I did. Inuyasha's a softie for Kikyo anyway. Bwahahaha **REVIEW**. That is all.  
_


	12. Kidnapped!

* * *

**Kidnapped!...**

* * *

"Oh good, Kaede's hut." Kikyo limped slowly towards her sister's hut. She was hurt badly and her soul collector's were having a hard time finding souls to restore her energy.

"Ka…Ka..KAEDE!" she screamed before fainting.

* * *

----------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyo awoke to the smell of hot tea.

"You're finally awake my dear sister."

"Ka…Kaede. What happened to me?"

"You fainted outside my door. I do not know what happened to you except you had a cut across your waist. It looked like claw marks. Are you okay?"

"Uh…yes. Thank you Kaede. I should probably be going now. I have to…" She tried to stand but fell right back down on onto the rug.

"Sister, you are in no condition to go anywhere right now. Your soul collectors are still out frantically searching for souls for you but for some odd reason they have been having a difficult time doing so."

"It must be another one of those giant soul collectors. One attacked me earlier today but Inuyasha…" She paused. Just the thought of Inuyasha made her grow teary eyed.

"I see…well, you know, I think you should hang around here for a while, at least til you're well enough to be on your way. Inuyasha is not around and I won't be much help if you're attacked."

"No, Kaede. I must leave now before…" She stopped suddenly as an ominous cloud approached the area.

"Such a strange turn of weather I'd say," Kaede said softly.

"Kaede, you have to hide. That's not a cloud. It's a demon that's working for Naraku. He's the one…he put this gash onto my side and…" Before Kikyo could say anything else, one of Naraku's samiyousho appeared inside the hut.

"And what does Naraku want with me?" Kikyo asked calmly. The insect went back outside. It wanted Kikyo to follow. Kikyo stood up even though the pain was unbearable, and hobbled outside. Kaede followed her carrying her bow and arrows just in case.

"Kagra! And what brings you here?"

"Ha. As if I wanted to follow a dead priestess around all day. Naraku sends his regards and he hopes you're feeling better," she said dryly.

"I bet…especially since his giant soul collector is running amuck. Tell me Kagra, what does Naraku have planned for me?" she asked almost out of breath. It was taking everything she had just to stand up.

"As if Naraku tells me anything. I think I'm supposed to kidnap you but I haven't the time for such foolishness. That's why I hired someone to do it for me," she said with a smile.

"So it was you who had that demon Shoji come after me?"

"Yeah, well if it's any consolation, he wasn't very helpful. I see he let you get away, but not this time priestess!" Suddenly the demon Shoji appeared from the fog. He was no ordinary demon. In fact, he looked almost human. He had long red hair and green snake like eyes. He wasn't wearing a shirt which revealed a funny looking mark on his stomach that was in the shape of a scorpion. He had on brown pants made from buffalo hide. Yes, perfectly normal except for the huge cat like claws emerging from his hands.

"Kikyo, how nice it is to see you again my dear," he said with a smirk.

"Stay away from my sister demon!"

"Kaede, please. You have to stay back. There is no way we can win this fight, yet it won't do any good if both of us are taken."

"But sister…"

"Kaede listen…Inuyasha…get him…I know he'll come for me…" The demon Shoji scooped my sister up into his arms and they disappeared.

* * *

"Would you look at that cloud," Miroku said curiously. "I've never seen anything like it."

Inuyasha started to sniff the air around him. "You smell something?"

"Yeah…smells like a demon…but something's weird about it," he said with a frown.

"Yeah, well, we should move along. Kagome, do you sense any jewel shards near by?"

"No, nothing," she replied softly. There was aloud rumble and they all looked towards the sky.

"It's samiyousho!" Sango cried.

"Along with Kagra," Miroku replied grimly.

"KAGRA! GET DOWN HERE! WHAT'S WITH THAT WEIRD ASS CLOUD?" Inuyasha yelled. Kagra looked down at them and just laughed. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY? GET DOWN HERE AND FIGHT!"

"Please, I have better things to do. And besides, shouldn't you be worried about your little priestess?"

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" he asked angrily.

"Oh, you don't know? Well, I'm not going to tell you. Just know that at this very moment she may be missing you. Ha ha ha ha ha!" And with that she was off.

"Inuyasha, you don't think lady Kikyo is in trouble do you?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know. I hope not, but then again, Kagra is Naraku's little servant. She may just be pulling our leg."

"Yeah…but I don't know…I think we should keep our eyes peeled just in case."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing Miroku," Inuyasha replied. _Please be alright Kikyo._

* * *

---------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyo awoke to the sound of a roaring fire coming from a fireplace. She came to but realized that she was all tied up. Her back was resting against a pole but her hands had been tied behind it with rope. Her legs were also chained to the floor of the murky room she was in. There were two huge windows in the room, a bed, and a fireplace. She was guessing that she was in some sort of tower. She looked around for her captor and found that he was standing a few feet in front of her, staring aimlessly at her.

"You're finally awake priestess? For the longest time I assumed you were dead."

"Does my being alive displease you," she asked coldly.

"Oh, but no. On the contrary I am extremely pleased that you are alive." Shoji walked towards her slowly and squatted down in front of her. He took a finger and ran it down the side of her cheek and then under her chin.

"Get your hands off of me you filthy demon!" Shoji just laughed as he continued to stroke Kikyo's face. She continued to struggle by turning her face but he eventually became annoyed and grabbed her face with both hands.

"You are very beautiful priestess. When Kagra told me about you, she failed to mention that you were beautiful."

"Well, did she also fail to mention that I am taken?" She was not taken and she wasn't entirely sure that Kaede was able to find Inuyasha but it was all she had to go on at the moment.

"Taken? Oh, yes, she did mention something about a puny half-demon, but that is neither here nor there. Anyway, my orders are to keep you here until Naraku can dispose of you properly…or I can just keep you for myself."

"Inuyasha will come for me!"

"I am counting on it priestess," he said softly. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips before letting her go. Kikyo frowned as he laughed. _Kaede…please…_

* * *

_------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_Hmmm…So my little brother has been here._ Sesshomaru continued walking until he was standing outside a small cabin. Seconds later an old priestess emerged.

"Lord Sesshomaru, funny seeing you in these parts," she said slowly.

"Yes, well I wasn't expecting to end up here. As you know, I have been looking for Naraku. I followed his samiyousho and they led me to these parts."

"Yes, well I'm afraid Naraku isn't around. Inuyasha and the others have gone looking for him now."

"I see," he replied calmly. "Well, you are of no use to me so I will be on my way."

"Sesshomaru wait a second. Kagra was just here a few seconds ago…and she had a demon with her named Shoji."

"Shoji huh? And that means what to me?" Kaede let out a chuckle.

"Well, he looked like he could take you out with just one blow. He's certainly a lot bigger than Inuyasha."

"Oh, really?" She now had his undivided attention. "So where might this demon be? Is he working for Naraku?"

"I believe he was hired by Kagra. Naraku was told to kidnap my sister but instead ordered that demon Shoji to do it for her. Whether he's working for Naraku or not, he had the samiyousho with him as well as my sister. She already had three shards around her neck." Sesshomaru did not say anything as he turned and walked away. Kaede hoped that she got his attention enough to go and rescue her sister. Inuyasha was already gone and even though Lord Sesshomaru was coldhearted and cruel, she knew that he couldn't resist testing his strength.

* * *

**AN: **_I know how much ya'll hate Kagome, but I need her for a little while longer. Hope you enjoy the chapter and I'll update as soon as I can. _


	13. Sesshomaru to the Rescue

"Kagra, tell me, why didn't you carry out my orders the way you were supposed to?"

"Well, Naraku, you didn't specify _how_ to do it. I had other things to do besides kidnap your little priestess."

"Watch your tongue Kagra. It wouldn't be wise to cross me again. You just better hope he doesn't finish her off. Now leave me."

_Such incompetence…but that's okay…Soon…real soon…_

_---------------------------------------------------------_

* * *

"Was your sister ever rescued?" 

"Yes, she was but interesting things started to happen…and…new feelings started to develop."

"What do you mean?"

"We'll discuss it another day, but you should get going. You missed school today but you need to go tomorrow otherwise your mother might not let you come back over."

"Alright then. Later gran!"

--------------------------

"_Inuyasha please!! I love you…"_

"_Inuyasha, let me die…It's the way it's supposed to be. You know the saying; once the threads of destiny have been tangled they cannot be undone…"_

"_Inuyasha! You need to make the choice now! Time's running out!"_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

* * *

_------------------------------------------------------------ _

Kagome woke up, dressed quickly, and took the long way to school, thinking about the dream she had last night. She had no idea what was going on in the dream and she couldn't really make out anyone but she vaguely remembered a young woman who looked awfully familiar. She was interrupted from her thoughts by the thoughtful Koga.

"Kagome?"

"Huh? Oh…it's you."

"You don't sound too happy to see me."

"Uh…well, I haven't been sleeping well the past few days."

"Oh…well, it's good to see you back in school."

"Oh, oh yeah. Thanks Koga."

"Well, um…I'll see you around then." Kagome frowned as Koga walked off. _I wonder what that was all about._

"He's trying to decide whether or not he wants to keep trying to pursue you as a mate."

"What are you? A mind reader now?" Kagome asked hotly.

"No, not at all. There's no such thing. However, my great intellect allows me to easily read people and their emotions. It's obvious that he's jealous of you and me."

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'YOU AND ME'? THERE'S NO YOU AND ME HAKU!"

"Huh? I'm sorry. Did you say something?"

"I am not going to go there with you today. I'm off to class." Haku smirked as Kagome made her way to class. _That ass! He makes me so mad! _

The day went fairly well for Kagome. Even though Koga was acting weird he still decided to eat lunch with her. After lunch, Koga walked her to her last class and even hung around afterwards to walk her out. Kagome was about to leave the building when Haku caught up with her.

"You trying to leave without me?" he asked curtly.

"You act as though I'm supposed to wait for you."

"No, but I thought since I always wait for you that you might actually return the kindness by waiting for me one time."

"Please. What makes you think…?"

"Because you like me as I like you."

"Get real! I don't like you! I've never liked you."

"And yet you didn't seem to struggle too much the other night under the tree."

Kagome didn't say anything. She really didn't have a comeback for that one. He was right—she did not struggle much when he was kissing her and making her grow weak. In fact, she had enjoyed it very much and if it wasn't for the series of weird dreams she had been having, she probably would have been dreaming of something more.

"It seems that I have rendered you speechless once again my lady."

"Huh? No, I was thinking about something and anyway how could anyone struggle against someone so persistent?"

"That I am," he said with a grin. They had almost reached Kagome's house when Haku stopped short.

"What now?" Kagome asked, rolling her eyes.

"I was just thinking, how about you come with me to my home this evening?"

"And why would I want to do that? Besides, I am visiting my grandmother this evening."

"Well, then I have nothing better to do. How about I join you?" Kagome was about to tell him no when he advanced and stood inches from her face.

"How about if I beg?" he whispered. "Will you let me join you then?"

Kagome looked up and her eyes met his. He leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on her lips and then backed away. "So which way to grandmother's house?"

* * *

-----------------------------------------------

* * *

"Who's your little friend Kagome? He's quite handsome." Haku just smiled as Kagome rolled her eyes and introduced him.

"This is Haku grandmother. I wasn't going to bring him along but…"

"Let's just say I have a way with words." Kagome shot him an ugly look as Kaede laughed.

"Well Haku, I'm sorry that you don't have much of a background on the story, but if you listen closely you may be able to figure out what's going on."

"Sure thing."

"Okay, so we left off with my sister Kikyo being locked in a tower. Some interesting things started to happen…"

* * *

-------------------------------

* * *

-------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Shoji paced around the room as though he was worried about something. Every now and then he'd stop and look out the window. 

"Is something the matter?" Kikyo asked with a smirk.

"Ah, on the contrary everything's perfect."

"Then why are you so restless?"

"I am thirsting for blood and since you have none then at the moment you are of no use to me priestess." Shoji turned away from her and started pacing the room again. Kikyo was about to close her eyes when she sensed something. There was someone else outside—another demon.

"What is it priestess?"

"Nothing."

"You are lying to me, but that doesn't matter. We are about to take a trip outside. My barrier is strong. I highly doubt your measly hanyou could get through it." Shoji walked over and proceeded to untie Kikyo. Then he scooped her into his arms and headed out the window.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------

_Hmmm…a barrier… _Sesshomaru continued to walk and was able to walk right through it. _He mustn't be all that tough if I can walk straight through it._

"Ses…Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru turned to see Kikyo tied to a tree in a standing position. She looked weak and he could tell that the only thing keeping her on her feet were the ropes.

"Priestess," he said frowning. He had never seen Kikyo this helpless. He studied her for a moment and deducted that she was just barely hanging in there. Her hair that was usually tied behind her back was now hanging freely. Even though she looked weak she was still as beautiful as ever. He had never had a liking for humans, but Kikyo was different. He had never had a reason for envying his younger hanyou brother but Kikyo would probably be the exception.

"What brings you…to…these…parts?" she asked weakly.

"I could ask you the same question but I'm afraid you don't seem to be in any condition to answer. Where's my little brother?"

"I…I don't know. He…he saved me earlier but went…back to join…his friends."

"Pathetic." All of a sudden, Kikyo let out a cry that could pierce even the strongest of night airs. Her body was writhing as though she were in pain and then she stopped moving and her body went limp.

"What the…?" Sesshomaru watched as a demon appeared out of nowhere from the night sky. He looked like an ordinary human but his demonic aurora was very strong.

"My Kikyo, I thought you said there was no one here. Hmmm…well, a small price to pay for your lies. So tell me priestess, could this be the little hanyou that was supposed to come and rescue you?" Sesshomaru could fill the anger boiling up inside of him. Just who the hell did this demon think he was messing with? And to mistake him for a mere half-demon was the worst of it. When Kikyo did not answer, she cried out again into the night and Sesshomaru watched as her body twisted and turned.

"If you keep doing that to her she'll never be able to answer you," Sesshomaru replied coldly.

"Oh, it speaks. The half-demon…"

"You fool. I am no half-demon, but it seems to me that I've come across an idiot if there ever was one."

"Me? An idiot? You might want to take that back before I put you through the same pain as the lovely priestess here. I don't think she's enjoying it very much…Are you…enjoying this priestess?" he asked teasingly. Sesshomaru made to withdraw his sword but Shoji stopped him.

"I don't want to fight. In fact, it's not you who I want. Tell me, are you the one they call Inuyasha?"

------------

-----------------------------------------------------

"I'm tired. I think we ought to rest for the night. We've been walking for hours!" Kagome said.

"Yeah, I agree. My feet are killing me!"

"Sango, we just had a break an hour ago. Plus there may be a village somewhere nearby so I think we should keep…" Kirara started to growl.

"Wha…what is it?" Shippo asked nervously.

"Hmmm…there's something in the area…I just can't…" Inuyasha started sniffing the air. "I smell something…but…Maybe I'm just kidding myself, but it smells like…" A loud, piercing scream hurled through the air causing Shippo to run to Kagome and Kirara to grow big.

"What on earth was that?" Shippo asked.

"Sounded like a woman…but I don't see signs of other life anywhere. Why would a woman be alone out here?" Miroku asked curiously. They walked a little farther and they soon heard the same piercing cry. Inuyasha stopped and his face went pale.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha what's…what's wrong," Shippo asked.

"I know that scream…WE HAVE TO GO NOW!"

"Inuyasha what is it?!" Sango asked frantically.

"Just…we have to go…I just know he wouldn't…he's not _that_ ruthless."

"Inuyasha stop babbling and tell us what the hell is going on!" Miroku cried as he and Sango mounted Kirara's back. Kagome had already reluctantly climbed upon Inuyasha's back and they were running up the path through the forest.

"My brother. He's here…somewhere." _Kikyo_ _please be alright. If he's done anything…_

"I've never seen you get all bent out of shape over your brother," Sango said curiously.

"Yeah, well he could be torturing…" There was another scream and Inuyasha picked up the pace.

-----------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------

--------------

"No, I am not Inuyasha. Did you not hear me state earlier that I am no half-demon?" Sesshomaru asked impatiently, hand still near his sword.

"Forgive me brother."

"I am not your brother. In fact, you aren't even on my level." Shoji just laughed and turned his attention to the priestess.

"She's quite the beauty isn't she?" He walked towards her and started stroking her face. He didn't know why, but for some reason it angered him to see her touched by Shoji. Sesshomaru withdrew his sword.

"Give me a reason to spare your life. If it's good I just may oblige."

"Let's see now…Oh yeah, well I don't think your ultimatum works in this situation. You see, being that I am the stronger one, I think it is _I_ that should be asking you that question."

"You impudent fool. You need to be taught a lesson." Sesshomaru walked forward and was about to swing on his opponent when Kikyo let out another cry. "Why must you keep doing that to her? She's already walking around in a world in which she doesn't belong. I'm sure she suffers enough daily. Why make it any worse for her?"

"Why do you care?" Shoji asked.

Shoji looked up as some of Naraku's samiyousho appeared overhead. "Ahhh, I see…so you're Inuyasha's brother!"

"I see Naraku has you doing his bidding."

"Something like that. But you…you are quite the character. So I take it you're here to save the priestess for your little brother?"

"I work alone and I am not here for my brother. _That_ is where you are mistaken."

"So…let me get this straight—you'd let her suffer or even die just because you hate your brother?" Sesshomaru glanced over at Kikyo and she seemed to be growing weaker and weaker. He looked up and saw Kikyo's soul collectors trying to get to her but it was no use. The barrier was too strong for them to penetrate. "Stand back Sesshomaru or I'll have to kill the girl."

"I am sure Naraku would not like that."

"I take orders from no one," Shoji replied coldly. Sesshomaru swung his sword but it was blocked by another barrier, this one stronger than the one surrounding the area. "Naraku's barriers sure are great in times like these. Now to attend to the priestess." Shoji stared at the priestess making her scream once more into the night.

"STOP THAT! LET HER GO YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" Sesshomaru turned to see Inuyasha and his friends standing outside the barrier.

"In…Inuyasha…"

"Stop talking priestess!" Shoji said softly. She cried out once more and her body began to twist and turn. Sesshomaru turned his head for there was nothing he could do at the moment. He could destroy the samiyousho to get rid of Shoji's body barrier but doing so may result in Kikyo being taken away again or possibly killed.

"STOP IT! LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BASTARD! IF YOU DARE…"

"You must be Inuyasha. Why don't you come inside and fight? Oh wait, that's right, your other half is too weak to penetrate the barrier." Shoji ran a finger down the side of Kikyo's face.

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ TOUCH HER! YOU HEAR ME?!" Inuyasha started banging on the barrier, trying his best to get in. He took out his tetsaiga and used the wind scar but it was no use.

"Inuyasha, you need to stay calm," Sango said frantically.

"Don't tell me what to do! He's…he's touching her and I don't like it. LOOK AT HER! SHE'S HURT AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"

"Inuyasha, Sango's right. We need to stay calm and come up with a plan to get inside." Inuyasha wasn't paying attention. He was watching as Shoji toyed with Kikyo and his body started to shake with anger. He looked around and saw Sesshomaru standing there, doing nothing. _How the hell could someone be so cold? To stand there and watch… _

"Inuyasha, any idea how Sesshomaru was able to get inside?" Miroku asked curiously.

"I'm not sure but how could he just stand there…If I ever get my hands on him I'll kill him too," he replied through gritted teeth. Kikyo let out another cry and then went limp once more. Inuyasha watched her body grow limp and his eyes welled with tears. He couldn't take it anymore and was going to do what he had to do make sure she was safe. He withdrew his tetsaiga and tossed it to the side.

"Inuyasha, what the hell are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"I am taking care of business," he smirked.

"But…you know…don't you think you ought to have that sword? You know what happens when you don't…"

"That's the whole idea isn't it?" Miroku asked softly. Inuyasha looked at him with a sad expression on his face and nodded. "I'll…I'll do my best to make sure you come back to us. I understand what you must do."

"Huh? Am I missing something here?" Sango asked.

"The only way Inuyasha can get inside the barrier is if he's a full demon," Miroku replied grimly.

"Oh ok…hey…wait a minute…WHAT? No, he can't Miroku…remember what happened…"

"Yes, I know but it's the only way he can save Kikyo."

"But what about his brother?" Kagome asked.

"I don't believe Sesshomaru is as ruthless and cold as he makes himself out to be. As you can see, his sword is withdrawn but he isn't doing anything. My guess is that he doesn't want to risk Kikyo getting hurt."

"But she's already hurting!" Kagome added hotly.

"Yeah, well she could end up getting killed or kidnapped again. Like I said, I'm sure Sesshomaru has a reason for just standing there."

"But that doesn't justify why Inuyasha has to…"

"He's doing what needs to be done to save the woman he loves. I'd do the same if I was in his position. Besides, I think I know what he's up to…It's a good thing Sesshomaru's around…" Miroku was cut off by Inuyasha falling to his knees. "You guys…I think…I think you better get somewhere safe." Sango and Shippo both mounted Kirara but Kagome just stood there.

"Kagome, why are you just standing there? You need to…" Inuyasha started groaning and clawing at the earth.

"Ka…Kagome…come on!" Shippo yelled. A second later, Inuyasha let out a loud growl as he stood up. He looked at Kagome and released his claws. He was about to strike her when someone called out to him.

"Little brother, that's not a very nice thing to do, even if she is annoying." Inuyasha turned towards Sesshomaru and ran right at him through the barrier.

* * *

**AN:** _Sorry it took me a while to update, but I wanted to take my time and figure out which direction I wanted to continue in. Lots of things going on but you know me...Bwahahaha I just love my Sesshy. So questions, concerns...Review! _


	14. The Demon Within

"Well, well, well, so this must be Inu_ya_sha?" Shoji asked smiling down at him.

"I am usually not one for giving out warnings but in this case I think you should know that my brother doesn't understand a word you're saying. In fact, the only thing he knows right now is that he's thirsty for blood."

"Oh, really? I'm intrigued. So what about the girl?"

"He'd kill her too if given the opportunity, but alas I'm sure he'd have to get through your so called impenetrable defenses first."

"I don't think he's going to get the chance."

Inuyasha let out a low growl and started running at Shoji. Shoji put up his barrier but Inuyasha was able to break it with one swing of his right hand. His claws tore right through the barrier. Shoji took a hop back and looked at Inuyasha disgustedly.

"I see you've been frightened by a mere hanyou. How pathetic."

"You shut your trap Sesshomaru! I'll finish him and then I'll get you."

"I'm not interested," he said before putting his sword away and turning to walk off.

"Oh, no you don't!" Shoji made a break for Sesshomaru but was caught by Inuyasha who threw him towards the tree that Kikyo was tied to. Kikyo moaned a little but remained as she was.

Inuyasha stood there and watched as Shoji groaned in pain. He did not care though. His eyes soon wandered towards the lady Kikyo. He released his claws once more and made his way towards her, thinking only of shedding more blood. Before he could reach her he was struck across his back.

"I don't think you want to do that little brother." Inuyasha backed away and stared wildly at his brother.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------

-----------------

"This is getting interesting," said Miroku.

"You find two brothers fighting interesting?" Sango asked hotly.

"Well, I mean, the situation…it's all very interesting. Didn't you notice how quick Sesshomaru got there to save Kikyo? I never would have guessed that he'd _genuinely_ care what happened to his brother or Kikyo."

"At the moment he doesn't seem to care too much for Inuyasha though," said Shippo.

Kagome just watched through the barrier as Inuyasha, Shoji, and Sesshomaru continued to fight. She was leaning against the barrier when she suddenly felt her arm push through.

"Hey…hey you guys! I think I can get through!" she cried happily.

"That may be because of your priestess powers but given the circumstances, I don't think it would be wise," Miroku replied.

"What do you know? She's the only one that can bring him back to his senses!"

"That may be true too Sango, but it's still too dangerous. I'm pretty sure Shoji wouldn't hesitate to kill Kagome and Inuyasha's not quite himself. As for Sesshomaru, he's too unpredictable. I wouldn't put my life into his hands if someone paid me to."

"I'm going inside. Inuyasha needs me."

"But Kagome…" It was too late for she ran through without daring to look back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------

----------------

"Why does it seem as if he's getting stronger?" Shoji asked swinging his claws at Inuyasha. He was panting hard now to catch his breath.

"That's because he is. The longer he's like this, the stronger he'll get. Just one more reason to hate my brother," Sesshomaru replied nonchalantly.

Shoji ran at Inuyasha once more but they both hit each other and bounced back. Shoji had a cut across his left arm that was now oozing with blood. He stood up and tried to swing his left arm but cried out in pain. Inuyasha growled once more before running towards a frightened Shoji.

"INUYASHA SIT BOY!"

The beads around his neck started to vibrate and there was a force trying to pull him down but he was too strong. He turned to see where the voice had come from and saw a young girl. He smiled and started to make his way towards her, releasing his claws and fangs on his way.

"In…nu…yasha…"

Kikyo had opened her eyes and was trying to get his attention. Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks and covered his ears with his hands. He fell to the ground for his body was searing with pain. "Inuyasha…ple…please stop…" Kikyo pleaded weakly.

Inuyasha twisted and turned on the ground, fighting with himself. _What's…what…is…going…on?_ Kagome ran up to Inuyasha and threw herself on him.

"Wake up Inuyasha! Please…this isn't you…"

She was now close to tears. Inuyasha continued to twist and turn but the demonic power was too strong. He opened his eyes, grabbed Kagome, and tossed her like she was a rag doll near the place where Shoji was kneeling. Inuyasha turned his attention once more to the priestess but before he could get to her some of Naraku's demons appeared.

"Now's my chance," Shoji whispered. He grabbed Kagome with his right arm since she was knocked out at his feet, and proceeded to rise into the air on his cloud making a get away.

"HEY INUYASHA! SORRY I CAN'T STAY AND PLAY BUT YOU KNOW HOW THAT GOES!" he yelled from up high.

Sesshomaru frowned as more and more of Naraku's demons appeared. He disposed of a few of them but noticed that they were more concerned about Inuyasha, who was having no problem getting rid of them. _If he kills all of the demons then Kikyo will surely be his next target._ Sesshomaru dodged a few of Naraku's demons and made his way to the tree where Kikyo was tied. He cut her loose and she fell right into his arms.

"In…nu…yasha."

"No, it's me. He's a bit demonic at the moment." As soon as he grabbed Kikyo, the barrier broke and Inuyasha's friends were able to get in.

"Sesshomaru, where are you going with Kikyo? Put her down now!" Sango demanded.

"As if I'd take orders from the likes of you. Besides, I believe you have more pressing matters to deal with." He made sure Kikyo was nestled safely in his arms before riding off into the night.

"So he takes the girl and leaves us with his brother to deal with…how thoughtful of him," Miroku said with a chuckle.

"Uh…guys…do you see…Kagome?" Shippo asked curiously.

"Oh, no! She's been taken! That Sesshomaru! What was he thinking?"

"No, not him…it had to be Shoji. Sesshomaru had Kikyo and no one else," Miroku replied.

"Uh…guys…I think…we should start running now," Shippo cried. Miroku looked up and saw Inuyasha staring right at them with his piercing red eyes.

"SANGO! GET HIS SWORD!"

"Right!..Kirara!"

Sango mounted Kirara and made a dive for the sword as Miroku struggled to hold Inuyasha off. Inuyasha swung and just missed Miroku's arm when his tetsaiga hit him on the head. He turned to see what had hit him and noticed the sword. He reached for it and immediately passed out on the ground.

* * *

-----------------------------------------

* * *

Kagome woke up and found herself trapped inside a barrier. She looked around and saw that it was that demon from earlier. 

"Hey you! Let me out of here!"

"Shut up girl! Don't make me dispose of you. Unlike the Lady Kikyo, you are disposable. I'm sure Inuyasha wouldn't care."

"He would care dammit! He…he cares about me too you know!"

"You don't sound so sure. I wonder why?" he replied raising an eyebrow.

"I AM SURE!" she cried out before dropping to her knees and sobbing. Shoji approached the barrier and stared at her.

"I think we can help each other."

"What do you mean? I'd never help you! You hurt my Inuyasha!"

"All I want is the girl, the priestess Kikyo."

"What…wha…what do you want her for? She's already dead."

"But she's beautiful…and I don't think Naraku is going to be too happy if he finds out that I lost her."

"What does he want with her?"

"You ask too many questions. Anyway, if you behave yourself I'll keep you alive and maybe help you get your precious Inuyasha."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru laid Kikyo down on the grass near the bank of the river. Her breaths were labored and she had some cuts on her arms and sides even though she could not bleed. Sesshomaru sat beside her and watched her. She had been through hell the past few hours and he could only imagine the pain she was going through. _Why do I care?_ She let out moan and twisted a little in pain. He moved the hair out of her face and noticed what looked like a burn mark. She opened her eyes and he immediately turned away.

Kikyo smiled as she opened her eyes. She was still in pain but she knew she'd be okay now.

"Thank you…for…for saving me Lord Sesshomaru. I thought…my…time was…surely up."

"You shouldn't be talking. Your soul collectors are out hunting souls for you but I'm afraid they haven't found more than one soul for you."

"It's…Naraku…he's…he's wanting to…finish me off himself. Giant…soul collector…"

"No more talking priestess. Get some rest." She smiled and looked up at the sky watching the stars. She knew she'd be safe with Sesshomaru. She just hoped that Inuyasha was okay as well.

----------------------------------------

--------------------------

-----------------

-------

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha groaned as he sat up off the ground. His head was pounding and his body ached like hell.

"What happened to me? Why do feel like crap?"

"Uh…well, what's the last thing you remember?" Sango asked nervously.

"Uh…we…" He scratched his head. To be honest, he wasn't sure what he remembered. He thought everything had been a dream. "I remember hearing voices…uh…wait, screaming! We heard screaming and so we went to find out where…" He stopped and jumped up. "Kikyo! Where is she? I remember everything until I dropped my tetsaiga."

"More like threw it away," Shippo said sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up you idiot. Now where's Kikyo?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"She's…well…you see Inuyasha, you were fighting and since you were in your demonic state you had no control over your actions…" Inuyasha's face went pale.

"I didn't…I didn't hurt her did I?" he asked softly.

"Well, no but Sesshomaru took her and…"

"HE WHAT?!?!?!"

"Calm down Inuyasha. He only took her so that you wouldn't hurt her. You did charge at her a few times after all. He uh…I'm sure…"

"We have to go and look for her! I WANT HER BACK DAMMIT! How could I have been so…"

"Reckless?" Sango asked curtly.

"Sango, you know he had no choice…"

"Inuyasha, aren't you forgetting something?" Shippo asked slowly.

"Huh? What? What am I forgetting?" he asked irritably.

"Kagome," he whispered. Inuyasha looked around and didn't see Kagome anywhere.

"So where is she? I know she's not throwing a tantrum. Now is definitely not the time for this."

"Uh…well we were getting there. You see, while you were fighting Naraku's demons, Shoji took Kagome and…"

"But there was a barrier. How the hell did she get inside the barrier?"

"She went inside…I guess her powers…she was trying to help you and you threw her right into Shoji's arms!" Sango cried. Inuyasha sat back down on the ground pale faced. He was so sorry that things backfired. He wasn't even able to save Kikyo and now both Kikyo and Kagome were gone.

"Inuyasha, what now? We have to do something?" Shippo said softly.

"He's right Inuyasha. There's no telling what Naraku's up to."

"I guess…without Kagome we can't find the shards so I guess…we have to go and save her."

"What about Kikyo?" Miroku asked.

"She's got three shards already and…I don't see her soul collectors anywhere so I guess we can leave her with my brother for a little while longer. I'll kill him if he touches her."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"You know how bad I want Kikyo but Kagome…I caused this and I have to make it right. It's the least I can do after…certain things have happened. I'll never be able to forgive myself if something happens to her. She was only trying to help. Thanks for everything Miroku."

"No problem…let's get moving everyone." And so they headed out in search of Kagome.


	15. Thank You Lord Sesshomaru

"Wow. That's an interesting tale. I think I like this Sesshomaru guy," Haku replied coolly.

"Yeah you would like him. You act just like him sometimes."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Anyway, so what's the deal with Lord Sesshomaru anyway?"

"Well, Kagome, he's just a little…cold-hearted and…cruel at times but I assure you there's a heart somewhere inside of him."

"Inuyasha didn't have a problem leaving his woman with his brother? If she's as beautiful as you say then wouldn't Sesshomaru think so too?" Haku asked curiously. Kaede let out a chuckle.

"Well, it's not that simple. Let me tell some more of the story…"

* * *

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"Kagra, I sense a little disturbance."

"Really? How so?"

"Don't play coy with me Kagra. My samiyousho tell me that Kikyo is no longer under the care of your demon Shoji."

"Uh…well, it's not my fault. Blame that damn Inuyasha. I had everything under control until he arrived with his little friends."

"Is that so? But were you not hiding in the clouds like a coward?"

"Doesn't matter. I think he's suffering from it anyway. Shoji has his little Kagome with him and as for Kikyo; I saw big brother _Sesshomaru_ riding off with her."

"_Interesting_. Keep an eye out for Sesshomaru. I'll be needing the priestess soon, right Hakudoshi?"

------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------

"I just know that puny demon couldn't have gotten far!" Inuyasha said, sniffing around in the air.

"Yeah, well traveling by air is the fastest way to travel you know," Miroku replied.

"I just…I'm growing impatient. For two days we've been traveling through these same woods and haven't come across anything!" Suddenly a big gust of wind came out of nowhere and Kagra appeared before them, blocking the rest of the path.

"What the hell are you doing here Kagra?"

"Inuyasha, that's not a very nice way to greet an old friend."

"Kagra, I am not in the mood. Tell me where Kagome is."

"Kagome? Hmmm…let's see…Kagome…Oh, right your _other_ woman."

"She is NOT my other woman. She is a good friend and I need to find her so tell me where she is dammit!" Inuyasha yelled withdrawing his tetsaiga.

"I don't know where she's at and I don't have time to play around with the likes of you. In fact, I'm looking for your older brother. Now _he's_ worthy of my time," she replied with a smirk.

"What do you want with Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked.

"Not that it's any business of yours but he has something that belongs to Naraku."

"Has something that…"

"Inuyasha, I think she's talking about Kikyo," Miroku said grimly.

"I don't have a clue where my brother's at and even if I did I wouldn't tell you."

"Naraku isn't a very patient man."

"Nor is he brave. Why won't he show himself?"

"He doesn't need to."

"Picking on a dead priestess…very mature. So he's afraid of her…he should be," Inuyasha said with a smirk. "My Kikyo will rid the world of him unless I get to him first."

"Inuyasha, I don't know about that," she said laughing.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY?!"

"When was the last time you saw your precious Kikyo?" Kagra asked.

"Well…I…"

"Trust me—It wouldn't take much to finish her off. I bet you've seen her soul collectors around haven't you?"

"No, but…"

"That's because there aren't any souls around to collect. Kikyo is hanging on by a thread. If she loses a few more souls then she's done for." Inuyasha didn't say anything. He just stared at the ground lost in thought. _Kikyo…_

"I thought that would shut you up. Anyway, if you see big brother make sure he takes care of Kikyo. Naraku wishes to do her in himself. Gotta fly!"

"Damn."

"Inuyasha we have to hurry and save Kagome so that we can go and make sure Kikyo is safe," Miroku said impatiently.

"I know…but I can't help but to worry about Kikyo right now. My brother is not the most reliable person…and, I wonder…"

"Wonder what?" Miroku asked.

"Why did he save Kikyo? It's not like my brother to help anyone but himself," Inuyasha said with a frown.

"Hmmm…well, my guess is that Sesshomaru isn't as coldhearted as he makes himself out to be."

"But why Kikyo? He could have just as easily rescued Kagome too you know. He was only a few feet away and my brother gets around a whole lot faster than that demon Shoji."

"I'm not sure but look at it like this—at least the woman you love is still alive, uh…sort of. Don't worry about Sesshomaru…he can take care of himself and Kikyo if he needs to." Inuyasha reluctantly agreed and off they set after Kagra.

-----------------------------------------

------------

-------

"Do you ever eat anything Lord Sesshomaru?" Kikyo asked smiling up at him.

"It seems that you are feeling a little better priestess."

"You haven't left my side in two days."

"So you've noticed." Kikyo laughed as she tried to sit up. "You need not try to get up. You're still very weak and your soul collectors still have not returned." Kikyo pushed herself up anyway and sat next to Sesshomaru, who was staring out across the stream. "My, aren't we the stubborn one."

"Well, I can't lie around forever. I need to find that giant soul collector and dispose of him…unless…" She let out a laugh.

"What is it that you find so amusing priestess?"

"I was thinking…maybe this is the way it's supposed to be," she replied softly, also looking towards the stream.

"I don't think you and I are supposed to be stranded here together. If anything, you were supposed to be stranded somewhere with my little hanyou brother," he said coldly.

"Sounds like someone is a little bitter," she said laughing. "Sesshomaru, why are you here? You do not have to watch over me you know. I can take care of myself."

"Oh really now?"

"I've been doing it for quite a while now."

"Well then priestess, I shall leave you and be on my way now."

Sesshomaru got up and made his way through the bushes and into the forest. He had not gotten far when he spotted an ominous cloud…or was it? He kept watching until he spotted a pair of eyes looking straight at him. _I wonder…_The huge, whale like figure flew right at him.

"That was a mistake." Sesshomaru withdrew his sword and with one strike, tore right threw the demon. The demon disintegrated and immediately, hundreds of little white orbs flew out into the sky. Moments later Kikyo emerged from the bushes, joining him.

"Feeling better priestess?"

"Oh yes, much better. I came to thank you for your help."

"I do not need any thanks for I did not help. That pathetic demon looked at me wrong and got what was coming to him."

"Yes, but because you disposed of that giant soul collector, my own soul collectors were able to revive me to full strength."

"If you say so priestess."

"Very well then. I shall be on my way. Until our paths cross again."

"Be careful priestess." Then they both went their separate ways.

* * *

**AN:** _Sorry that this chapter wasn't very long. I've been working on some other things like that story for **SoulCalibur **and **Tekken**. Bleh--It's all over the place right now. Well, it may be a while before my next update. I have some research to do before I write the next two chapters. Hope you enjoyed anyway._


	16. Operation Rescue

_Hmmm…So one of the soul collectors has been destroyed. Naraku won't be too happy._ Kagra kept searching the area until she finally spotted Kikyo and her soul collectors.

"I better not pick a fight with her. Guess I should alert Naraku of her whereabouts."

-------------

-----

-------------

_Kagra. I wonder if she spotted the priestess…_Sesshomaru continued on his way, for he could sense the pathetic hanyou of a brother nearby._ Be careful priestess..._

_-------_

_-------_

_-------  
_

"Kagome, are you going to do what I asked?"

"What? No way! I will not betray my Inuyasha!"

"Very well then. It's your lost."

"I may not like Kikyo, but I could never give her up to Naraku. If I did that then the only thing Inuyasha would care about is rescuing her. He'd give up searching for the sacred jewels for his beloved Kikyo. I cannot have that…I won't!"

"Alright. So I should just kill you now and get it over with."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"And why are we still out here in the middle of nowhere? I'm tired of being locked in this barrier and if you were so great then you'd be out searching for Inuyasha instead of waiting for him to come to you," Kagome cried.

"It's too late for that now. I'm already here."

Shoji turned to see Inuyasha and his friends ready for battle.

"But…how did you manage to find me so quickly?" he stammered.

"You idiot. You're sitting out in the open. I'm a dog demon remember. I have a very sensitive nose." Inuyasha withdrew his tetsaiga. "Now I'm about to end this quickly. I have another save to make after this one."

"Shoji release Kagome now!" Sango cried.

"You'll have to defeat me first but you'll have a hard time doing so because of this." He raised his arms and another barrier was formed blocking everyone out except for Inuyasha.

"Just you and me huh? That's fine with me. My windscar will make quick work of you."

"I guess we'll see about that."

"Inuyasha, do you remember when we fought the first time? Do you remember what happened to Kikyo? My beloved Kikyo?" he asked menacingly.

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about?"

Shoji looked at Kagome and she started to scream. Her body twisted and turned just as Kikyo's did.

"SHOJI! WHAT THE HELL…? STOP THAT!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Why should I? You're out here threatening me when I did nothing to you. How fair is that little hanyou?"

"FAIR! I'LL SHOW YOU FAIR! WINDS…" Once again, Kagome let out an awful cry as her body twisted and shook.

"Still wanna fight me Inuyasha?"

"Let her go Shoji. Why are you doing this?"

"As if you care. You only care about _Kikyo_, but alas, I don't think you cared for her too much either."

"Whadaya mean by that? Answer me dammit!"

"Well, I tortured her like this for a long time. She looked so beautiful twisting and turning…"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha's face went pale. _My Kikyo, did you really suffer like this?_ Tears started to form in his eyes as he stared at Shoji with the utmost content.

"When I ran my hand down her beautiful, angelic face, she would twist and turn…"

"I said shut it!"

"Oh you should have seen it. Her soft, creamy skin was illuminated beautifully as she writhed in pain…Oh and her moan…I can't wait to hear her moan once I get her…

"SHUT UP! I'LL KILL YOU! BASTARD!" Inuyasha ran at Shoji but as soon as he did, Kagome let out another cry.

"You see Inuyasha, right now you cannot win this fight. There's no way you can win. You attack me, I'll attack the girl. Now keep in mind that Kikyo is already dead. She feels the same pain but it's ten times as worse for Kagome since she's not dead. Wouldn't want to send the girl to her death would you?"

_What am I going to do?_

"I'm tired of your arrogance you fool. Now you must die." Sesshomaru swung his sword and it ripped right through Shoji.

"But…but how…how did you…? I never heard you…?"

"That is because you are an ignorant fool. While you were busy running off at the mouth, I walked up behind you, but that's neither here nor there. It is too late for you." Seconds later the wind blew and took the ashes of the demon Shoji with it. The barrier around Kagome and Inuyasha's friends disintegrated and Kagome was free. Inuyasha ran up to Kagome and kneeled down beside her.

"Kagome? Are you alright? Say something to me!"

"In…Inuyasha?" she said weakly.

"Yes, it's me. How do you feel? Are you hurt?"

"Just a little but I'll be ok. Thanks for saving me Inuyasha."

"Well…actually…it wasn't me."

"But I…I heard you and…"

"Yeah, but unfortunately it was my brother." Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru but he was already walking off. Inuyasha left Kagome with Sango and ran after his brother.

"HEY! HEY, WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?"

"Away."

"WAIT! Where's…?" He looked back to see his friends gazing at him coldly but he did not care. Kagome was no longer in any danger and so it was now time to get his woman back. "Where's Kikyo?"

"Gone."

"WHAT?!?! GONE WHERE?"

"I haven't the slightest idea."

"YOU MEAN YOU LET HER GO? _ALONE_?!? HOW COULD YOU?! ARE YOU REALLY THAT CREUL? CAN'T YOU SEE THAT SHE'S SUFFERED ENOUGH?!"

"Inuyasha, it is not my job to baby-sit one of your many…uh…female companions."

"BUT YOU RESCUED HER!"

"I merely felt sorry for the poor girl. You were not doing a very good job at protecting her and so I decided to upstage you once again by doing your job better."

"I should just kill you right now and rid the world of you," he said unsheathing his tetsaiga.

"I'd like to see you try," he retorted staring Inuyasha down. Inuyasha turned away and started back towards his friends. "Inuyasha."

He turned and faced Sesshomaru once again with a disgusted look on his face. He never knew his brother could be so…

"If it will help ease your feeble mind, I'll give you my word that she is feeling much better now, no thanks to you of course." And with that he disappeared.

----

----

Inuyasha smiled as he made his way back over to his friends. Just knowing that Kikyo was ok lifted a heavy burden off of his shoulders. Nothing could spoil his good mood; not even the angry glares he was getting from Shippo and Sango.

"Inuyasha, how is the Lady Kikyo?" Miroku asked.

"According to Sesshomaru, she's feeling much better," he said with a grin.

"That's good to hear. So I take it she's off traveling alone again."

"Yeah I guess, but then again, who would wanna travel with Sesshomaru? I'd travel alone too if I was forced to be with him."

"Inuyasha, not trying to ruin your good mood or anything but do you not worry for Kikyo's safety? She's off all alone and when Naraku gets hold of her he will try and kill her."

"Yeah, I know," he replied thoughtfully, "but right now, there's nothing I can do since I have no idea where to look for her. Kikyo can hold her own. As for Naraku, he can't kill Kikyo. He's in love with her and until he can figure out a way to rid himself of Onigumo's heart, then Kikyo has no reason to fear Naraku himself."

"What about Kagra?"

"Kagra's afraid of Kikyo. Even though she's dead, she still has the spiritual powers from fifty years ago; she's as strong as ever."

_Oh, but you see Inuyasha, I __have__ figured it out….soon…._

"Hey! It's one of Naraku's samiyousho!" Shippo shouted.

"_IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER_!"

_No matter Inuyasha. I found out what I needed to know._

_-----_

_----- _

_Pure has become impure, impure has become pure. Good has become evil, evil has become good. To live is to die, to die is to live._ Kikyo walked down the lonely path with her soul collectors. Even though she was now alone again she felt at peace. Her strength had now been fully restored and she was ready to face Naraku.

--------------

-----

-------------

"Have you found my priestess Kagra?"

"Yes, I have. She's making her way towards Mt. Hakurei but I'm afraid she cannot get near it; no one can for some strange reason.

"In a few days time, we'll all be able to get near the mountain, but until then, I need a favor."

"I suppose I have no choice in the matter anyway."

"You're right. So do you remember I told you about a couple fellows I knew long ago? Called themselves the Band of Seven…

* * *

**AN: **_Sorry for taking so long to update. I started a Naruto story and it's been a slight distraction for me. -grins- When the Band of Seven is finally introduced, it will be AU all over the place. Just thought I'd warn you. _


	17. Soft Hands

Kikyo continued to travel until she came across a small village_. Hmmm…Why are all the villagers standing around in one spot?_ She decided to go and check it out.

"Excuse me?" Some of the villagers turned and their faces were ecstatic.

"Are you…are you a priestess?"

"Why yes I am. What is going on here?" Kikyo asked concerned.

"Well, priestess, this place…it has been disturbed."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this grave is the burial place of the most ruthless killers from years ago. They called themselves the Band of Seven."

"Hmmm…I've never heard of them. What exactly is the problem?" They stood back and let Kikyo examine the place. The tomb had been tampered with and Kikyo could not sense the presence of their souls.

"What is it priestess?" one of the villagers asked frantically. "It can't be…it mustn't. The band…if resurrected could be bad for villages everywhere!"

"But who would want to resurrect them?"

"Well, I saw…some of us…the ashes are no longer there. Someone removed the ashes from the tomb. That could only mean one thing—someone wants to bring them back! Please priestess, tell me that you can do something to…to prevent this!"

Kikyo looked around at the shaken villagers. She could pray true enough, but it would do no good. Whoever was here, their ashes and bones were not anymore. Kikyo knew she couldn't help but she needed to put them at ease. No point in letting them worry. The Band of Seven or whoever was long gone away from here.

"I will purify this spot for you all before I continue on my way," she said with a smile.

"Oh…oh, thank you priestess!"

-----------

----

-----------

"Well, I still can't get a whiff of Naraku," Inuyasha said angrily.

"Inuyasha, don't feel bad. We'll catch up to him soon," Kagome said cheerfully. The friends continued to walk in silence looking for a village to rest at. They had been traveling pretty much non stop for the past three days. Inuyasha let his mind wonder for a few. _I wonder how my Kikyo is doing. I hope she's alright. I'll kill Sesshomaru if…_

"INUYASHA LOOK! A VILLAGE!" Shippo cried happily.

"Yes, finally. Maybe we can get some food. I'm starving!" Sango said happily.

"Yeah, and a bath," Kagome added.

"Well, let's go," Inuyasha mumbled as they headed towards the village.

* * *

"I think that's enough for today," Kaede said tiredly. "I'm getting sleepy and you two have school tomorrow. You don't want to be sleepy during class do you?"

"Aww, come on grandma. I want to know what becomes of Kikyo," Kagome groaned.

"We'll speak more of my sister another day."

"Well, Miss Kaede, I hope you won't mind me coming back to hear more of the story. This Naraku person has intrigued me and I have taken a liking to the Lord Sesshomaru." Kaede smiled weakly at the young Haku.

"No problem at all young man. Walk Kagome home will you now?"

"Sure thing," he replied undressing Kagome with his eyes. She frowned at him before waving good-bye to her grandma.

They walked along in silence, for both Haku and Kagome were pondering the story in their head.

"What do you think will become of Kikyo?" Haku asked, breaking the tight silence.

"I don't know," Kagome replied thoughtfully. "At the moment, I'm not so sure how I feel about Kikyo."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…she is dead after all so…so how fair is it for Inuyasha to be running after her, when her live reincarnation is right alongside him?"

"You sure you don't feel that way because you two have the same last name?" he asked smirking at her.

"No! That is not it you ass! I just think that…if Kagome is the reincarnation of the priestess, then wouldn't they look alike somehow?"

"Yeah…I suppose you have a pretty good argument. But still…Kikyo was his first love. He has every right to want to make things right. They were cheated out of their love for one another by Naraku. I want to know more about this Naraku person. He sounds so interesting." _Naraku…why is that…why does that name ring a bell?_

"Um…Haku, we just walked by my house," Kagome said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh…oh yeah. I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"So I guess I have no choice but to see you tomorrow then."

"Oh don't be that way. You know you can't wait to see me tomorrow. You're so attracted to me you can't stand it."

"Why you…" Haku pulled Kagome into a gentle kiss. He pulled away a second later, but only enough to nibble at her lower lip. She was about to pull away but he slipped in his tongue, and deepened the kiss. He let out a soft growl as he ran hand up her thigh and under her skirt, caressing her rear through her silky panties. She gasped a little as his hand found its way back to her thigh and in between her legs. _Not tonight…_ Haku pulled away and stared at a distraught looking Kagome.

"Sleep good Kagome," he said before walking off into the night.

Kagome slept through most of her classes, for she didn't get very much sleep the night before. She had been troubled by the same weird dreams, this time in a different location.

----

----

"_Kikyo! Kikyo please…don't make me do this!" _

"_Inu…yasha…you know it's…for the best…"_

"_But…"_

"_You know there's no guarantee we'll still be…"_

"_INUYASHA…you told me you cared for me…"_

"_Listen to her Inuyasha. If you truly love me and want what's best then you'll…"_

_----_

_---- _

"Kagome?" Kagome jumped up.

"Present!" she shouted. Everyone outside just stared at her. "Huh? Where am I?"

"You're…outside. We had literature outside today but once again you fell asleep," Koga said softly.

"Oh…oh I didn't…"

"Kagome, is there something you need to tell me?"

"What do you…what are you talking about?" Koga grabbed Kagome's hand and stared at her face to face.

"Listen Kagome, I know…that you aren't interested in me. I've always known," he said sadly.

"Koga, listen…" she began but he cut her off.

"No…Kagome, I just…I always hoped that if I just continued to treat you with kindness and respect, that you'd…grow to like me, but I guess…that's not the case." Koga took a deep breath and let out a sigh.

"Koga?" she asked in barely a whisper. Koga responded by leaning in and kissing her softly on the lips. "What…was that for?" she asked curiously.

"Well Kagome, I've always wanted to do that. Anyway…I am letting you go now. You are free to do as you please."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I kinda figured you had a thing for Haku so…" He looked down at the ground and Kagome saw a tear hit the ground. She immediately felt a pang of guilt and her stomach turned to jelly. "Well, good-bye Kagome."

"Wait! Koga…" But he had run out of the school yard and was long gone. Kagome sat down on a nearby bench and began to cry. She wasn't sure why she was crying but she just had to let it out. A few minutes later, she felt a pair of arms embrace her. She looked up to see Haku, staring down at her looking concerned.

"Come Kagome. Let's get going." She was in no mood to argue so she let him lead her out the school gate and up the sidewalk towards Kaede's.

"About time that little punk let you alone," Haku said shortly. Kagome stared at Haku furiously.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? HE HAS BEEN NOTHING BUT NICE TO ME…"

"I know, but you don't go for that type of thing," he replied nonchalantly.

"WHAT ARE YOU GETTING AT?"

"He's done everything in the world for you yet you still somehow managed to keep pushing him away. You never pushed me away like you did him."

"Ugh! YOU'VE GOT SOME NERVE…"

"Ah, we're at your grandmother's house. Come, come Kagome. Let's be nice for granny alright?" Kagome cursed loudly under her breath before heading up the stairs to her grandmother's porch.

"I'M UNDER THE TREE YOU TWO!" Kaede shouted. Haku and Kagome turned and headed towards the big oak in the yard. "Have a seat you two. We're going to go ahead and get started. There's quite a bit I need to tell you today so let's see…we left off with Inuyasha and his friends staying at a nearby village…"

* * *

**AN:** _Sorry for such a small chapter but I've been super busy:P I'll write and post more this weekend! Enjoy! _


	18. A Close Encounter

**A Close Encounter**...

* * *

"MIROKU?!?!"

"Uh…Sango! I was just…"

"That Miroku. Always after some woman," Shippo said shaking his head as he watched Sango pulling Miroku by the ear and back towards the inn they were staying at.

"Meh, he just needs to be more discreet," Inuyasha replied nonchalantly.

"Sit." Inuyasha cursed as he was pulled down into the dirt.

"WHAT THE HELL…? KAGOME?!"

Inuyasha continued to curse as he pulled his hurt body up from the ground and stomped away heading down a road that left the village. _That Kagome…always telling me to sit…_He cursed some more until he heard a rustle in the bushes nearby. _Something's here…_He quickly unsheathed his tetsaiga before running through the bushes. _Hmmm…_He walked a little ways until his sensitive hanyou nose caught whiff of something. _Graveyard soil? Could it be…?_

"Come on out. I know you're here," he said softly.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo emerged from behind the bush to face an awestruck hanyou.

"Kik…Kikyo?" He dropped his tetsaiga then sprinted towards her. He had hoped it was her…he had a feeling it was her, but seeing her…looking beautiful as ever…_So Sesshomaru kept his word…_

"No…Inuyasha, please stop. Don't come any closer." Inuyasha stopped inches in front of her and then frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking slightly hurt.

"You shouldn't…"

"I'm just…happy to see you," he whispered. He walked forward but stopped when she put her hand up.

"Inuyasha, you know…we can't…"

"Yes we can," he whispered softly, stepping even closer to her.

"No, listen…I need to…" Inuyasha threw his arms around her and pulled her close into a warm hug.

"No…please…I don't want to cause trouble…"

"You're not trouble. You're my woman. The woman I lo…"

"Don't say it."

"Why…?"

"Just listen Inuyasha for there isn't much time to waste." He pulled away and folded his arms feeling slightly annoyed at Kikyo's stubbornness.

"Oh alright. What's wrong?"

"I came across a village a few miles from here. All the villagers were spooked about something."

"Yeah?"

"Well there were a couple of graves there that had been destroyed. I inquired about them and learned that the graves belonged to a group from over 100 years ago. They called themselves the Band of Seven. Sound familiar?"

"No…" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, from what I gather, the Band of Seven slaughtered thousands of people without any remorse. They seem to think that someone is trying to resurrect them."

"That has Naraku written all over it. As usual, he's finding hitmen to do his dirty work for him…the bastard. Why won't he show himself? What's he hiding anyway?"

"I don't know, but I just…I wasn't really expecting to run into you…Anyway, just…be careful. These so called warriors are not to be taken lightly."

"So you're warning me huh? I thought you said that you didn't care for me anymore?" he said with a smirk.

"I…don't but you have some friends…"

"You care about my friends more so than me?" he asked curiously.

"They are humans Inuyasha. They aren't as strong as you are. Therefore you have to look after them…protect them…protect Kagome," she whispered, looking away.

"No….Kikyo listen to me…" he started seriously but she cut him off.

"Inuyasha please. I have to…go now. I am on my way to Mt. Hakure."

"Kikyo…" He reached out and grabbed her pinning her to the tree.

"Inuyasha stop!"

"No, you listen to me dammit. I love you Kikyo. I loved you fifty years ago and that love…desire…the same hunger I had for you then still burns in my heart for you today."

"But…" He cut her off again by pressing his lips up against hers, kissing her hungrily. She fought him for a few but he was stronger than her and after a while she gave in to the passion, kissing him back. He tore his lips away from hers, but only for a second to catch his breath. Then he smiled at her and kissed her again, this time more gently and slowly, enjoying the moment. Kikyo uttered a soft moan and Inuyasha let his hands wander down her sides.

"Inu…" His lips left hers and made their way to her neck, kissing it softly. _She feels almost…_

"Inuyasha no!" Kikyo pushed him away forcefully looking up at him tearfully. "You have to accept the fact that it just wasn't meant to be."

"But Kikyo…"

"No Inuyasha. I must…go. You need to concern yourself with Kagome. She's the one that's alive. She'll be able to…be there for you and love you like no other."

"I know that."

"Then accept it."

"But I love you."

"She's my reincarnation. Are you saying that I'm not pretty enough?"

"No."

"Then what seems to be the problem?"

"She's not you. She is _nothing_ like you, the _rea_l Kikyo...the one I fell in love with years ago." Inuyasha walked forward and pulled her into one final, lingering kiss before letting her go. She looked back at him one last time before turning to leave.

"Kikyo?"

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"I'll come for you when this is all over. When I finally destroy Naraku, I will come back for you."

"If you say so Inuyasha."

"One last thing." Kikyo let out a small chuckle before turning to him once again.

"Yes?"

"I'll always protect you." She smiled before turning to leave once again._ I know you will Inuyasha._

_-------------_

_------------- _

Inuyasha cursed once again as he watched the woman he loved leave…again. He sighed before slowly making his way back towards the village. He knew that when Kikyo made up her mind to do something, there was no point in trying to talk her out of it.

"INUYASHA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOU STUPID IDIOT?"

"Oh shut up you stupid fox."

"KAGOME WAS WORRIED…"

"I don't give a damn what you say. If she was so worried then she would not have pissed me off."

"WELL YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO RUN OFF. YOU KNOW SHE CARES ABOUT YOU!"

"Shippo, I do not have time for this."

"So you're finally back? Been gone for quite a while now."

"What's it to you Sango?"

"Oh…nothing…just…I thought I saw a certain priestess leaving the area when I was scouting the plains looking for you."

"Oh really now? Maybe you were just seeing things."

"Or maybe not."

"I could care less what you saw or _think_ you saw. Where's Miroku?"

"OVER HERE INUYASHA." Inuyasha quickly ran off towards the field just outside the village. Miroku was sitting on a small hill watching some ladies pick herbs.

"So where did you run off to?" he asked as Inuyasha sat next to him.

"For a walk. I needed to let off some steam."

"Were you able to accomplish that small feat?"

"Yeah, I suppose so," he replied pulling up a nearby daisy and tossing it aside.

"What's on your mind Inuyasha?" the monk asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh…what makes you think something's on my mind?" Inuyasha asked defensively.

"Because you are a loner. You never would have come over here if something wasn't bothering you. Tell young Inuyasha, what's eating you?"

"It's nothing," he sulked.

"Sango tells me that she spotted a priestess leaving the area. You have any idea who that could have been?"

"Uh…"

"You saw Kikyo didn't you? Your face is flushed so I'll take that as a yes."

"It's not what you think."

"I know. You didn't even know where she was. So tell me, how is the Lady Kikyo?"

"She's…fine I guess. She seems to be in good shape and all. I suppose that idiot brother of mine took care of her like he said."

"Yeah, that's good." They were both silent for a moment before Miroku broke the silence.

"So what did she say to you? I'm sure she must still be on her way to find Naraku."

"DAMMIT! SHE'S SO STUBBORN!" he yelled tossing another daisy.

"Whoa! Calm down Inuyasha! You're going to draw attention to us and I seriously would rather not have to dea with angry glares and hisses from either woman."

"Yeah whatever. She's traveling alone and I don't like it. I can't…protect her like this."

"But she can take care of herself."

"She could take care of herself years ago but there were times when she needed me. The first time I ever helped her…there were some demons attacking her village. Her sister tried to warn her and I got there just in time…"

---

"_SISTER KIKYO! PLEASE COME QUICK! DEMONS ARE ATTACKING THE VILLAGE!" Kikyo ran into the village and began firing arrows at the many flying bird demons. There were so many and she was almost out of arrows. "KIKYO!" It was Kaede._

"_KAEDE, GO INSIDE NOW! I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT!"_

"_BUT KIKYO…"_

"_NOW! DO AS I…"_

"_IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Kikyo turned around just in time to see Inuyasha slaughter another demon. "Inuyasha, what are you…"_

"_LOOK OUT!" Kikyo turned and fired her last arrow at the attacking demon._

"_Looks like you need my help." There were still a few birds left to kill but she had used all of her arrows. Inuyasha used his claws to slaughter the last of the demons. When the last of the bird demons fell dead on the ground, Inuyasha turned to Kikyo. "Are you ok?"_

"_Um, yes. I'm…I'm fine." Kikyo was still in shock at the sight of Inuyasha. He had saved her life. She sensed the other demon presence but because she was worrying about Kaede, she did not react fast enough and it almost cost her her life. "Thank you Inuyasha."_

_--- _

"If I had not been following her, I would have lost her forever," he said softly. Tears formed under his eyelids but he blinked them away. Now was not the time to show his emotions.

"I see," the monk replied thoughtfully. "Well you know what we must do. We have to get to Naraku before she does."

"There's something else."

"Hmmm?"

"She said something about a demon tribe known as the Band of Seven."

"Never heard of them. What about them?"

"She said that the villagers from the village south of here were panicking about someone wanting to resurrect them. According to Kikyo, they slaughtered thousands of innocent people for no reason years ago. That story has Naraku written all over it," he sneered.

"Band of Seven? I think we should go south and investigate. Where is Kikyo going?"

"Mt. Hakure but…I'm not sure about the location."

"Hmmm, Inuyasha, I heard Kaede mention something about that place a while back. I don't remember what she said but I have a bad feeling about it."

"Ya think? Let's just get out of here. The sooner we get info the sooner we can get to that bastard Naraku. I want my woman back dammit."

They both got up and made their way back towards the village only to be greeted by angry glares.

"What's the matter with all of you?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"Oh nothing."

"Well get your things. We're leaving."

"Now?" Sango asked incredulously.

"Yes, now. You def."

"SIT!" Inuyasha hit the ground with a painful thud.

"KAGOME! WILL YOU CUT THAT SHIT OUT?"

"Sit!"

"DAMMIT!"

"I told her about Kikyo," Sango said with a smirk.

"What you do that for?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"I knew it was her!"

"Oh damn."

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" Inuyasha cursed loudly as he kept hitting the ground with painful thuds.

"I don't…rekon…Kikyo…would ever treat me…this way. The person…that protects her…" he said angrily as he finally pulled himself up off the ground. Kagome glared at him before running back inside the inn. Inuyasha turned and glared angrily at everyone else.

"We are leaving now," he said through gritted teeth. "Get your things and let's go." They hurried off to get their things leaving a furious Inuyasha to his himself. _I will destroy you Naraku and then I'll come for my love…_

_------_

_---_

_-- _

"Kagra, where is the first of the band?"

"Jakotsu is somewhere nearby and I hear the priestess is heading this way."

"Oh good."

"But I thought she couldn't approach Mt. Hakure?"

"No she can't but I need her to come this way anyway. I have a little something special planned for her. Hakudoshi inspired me," he said with a laugh.

_That infant…Can it speak?_

* * *

**AN:**_ Please don't kill me. I am having to work on this sparingly now. Sheesh, School is such a drag. Thank you Shikamaru. Anyway, I will try to update again next friday. If I'm lucky, I might can update again this weekend but I highly doubt it. The story is way AU from here on out but I hope you will enjoy it anyway. -girns- Thanks for reading. _


	19. Enter Jakotsu!

"So what's the hurry you stupid idiot? Why are we…?" Inuyasha pounded Shippo on the head leaving an enormous bump on it. "What you do that for?" he growled.

"That's for not minding your own damn business. Why don't you go over there with Kagome? I'm sure you two have loads to talk about," Inuyasha smirked.

"Now now Inuyasha. Shippo was just…"

"Shut up Miroku!" Sango shouted.

"Hey, what did I do to you?"

"Miroku, don't mind them. They are just being stupid as usual. The more you do for them, the more ungrateful they become."

"Inuyasha sit!" Inuyasha hit the ground with another load thud.

"Which is exactly why you're still walking," he said through gritted teeth, pulling himself up off the ground. She turned her nose up in the air and proceeded to talk with Sango. Inuyasha shook his head and continued to lead the group south.

"MASTER INUYASHA! MASTER INUYASHA!"

"Inuyasha, do you hear something?" Miroku asked.

"MASTER INU…Oh, good." Myoga proceeded to drink blood from Inuyasha's nose but he thumped him off a second later.

"Myoga? Where the hell have you been ya lazy flea?"

"Is that anyway to greet a faithful servant?" he asked tearfully.

"Oh whatever. So why are you here?" Myoga hopped onto Miroku's shoulder and made himself comfortable.

"I have a bit of info that might be useful to you. Inuyasha, terrible things are about to happen."

"What do you mean?"

"The Band of Seven has been resurrected." Everyone stopped in their tracks to listen to this story.

"Huh? Band of Seven?" Sango asked.

"You haven't heard?" Myoga asked.

"Yeah, I've heard but not much. Kikyo was telling me something about it before she took off." Everyone got quiet as Myoga continued with his story.

"Well, it seems the fair priestess is always one step ahead of you."

"I'd expect nothing less of my Kikyo," Inuyasha replied proudly. _Ooops. Did I say that outloud? _Inuyasha could feel the angry stares and decided to turn away and face the opposite direction. "Continue you lazy flea or else I'll have to smack you again."

"Alright already. Anyway, well the band was a group of seven mercenaries known for their brutal slaughtering of innocent people. They'd kill with no remorse and were very good at it too. They all specialized in different areas and I hear the most powerful of the seven was a man by the name of Bankotsu."

"I bet he ain't all that tough. So who are the others?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"I don't know but he's the one I heard the villagers down south screaming about. A few of them claimed to have spotted him in the area a few days ago."

"Inuyasha, we need to quickly get there and question the villagers. If he's the most powerful you need to…" He was cut off by loud screaming coming from a distance. Inuyasha stood up and looked around.

"Sango…"

"Already on it. Kirara!" Sango mounted Kirara and started scanning the area from the skies. "Oh, my…INUYASHA! YOU NEED TO COME QUICK!"

"Hop on Kagome!" Kagome mounted Inuyasha and off they ran southward down the rocky path towards the village.

"I smell blood and lots of it," Inuyasha commented. Seconds later they all came to a stop.

"Oh my…look at all those dead bodies!" Kagome cried. There were close to ten dead soldier bodies lying in the middle of the village square. There were still a few villagers running around trying to get away from the village. Sango and Kirara landed next to Inuyasha and surveyed the area.

"Inuyasha, this is terrible," Miroku replied clearly saddened. "Who would…Inuyasha I see somebody in the fog."

"Yeah, I smell something, but it smells dead and decayed. Stay here Kagome." Inuyasha walked forward through the slight mist to survey the bodies. He kicked a few around gently to see if any had survived but there were none.

"Damn." Inuyasha kept walking until he heard some movement. "WHO'S THERE? SHOW YOURSELF DAMMIT!" He heard a shrill laugh and then someone withdrawing a sword. Inuyasha immediately took out his tetsaiga readying for battle. "Why don't you get rid of the mist so I can see your face when I kill you," he said softly.

"Oh I think I will." Seconds later there was a strong wind, clearing up the fog and mist. Before him stood a tall, skinny man who could have easily passed as a female. "Ah!" he screamed. "Don't you look delicious?"

"What?" Inuyasha took a step back, clearly disgusted at his cross-dressing opponent. "I don't…I mean…keep away from me ya big loser!"

"Aw, I only want a small taste. You know, if I wasn't on such an important mission, I would take you as my own before killing you," he said dreamily.

"Inuyasha, is he hitting on you?" Miroku asked.

"No way he's getting Inuyasha," Kagome said softly. "HEY YOU! KEEP AWAY FROM INUYASHA!" Kagome cried.

"Oh, yuck! A stupid little girl! Damn. And to think a cutie pie like you would know better than that. Clearly you can do better…" He stopped talking at stared at Inuyasha excitedly.

"Enough small talk. Just who they hell are you? Why are you so excited all of a sudden? Answer me dammit!"

"Today must be my lucky day! You're the great Inuyasha. Damn. I don't wanna kill you just yet, cause you are so damn gorgeous!"

"Huh?"

"Inuyasha, there's something funny about that guy," Miroku replied grimly. Kagome leaned over and whispered something in Miroku's ear. "HEY INUYASHA! HE HAS A SACRED JEWEL IN HIS NECK!"

"You bitch! You must be working for Naraku. You reek of death and your skin is inhumanly pale."

"That I am. Very good Inuyasha."

"Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Jakotsu."

"MASTER INUYASHA! HE'S PART OF THE BAND OF SEVEN! KILL HIM NOW!"

"No problem. WINDSC…WHAT THE HELL?" His windscar was instantly stopped by Jakotsu's trick blade. "What the hell kind of sword is that?" Before Jakotsu could answer, they were surrounded by a cloud of thick smoke.

"INUYASHA GET OUT OF THERE! IT'S POISON!" Miroku yelled. Inuyasha looked around for Jakotsu but he had already vanished.

"I'LL SEE YOU AROUND INUYASHA. DUMP THE GIRL. YOU'D HAVE MUCH MORE FUN WITH ME," Jakotsu yelled before disappearing for good. Inuyasha ran back towards his friends grateful to be out of the line of fire.

"Inuyasha, let's hurry and get to the village. We need to gather more info and pursue the others…hey you got a cut on your right arm."

"It's nothing Miroku. I tell you this; he may look pretty but he's no joke. I barely dodged that trick sword of his. If Bankotsu is the most powerful, then I have my work cut out for me."

* * *

---------------------

---------------------

* * *

"Okay so this Jakotsu fellow is he like some he-man woman hater?" Kagome asked curiously. Kaede just laughed.

"Well you're actually right Kagome. He's a man but of course he dresses as a female, but to him it's different."

"In a sense I can't say that I blame him. This Kagome girl seems annoying. Always telling Inuyasha to "sit"…I think I'd have to do her in," Haku added with a smirk.

"You would do something like that being as you seem to be a vindictive person," Kagome snapped.

"My Kagome, I didn't know you cared so."

"Alright you two let's continue. We will pick back up with Kikyo's journey. As you know my sister is now traveling alone."

"Why won't she travel with Inuyasha?" Haku asked.

"It's a bit complicated Haku dear. You see my sister is still in love with Inuyasha but she also knows that her reincarnation is in love with him also."

"So? He loves her right?"

"Yes, but…"

"Then what's the problem? Kagome should get a life. She should go after Miroku or something. Sango doesn't seem to care all that much for Miroku."

"They all have pride issues you dork," Kagome snapped.

"Oh really?" he asked eyebrows raised and arms folded.

"It's clear that Sango has a thing for Miroku and he has a thing for her as well but neither one wants to admit it."

"What about Kagome?"

"Well…I suppose it's more Inuyasha than Kagome. He knows that she loves him but he's still into Kikyo. I don't know why since she's dead but I'm sure things will get clearer as the story continues."

"That's right Kagome," Kaede replied with a nod. "Inuyasha will eventually tell Kagome that he still wishes to pursue a relationship with Kikyo and he gives her the opportunity to leave him."

"But she stays right?" Kagome asked hopeful.

"Yes, she decides to stay in hopes that Inuyasha will fall in love with her as she did him."

"Does he?"

"Well…eventually he'll start to deeply care for her but it will be some time down the road after the Band of Seven is taken care of."

"Oh yeah!" Haku shouted.

"Alright then, we'll journey with Kikyo for a while…"

* * *

**AN:** _Hope you enjoy the chapter. Things are about to get interesting. There will probably be room for a sequel because of Haku, but I'm not sure how open I am going to leave things. I'll update again when I get the chance. I have a Harry Potter story I need to start on. -grins- _


	20. Kikyo's Lonely Journey

_Pure has become impure, impure has become pure. Good has become evil, evil has become good. To live is to die, to die is to live._

"Lady Kikyo, we are about to reach our destination." Kikyo's shikigami had flown ahead to see if they could find Mt. Hakurei.

"Thank you." Kikyo continued to walk down the path. My spiritual powers seem to be weakening as I get farther up the mountain. She walked a little further until she reached a barrier.

"Lady Kikyo, it seems that we cannot enter."

"Such a shame." _Guess I won't be fulfilling the old man's wishes after all._ Kikyo let out a sigh as she made her way back down the mountain top. _I wonder if Inuyasha's had any luck. I haven't seen or heard from Naraku. As for the band of seven, I am beginning to think that it was all just a ploy to get everyone side tracked._

"Where to my Lady?" one of her shikigami asked.

"We will look for another village to stay at until we can detect signs of Naraku. That barrier…it has to be released eventually."

---

---

Kikyo traveled for two straight days with no luck. The three villages that she had spotted were either in ruins or had been abandoned. She was now beginning to worry. It was now mid-afternoon and she was climbing a hill towards another grassy plain when she heard laughter. _Sounds like children._ She proceeded to climb the hill and when she reached the top, she found two young boys sitting around a well. They jumped at the sight of her but then smiled.

"Hello miss," one of them said. "You must be new here!"

"Yes, I am," Kikyo responded with a smile.

"Don't you worry miss. You are welcome here!"

"If you don't mind my asking…are you two out here all alone?"

"Oh no…wait, you are a priestess?"

"Yes, I am."

"Oh forgive us priestess. We did not mean to disrespect you," they said in unison. They bowed their heads politely and smiled.

"It's really quite alright. Now what were you saying?"

"Oh yes, the good doctor takes care of us. He lives in a cabin not too far from here. Oh, you must meet him priestess! He takes good care of us."

"Oh…well, alright," she said smiling. They took her hands and began to lead her towards the cabin.

--------

---

--------

Inuyasha and Miroku arrived at the village down south to find that it was now nearly deserted.

"Damn! We're too late," Miroku replied.

"I don't know…let's have a look around. Whoever was here sure meant business," Myoga said.

"Alright you guy, let's split up. I'll start looking in the cabins to the left and you guys wander the fields," Inuyasha ordered.

"Right!" They all split up and started to search the abandoned village. Inuyasha searched the first couple of houses with no luck. He was about to call off the search when something caught his attention. He spotted a small boy hiding underneath a bunch of broken wood pieces. Inuyasha walked forward and the boy started to plead.

"Pl…pla…please…sir…don't…ki..ki…kill me!"

"Hey, what are you going on about? I'm not here to kill you."

"Inuyasha? What are you…? Oh it's a boy!" Kagome cried. The others turned and immediately joined Inyasha and Kagome.

"Hey little boy, why are you out here all alone?" Miroku asked concernedly. He helped pull the small boy out from underneath all the wood and the boy started to cling to him then began to sob.

"It's alright now child. Here, go to Sango." Sango reached for the boy and he came to her, clinging to her just the same as he did Miroku.

"Just what we need, another whiny baby. We'll never get anything done if he doesn't…"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said softly. He immediately shut his mouth for he knew what would happen if he didn't. He was starting to get more and more annoyed with Kagome but he let it slide for now.  
"There, there child. Tell us what happened,' Sango whispered. The boy stopped sobbing and started to speak softly.

"He…killed…them. That…man…he had a machine man that killed them."

"Machine man? Are you sure child?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, he…his name was…Ginkotsu," the young one whispered.

"Hmmm…must be another one of the band of seven," Myoga commented. "Inuyasha we need to hurry before they destroy more villages."

"Uh…In…Inuyasha," Shippo stammered.

"What the hell do you want Shippo?" he asked annoyed.

"Uh…look…look…there's a…" Inuyasha and the others turned just in time to dodge a blast from a robotic looking man.

"WHAT THE HELL…?"

"Sango, take the boy and the rest of you get back out of the way!" Miroku shouted.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YA?" Inuyasha asked, but instead of getting an answer the mechanical man fired another round of small cannons at him and Miroku.

"Inuyasha…Miroku! Be careful!" Sango shouted. The little boy had started crying again, but was being comforted by Kagome and Shippo for the time being.

"I'll teach you to not answer me. WINDSCAR!" Inuyasha fired his windscar and it was a direct hit. He sent the machine man flying and watched as pieces of its arms and legs flew off into the distance. "Stupid idiot." Inuyasha turned as started to make his way towards Kagome and the others when Miroku shouted, "MOVE INUYASHA!"

"What the…?" He rolled out of the way just in time. "JAKOTSU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE AGAIN? SHOULDN'T YOU BE OFF SOMEWHERE PLAYING WITH YOUR DOLLS?"

"Oh how thoughtful of you Inuyasha, but no. I am content as is. I see you met my brother Ginkotsu."

"What brother? Oh, the one I splattered into tiny pieces a few seconds ago?"

"Inuyasha, don't be silly. Did you really think you could get rid of one of us that easily? He'll be fine. Bankotsu has fixed him up again quite nicely. Why don't you see for yourself?"

"Inuyasha, I have a bad feeling about this," Myoga said.

"Shut up. Hey, Jakotsu, why don't you let me finish you off first and then I'll go and see if you're just pulling my leg."

"Oh goody! I was hoping you'd play with me some. Unsheathe your sword and let's do a lovers dance of blades!"

--------

---

--------

"Dr. Suikotsu! Dr. Suikotsu! Look who we've found!" the boys shouted as they ran ahead of Kikyo. Kikyo shook her head and laughed as she slowly made her way towards the cabin.

"Oh boys, I was beginning to worry about you. Where have you been all this time?" he asked the boys.

"At the well and…" That was all Kikyo heard of the conversation for something immediately caught her eye. She peered inside the cabin and saw that there were three other children inside playing in a circle. _All these children and only one man to watch them. He must be special._ Kikyo smiled and made her way towards the cabin steps but stopped immediately. _I don't sense…could it be?_ She studied him closely for a moment and then gasped. Her spiritual powers detected a sacred jewel shard planted in his neck. _Why isn't it tainted? Could it really be that he's so kind that the jewel does not affect him?_ Kikyo frowned. The sacred jewel was so sensitive that if it detected even a hint of jealously or anger, it could become tainted in mere seconds. _What is going on here?_ She decided that this was something she needed to investigate.

"Uh…excuse me good doctor?" He looked up and saw the priestess and his face went blank.

"I'm…you're the priestess right?"

"Yes I am," Kikyo said humbly.

"I'm so sorry for being rude. Please forgive me. The children…I was so caught up…"

"It's quite alright. I know they can be a handful at times," she replied, extending her hand for him to shake. When he took her hand Kikyo's suspicions were confirmed. _So he's dead…just like me._

* * *

**AN:**_ Sorry for the short chapter. I could have made it longer but since the next chapter is going to be detailed, It'll end up being longer than this one. _


	21. Flames of Passion Part I

Kikyo watched as Suikotsu fixed up a cut on one of the children's legs before coming outside to talk with her.

"So priestess, what brings you in this area? I have to say that there isn't another village around for miles."

"Well, I have been following a series of rumors about some group called the band of seven. Have you heard of them?" Suikotsu frowned thoughtfully before shaking his head.

"No, I'm sorry priestess. I wish I could be of more help to you." Kikyo smiled and shook her head.

"No, it's quite alright. Um…if you don't mind me asking, why are you taking care of so many young children all on your own?"

"Well," he sighed and looked back towards the cabin as they walked towards a nearby well. "I just…couldn't leave them all alone. A few days ago I was traveling in this area. I have no idea where I had been but I was looking around for a place to stay when I saw these children sitting on the steps of a cabin that had been burned to the ground in some village not too far from here. They said something about playing in a field and when they returned, their village had been burned to the ground. There was no way to know whether or not their parents had fled or been killed so I brought them along with me. I found this deserted cabin and we've been staying here for while now. Just us. Every now and then, a villager will venture out here for my help. I'm pretty sure you've noticed that I'm a doctor."

"Mmhm and a pretty good one too." Kikyo smiled as they continued to walk down the grassy path. _So it seems he has no idea about the shard._ "Dr. Suikotsu, I'm sorry for all the questions but you said that you didn't know where you'd been?"

"Yeah…I guess I may be suffering from a bit of amnesia."

"Can you remember anything at all?"

"No…well…just fire…fire and I remember burning buildings but I guess I blanked out at some point." Dr. Suikotsu and Kikyo stopped at the well. So he has no idea that he's already dead…how sad.

"Dr…hey doctor? What is the matter?" While Kikyo was lost in thought, she did not notice Suikotsu when he dropped to the ground.

"My hands…blood…all over them…OH NO! I HAVE TO WASH MY HANDS!" He ran over to the well and started drawing water quickly. Some of the children heard him screaming and came to see what all the fuss was about.

"Oh no! Priestess, you have to help him!" Kikyo stood there and watched as the frail man frantically began washing his hands.

"But children, there's not any blood on his hands. Why is he acting this way?"

"Sometimes he gets like this priestess…he'll wash his hands for hours!" Kikyo leaned over and tapped Suikotsu on the shoulder but he violently pushed her away.

"STAND BACK OR ELSE YOU'LL GET BLOOD ALL OVER YOU!" Kikyo stared at him curiously. Could it be the effects of the shard?

"PRIESTESS! PRIESTESS! COME QUICK!" Kikyo turned to see some of the other children heading her way.

"What is it?"

"There's some thing shooting at us!"

"Go and hide somewhere children! I'll take care of this." She looked down at Suikotsu but he was still in a state of shock. _Guess I'll have to leave him here_. There was a loud crash immediately diverting Kikyo's attention back to the matter at hand. She took out her bow and headed in the direction of the crash. _I hope it's something I can easily take care of._

* * *

_-------------------------------_

* * *

"INUYASHA, DID YOU HEAR THAT?" Myoga shouted. Inuyasha and Jakotsu both stopped to see what was up.

"That crash…Oh goody! That must be Renkotsu and the others!" Jakotsu shouted. "Hate to tease and run but duty calls." He swung the trick blade one last time before disappearing into a wave of miasma up the mountainous terrain.

"Damn it! He got away. Hey Myoga, any idea what that crash could have been?" Myoga hopped onto Inuyasha's shoulders and frowned.

"I don't know master Inuyasha, but I think we should follow them."

"How do we know which way to go?" Sango asked.

"Easy. Just follow the…what the hell?" Inuyasha looked on the rocky ground and noticed their were tracks going in every direction. "I can't pick up his scent either…damn miasma." Inuyasha sighed and put his tetsaiga away.

"I say we keep going south Inuyasha. We're bound to run into them sometime soon."

"Yeah, I agree with Miroku," Kagome added.

"Yeah let's just get going…" There was another loud crash and a piercing scream that made the hairs on Inuyasha's head stand.

"Master Inuyasha!"

"Let's go! Kagome, on my back!" Kagome quickly climbed onto Inuyasha's back; the others followed suit and headed off after Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha? What is it? Do you smell something?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, I just picked up a scent…a bunch actually. They all smell like graveyard soil."

"That must be the band since they are all supposedly traveling together now." Once more a scream pierced the air like a knife and it made the group uncomfortable.

"Inuyasha, sounds like someone is in big trouble."

"Yeah I know, but…I can't sense anyone else!"

"Inuyasha, I'm starting to pick up sacred jewel shards…there are several in the area!" Kagome shouted.

"Oh yeah! Looks like we've hit the jackpot!"

"No, but Inuyasha…something's not right. I have a bad feeling…"

"We're almost up the mountain…Myoga, why do I feel funny about this place? It's like…"

"Inuyasha, I think we're near the mountain Kikyo warned you about. Mt.Hakurei maybe?" Myoga commented.

"Hmmm…that would explain the weird spiritual pressures I'm picking up," Miroku said. They had reached the top of the mountain and as soon as Inuyasha headed down the rocky side, he had to quickly dodge a small cannon that had been fired.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Inuyasha and the others landed, only to find Jakotsu sitting on top of a huge tank with his other siblings.

"Oh goody! Look Renkotsu, it's Inuyasha! Isn't he quite the looker?"

"Oh give me a break. He's alright. Anyway, they aren't important right now."

"That's right. We have more urgent matters to deal with."

"HEY YOU! DON'T YOU ACT LIKE WE AREN'T STANDING HERE!" Inuyasha took out his tetsaiga, readying himself for battle. "Hey…wait a sec, don't I know you?"

"Who me?" Bankotsu said smiling. "Oh no, I do believe you are sadly mistaken. I may look like someone that you used to know…"

"Cut the act! I know I've seen you somewhere before but that doesn't matter. From the looks of it, you're also part of the band of seven. Tell me, why is it that I only see four of you? Who's missing?"

"If you must know Inuyasha, we are not here to fight you…at least not right now. Two of our party are no longer alive. Your dear old brother killed Mukotsu and Kyokotsu met a pack of angry wolves but that's neither here nor there," Bankotsu replied.

"Suikotsu, come on! We haven't the time for this! If you keep this up, your little friend will meet her end. Just look at her." Suikotsu looked down at Kikyo, who was now passed out on the ground. Her hair had come undone and her clothes were slightly torn. There was also a huge cut on her right arm and white orbs were leaking out of her.

"Inuyasha…is that…" He looked over to where Suikotsu was standing and saw that he was standing over a woman…a woman that looked just like…

"Master Inuyasha! I think that's Kikyo!" Inuyasha dropped Kagome and started quickly towards Kikyo, but Jakotsu stopped him with his trick blade.

"Tsk tsk Inuyasha. This does not concern you," Bankotsu replied.

"LIKE HELL IT DOESN'T!" He started towards her once more but Renkotsu began firing rounds at them.

"Dammit!"

"Inuyasha, I wonder what they want with Suikotsu?" Sango asked.

"HEY YOU! WHY ARE YOU MESSING WITH THAT GUY? JUDGING FROM THE LOOK ON HIS FACE, I'D SAY HE WANTS YOU ALL TO FUCK OFF!"

"For your information Inuyasha, the good doctor here is our little brother. Isn't that right Suikotsu?" Suikotsu stared wildly between Kikyo, who had now started to sit up and his fellow bretherin.

"No…no I won't go! You can't make me! I can't…NO MORE BLOOD!"

"Suikotsu, don't tell you've done gone and went soft on me. Come come now. We haven't all day. We have jewels to gather so that we can become strong again."

"Ban…kotsu…leave him…alone." Kikyo stood up and aimed an arrow at right at Bankotsu's neck. Her hair was whipping gracefully in the wind as she stood there staring down her adversaries.

"Inuyasha look! She's standing now!" Myoga shouted. Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat when he saw her standing there. He was happy and yet there was a sadness about him. He could tell that it was taking a lot of energy for her to stand there. Her face was dirty from the battle and seeing her out there all alone…

"Inuyasha? We have to do something," Miroku whispered. "I fear for her life…and if we just stand here and…" Without hearing another word, Inuyasha took off after Kikyo.

"No you don't you pathetic half-demon!" Bankotsu shouted, as Jakotsu aimed for Inuyasha once more. He missed as Sango's hiraikotsu stopped the attack.

"Damn you woman!" Jakotsu shouted, making ready to run at Sango but Genkotsu fired a round trapping them all inside a ring of blazing fire.

"Dammit all!" Bankotsu laughed now turning his attention back to Kikyo and the good doctor.

"Well, well priestess," said Bankotsu teasingly, "looks like you're on your own. What will you do now?"

* * *

---

---

_What will you do priestess?_ Naraku laughed as he continued to observe from afar.

* * *

**AN:** _Sorry for the late updates. School, Naruto, Harry Potter. All of the above are reasons why this update has been delayed. I'll update again this week. Possibly before friday. I am so not giving up on this one. I have plans for my dearly beloved Kikyo. Anyway, R&R. Lots of love guys: _


	22. Flames of Passion Part II

"You act as if I'm afraid of you."

"You should be priestess. In fact, you should be afraid of the so called 'good doctor' as well. He's not what you think he is. He's one of us. A killer, a madman; his thirst for blood unlike any of ours," Bankotsu teased. Kikyo chanced a sidelong glance towards Suikotsu, who was now sitting on the ground, hands covering his ears as he rocked back and forth.

"Oh dammit. Come on Suikotsu! We haven't the time for such nonsense. Inuyasha isn't getting any younger…and I want a taste of him before I have to kill him."

"Like hell you do Jakotsu!" Inuyasha yelled. Inuyasha gritted his teeth as he stood inside the ring of fire. _Dammit. I have to get Kikyo out of there…but I…_He looked over his shoulder to see Sango and Miroku standing in front of Kagome. Shippo was clinging to her as if his life depended on her and Kagome looked just as frightened_. I can't leave them either…What do I do?_

"I'm warning you Bankotsu. The next arrow I fire will go straight through your heart!"

"Doesn't matter priestess. We're already dead. But then again, so are you." Kikyo fired an arrow and it just missed Bankotsu as Genkotsu shot it down. This is not good.

"Dr. Suikotsu, you have to get out of here! Doctor, did you hear what I said?" Kikyo turned to see Suikotsu lying rigid on the ground.

"Ah yes, seems like he's regaining his memory. Better look out priestess."

Kikyo turned to see Dr. Suikosu was now rolling around on the ground screaming in pain. His body was twitching violently and his skin was starting to turn a dark shade of red.

"Doctor? Doctor please…are you alright?" Kikyo leaned over to see if he was alright but she struck hard right across her face, sending her sailing against a nearby rock. Her back hit the rock hard and she immediately passed out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! KIKYO!" Inuyasha screamed as he desperately looked for a safe way through the fire. _Dammit! Kikyo! I…_

"BWAHAHAHA! Damn you priestess," Suikotsu said as he grinned and unleashed his claws. His body had transformed and he was now a beast, half human but half beast.

"Inuyasha, what are we going to do?" Sango asked. Inuyasha gritted his teeth as he thought to himself. _Damn that Suikotsu._

"Oh Inuyasha," Jakotsu sang teasingly. "You may want to hurry things up a bit. Genkotsu is getting a little anxious."

"Master Inuyasha…LOOK!" Inuyasha turned to see Genkotsu driving himself slowly towards Kikyo. He had transformed once again and instead of just a tank he was now like a lawnmower, the front of his grill cutting the ground easily as if it were paper with it's blades…and Kikyo was right in the line of fire!

"Inuyasha, if we don't do something Kikyo will be a goner!" Myoga shouted. Inuyasha looked around desperately but there was no easy answer.

"I…"

"Nevermind Inuyasha! Go!" Miroku shouted. Inuyasha gritted his teeth as he charged through the ring of fire, unsheathing his tetsaiga.

"Oh no you don't Inuyasha!" Jakotsu threw his trick blade but Inuyasha quickly block it with his wind scar.

"You're going to have to do better than that Jakotsu!" Inuyasha shouted.

"HEY INUYASHA! LOOK BEHIND YOU!" Miroku shouted. Inuyasha turned to see Genkotsu gaining on Kikyo. He was now only a few feet from her, his blades cutting the mountainous terrain. Inuyasha started towards Kikyo but Jakotsu blocked his path.

"Sorry Inuyasha but you have to pay attention to me only dear." Jakotsu laughed as he tossed a series of combo swings at Inuyasha, who was forced back by the pressure.

"Sango…"

"I'm already ahead of you monk." Sango tossed her hiraikotsu, making a quick path through the fire for Miroku. He quickly followed the weapon, dashing straight towards Kikyo who was about to be crushed.

"HURRY MIROKU!" Myoga shouted. Miroku got there just in time, quickly scooping Kikyo into his arms and rolling out of the way of the blades.

_Thank you Miroku._ "BANKOTSU YOU ARE MINE!" Genkotsu turned and fired his cannons but this time Inuyasha was ready. The wind started to swirl around the tetsaiga as Inuyasha drew back making ready for his attack. "BACKLASH WAVE!" Genkotsu's cannons backfired as Inuyasha's tetsaiga sent them fling back towards Genkotsu.

"OOOOOOOOOOH NOOOOOOOOOO!" Jakotsu shouted. "Gotta fly! Until next time Inuyasha. I'll…be…waiting!" There was a huge bang as Genkotsu exploded into thousands of little pieces.

"Let's move Kagome! Kirara!" Sango, Kagome, and Shippo mounted Kirara as they headed for high ground. The air was thick with smoke from the explosion and no one could see a thing. _Oh I hope Inuyasha is alright. _Kagome scanned the area but the smoke was still too thick to see anything.

---

---

Inuyasha sat up quickly but immediately fell back to the ground. His whole body was aching from the explosion and his skin was still slightly burned from the fire. _Fire…Kikyo!_ Inuyasha looked around for Miroku but the thick smoke was preventing him from seeing anything.

"MIROKU! WHERE ARE YOU? I KNOW YOU'RE NEAR BY!"

"Inuyasha…why are you shouting?"

Inuyasha rolled over to see Miroku laying just a few feet away from him. His face had cuts and bruises but he seemed to be alright. Next to him was Kikyo. Miroku had wrapped his arms tight around her in order to shield her from the blast of the explosion. Her head was nestled against Miroku's chest and Inuyasha couldn't help but to smile at his friend.

"Miroku…I…thank you…if it wasn't for you…she is…alright isn't she?" Miroku grinned at his hanyou friend.

"Yes, she's alright but I fear she's been hurt pretty badly. She's breathing but just barely. She may have a concussion as well…although being that she's already dead, I'm not so sure how that goes."

Miroku gently pulled away from Kikyo as he sat up off the ground, placing her gently on the ground. Miroku looked towards the sky and saw tiny white orbs circling the area. _Hmmm…_Something else caught his eye. _Samiyousho!_ They didn't stay long. As soon as Miroku spotted them, they turned and flew away. _Naraku._

"Hey Miroku! Are you alright?" Sango and he others ran over and knelt beside him, brushing the debrii off of him.

"Oh I'm fine Sango dear. It's so good to know that you care." He placed his hand on her rear but she slapped him in the face. "I thought…you cared," he said smiling weakly. She glared at him angrily before turning to Inuyasha.

"Inu…"

"Not now Sango," Miroku whispered, pulling her back. They both looked on silently as Inuyasha approached Kikyo, kneeling over her wiping the dirt off of her face. He lifted her head gently, staring at her as if he wanted to cry.

"Kikyo," he whispered, caressing her cheek. She stirred a little but did not awaken.

"Inuyasha, she can't...her soul collectors can't get through. You'll have to take her away from here," Kagome said softly. Sango smiled at her weakly but Kagome only turned away.

"Inuyasha do you want me to…?"

"No…he should do it," Kagome said weakly. There was a strange finality to her tone so Miroku thought it best not to argue with her. Inuyasha scooped Kikyo into his arms and slowly started to carry her away from the mountain towards the glowing forest nearby. Kagome and the others hesitated before slowly following after him.

----------

----

----------

"Hakudoshi, you'll be making your appearance soon. Is the infant somewhere safe?"

"Yes, he's quite safe. No one knows who he is or where he's at. Not even Kagra."

"Very good then. I think I should be getting ready. It would seem Inuyasha and his friends managed to escape. If the band can't finish them off then I guess you and I will have to do it ourselves. In the meantime, I must find away to lure Kikyo here. She managed to escape with a few minor injuries. Not that I expected her to die by the hands of another. She's too strong of a priestess_." In due time my Kikyo…In due time…_

_---_

_---_

_--- _

As soon as Inuyasha reached the entrance to the nearby forest, Kikyo's soul collectors immediately started encircling her, giving her body the precious souls needed in order for her to survive. Inuyasha propped her against a tree as he stood over her to make sure she was ok. Her eyes flutter open and twisted her face weakly. She was clearly still in pain.

"Inu…yasha…what…are you…doing here?" Her breath was labored and she winced each time she tried to speak. Sango and the others finally caught up with Inuyasha but decided to stand a few feet back so the could have a little privacy. Kagome stared at them sadly before turning to face the sky. _I can't stand to see them like this._

"Kikyo, you shouldn't be talking. You're hurt," Inuyasha responded as he moved a strand of her hair out of her face. She looked up at him tearfully and his heart stopped.

_Kikyo…you look so sad. _She seemed to have read his thoughts, for her eyes seemed to smile.

_No…I'm ok Inuyasha. I'll always be ok because I have you._

"I'm fine Inuyasha. Thank you. Thank all of you for getting me to safety. I can now safely rest up and go after Naraku again."

"WHAT?! No…I won't allow it!"

"Inuyasha! You can't tell me what to do. I owe Naraku and I will get him back for all the pain and suffering he's caused me."

"I know you want to do that but I feel the same way! I too want to get him back for all the trouble he's put me through."

"But…"

"Kikyo, at night I have terrible nightmares about the day…" He stopped suddenly as Miroku cleared his throat. He had forgotten all about Kagome and the others being there. Kikyo only turned away and looked towards the sky.

"Inuyasha, I am not going to go after him right now. I'll wait a day or two before I go but I have to go. I can't just sit here and do nothing. I was resurrected and unwillingly forced to be in a world in which I do not belong—a world in which I have no place."

"Kikyo, don't say that," Inuyasha whispered.

"No! It's true. There is but one reason I was brought back into this world and it is to destroy Naraku so that my soul can rest in peace. That is my only purpose, my only reason for existing." Inuyasha shut his eyes tightly as the tears started to stream down his face. _Why Kikyo? Why do you feel this way? Does my loving you not mean anything anymore?_ Miroku placed a hand on his good friends back, clearing sensing the awkward moment.

"Inuyasha, you must go now. What's left of the band is now making its way up the rest of the mountain. You must quickly follow and destroy them."

"What…what about you?" he asked. He wanted to destroy the band for hurting Kikyo but at the same time he did not wish for her to be alone.

"You forget that I am a priestess. I can take care of myself. After all, I am alone in this world."

"You listen to me, you are not alone in this world. You will always have me." Once again Miroku coughed, signaling for Inuyasha to cut it short. The tension was starting to get unbearable and Miroku was ready to get going. Kikyo smiled weakly as she pulled herself up.

"Go now Inuyasha and be careful." She walked towards Miroku and bowed her head lightly. "Thank you for everything."

"Anytime priestess."

"Master, we have to get going now before we lose their trail." Inuyasha sighed as he turned to leave. He looked back one last time to see Kikyo staring at the sky sadly._ Please be safe Kikyo. I'll be back for you. I promise. I will prove to you that you are not alone in this world._

* * *

**AN:**_ Sorry for the delay. I was going to make this chapter longer but I got sleepy. I'll update again soon!  
_


	23. Naraku's Intention's Revealed

Inuyasha and the others walked along in silence. No one was in the mood to talk or rather, everyone was too afraid to speak. Miroku shook his head and looked around at the others. He was pretty sure that Inuyasha was feeling guilty about having to leave Kikyo behind even though it probably was best that she did stay behind. Kagome was a nice girl but even she wouldn't have been able to stand for that. Miroku chanced a sidelong glance at Sango who was clearly trying to make Kagome feel better by every now and then casting Inuyasha evil looks. Shippo was nestled comfortably on Kagome's shoulder, clearly not understanding anything that was going on. Miroku sighed. _It never ends…_Miroku walked briskly until he was side by side with his good friend.

"Hey Inuyasha…are you…ok?" Miroku asked softly.

"Huh? Oh…yeah, I'm fine," he replied sadly.

"Inuyasha, I know you're sad and upset about…" he looked back to find that Sango and Kagome were staring intently, clearly trying to eavesdrop. He raised an eyebrow before turning his attention back to his friend.

"Inuyasha, Kikyo's going to be fine. You forget that she's a lot stronger than Kagome."

"Did you…did you hear what she said though? Miroku, she…I just can't get over what she said," he whispered.

_I was resurrected and unwillingly forced to be in a world in which I do not belong—a world in which I have no place…_

"Inuyasha, I…I kind of see where she's coming from." Miroku winced when Inuyasha suddenly turned to face him, eyes flashing with anger.

"So you're saying you agree with her?" Miroku let out a nervous laugh and shook his head.

"Inuyasha, please be reasonable here. I'm only trying to clear the air here. It's been a long two hours! If I have to go another second without being able to breathe right then I am going to explode!"

"Who said you couldn't talk monk?" Kagome asked. Miroku could sense the fire in her voice and therefore chose to ignore her.

"Inuyasha, I know how you must feel about Kikyo but you have to try to see things from her perspective." Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and plopped down on the mountain floor.

"Do explain what you're getting at monk and if I were you, I'd make it good."

"Well, this is the thing, Kik…" A loud, shrill scream pierced the mountainous air and Inuyasha hurried to his feet, sniffing the air.

"Damn it! I can't smell a thing! The miasma has thickened." He looked around trying his best to pick up a whiff or a sound but something else caught his attention. A figure was heading straight towards them, through the miasma.

"Inuyasha…master I think that's…" Inuyasha side stepped just in time to dodge an attack from…

"Hmm…Inuyasha! It's so wonderful to see thee again," Jakotsu said teasingly. "Awe why do you look so down? Aren't you the least bit happy to see me?"

"Happy to see you? Why the heck would I be happy to see the likes of you?" Inuyasha took out his tetsaiga, it changing immediately ready for battle. "Miroku, get the others to safety. It's time I finish this loser off."

"Oh, safety huh? I don't think that's going to fly."

"MASTER INUYASHA! LOOK BEHIND…" Inuyasha looked behind him to see that thousands of Naraku's demons were attacking Sango and Miroku. Kagome and Shippo were hiding behind a big rock as his two friends did their best to protect them.

"WINDS…" His windscar was deflected by Jakotsu's trick blade.

"INUYASHA GET BACK! I'LL USE MY WIND TUNNEL!" Miroku took the wrap from around his hand.

"WIND TUNNEL!" Inuyasha put his hands up as Miroku's fierce winds started taking in the demons and everything in its path. Sango mounted Kirara, taking Kagome and Shippo with her out of harm's way.

"What the hell is that?" Jakotsu asked his face now white out of fear.

"Get in the way and you'll be next," Inuyasha replied. Miroku made quick work of the demons. Using the opportunity, Inuyasha sent his wind scar straight at the frightened Jakotsu, but missed by an inch.

"Damn it all!"

"INUYASHA!"

"Huh?" He turned to see Miroku now passed out onto the ground. Jakotsu let out a loud shriek of laughter as Inuyasha turned to face him. "What the hell happened to Miroku? Answer me dammit or I'll kill you now!"

"Well, I'm sorry to say that your monk has been poisoned. You see, Naraku made me promise not to tell you that his samiyousho were hiding inside the flesh of his demons. I would have thought you'd have sensed them, but alas no." He chuckled once again as he tossed his sword at Inuyasha, grazing his arm.

"NOW YOU DIE!" Inuyasha readied his backlash wave, sending the attack back at Jakotsu. He missed but was ready this time, sending his windscar right behind it. His attack hit Jakotsu dead on, sending his flying through a huge boulder.

"Serves him right the damn yamanouchi." Inuyasha hurried off to find Jakotsu. He found him pinned against the side of the mountain, a stake pinning him against it. Inuyasha's backlash wave sent him flying into a branch that was sticking from the mountain. He was now bleeding to death—stuck because the branch could not be moved.

"Damn you Inuyasha! And to think, we could have had something together. Hmp. That Naraku. I knew I should never have trusted him. No matter though. It was worth dying by your hands pretty hanyou."

"Wait…what's Naraku planning?" Inuyasha asked, kneeling in front of him. Jakotsu coughed, a large amount of blood spewing from his mouth, but he managed a smile.

"He's…something about a priestess…the infant…he wants to kill her…"

"Who? What priestess? Do you mean Kikyo?!?!"

"You…must hurry hanyou…she will die…"

"But she's not here! He doesn't…"

"She's here…he…lured her here…"

"TELL ME!" Inyausha cried, shaking Jakotsu, "TELL ME WHERE HE'S AT SO I CAN KILL THAT BASTARD!" Jakotsu coughed one last time before closing his eyes and was silent evermore. Inuyasha sat there frozen lost in thought. _She can't be here…she wouldn't…I told her that I'd avenge her, the both of us_. Inuyasha punched the side of the mountain before hurrying off to find his friends.

---

---

"Miroku? Miroku are you alright? Answer me you lecherous monk?!?" Sango shook Miroku as hard as she could, begging him to open his eyes.

"Sa…Sango…please…stop shaking me. I'm…I'm awake." She looked down at him happily, pulling his limp body into a warm embrace.

"Don't you dare scare us like that again you monk!"

"Sango…calm down. I have drained a lot of blood from Miroku so he's still quite weak." Miyoga hopped onto Sango's shoulder and out of harm's way, eyes squinting looking for Inuyasha.

"Hey Myoga I'm right here you lazy flea." Inuyasha walked up beside them and dropped to the ground. "Hey, is he alright?"

"He'll be fine," Sango replied. "What happened to Jakotsu?"

"He's…dead. We were right about them though. They're working for Naraku but it seems that not all of them were too happy about it."

"Really? Did you get the jewel shard then?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha looked taken back but shook his head.

"What? You idiot!"

"Hey, lay off. I had other things on my mind ok!"

"Inuyasha, what made you forget the jewel shards?" Sango asked. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and stood up. He did not feel like telling them that he was worried about Kikyo. He knew what the reaction would be and he's rather not go through it all over again.

"Just forget it. Anyway, I'm going back for the jewel. Kagome, you coming?" he asked irritably.

"Yeah, sure," she said glumly. _He must be worried about Kikyo. But why?_

"Hey Inuyasha, Kirara and I are going to take Miroku to that cave near the peak of the mountain. He should be safe there. Shippo can watch him and I'll catch up with you later."

"No, Sango. You stay with him. You never know. Naraku could be hiding up there somewhere. If that's the case, you send Shippo to find me."

"Got it. KIRARA!" Sango and the others left as Inuyasha followed by a sulking Kagome headed towards the spot where Jakotsu lie.

"Inuyasha…I sense a jewel shard! Several jewel shards to be honest…" Kagome chimmed thoughtfully. Inuyasha looked around Jakotsu's body but he didn't find a shard.

"Kagome, I don't see…" A rustle from behind made Inuyasha withdraw his sword.

"I'm afraid you're just a little late to the spoils my friend. Had you not run off so quickly then you would have had another shard. I wonder what made you run off and forget such a precious commodity?"

"Bankotsu…" Inuyasha said through gritted teeth.

"Very good mutt. Now let's finish this. I grow tire of your interference. Who knows? Maybe if you finish me off quickly, you may still have time to save your priestess."

"What are you saying? Is she really here?" Bankotsu waved his Banryu in the air, producing a small crystal-like orb. Inuyasha stared into the orb and saw Kikyo walking slowly up the mountain with her bow. Her hair was hanging down flying freely in the wind but he could tell that she was still hurt. She had a small limp in her walk but her eyes were filled with hatred and determination. Inuyasha forced back his tears and glared at his adversary; nothing but pure hate in his eyes.

"You see Inuyasha, every second you waste the priestess gets a little closer to Naraku. She's here somewhere on this mountain. In fact, she may just be right above us, but you'll never know unless you defeat me first." Inuyasha looked over at Kagome who was bent over in a corner, staring at something.

"Kagome what are you doing?"

"Inuyasha, there's something funny about this mountain. There's a bunch of clay looking stuff over here in this corner. I don't like it. I am going further up the mountain to investigate." She hurried off leaving Inuyasha behind.

"I wouldn't look so worried Inuyasha. It's probably best that she goes on about her business. At least now you don't have to worry about protecting her although I question how much effort you would have put into it since it's clear that Kikyo's your only concern."

"YOU SHUT UP ABOUT KIKYO! YOU HEAR ME! And what's it to you anyway? I care about them both…just in a different way."

"If you say so. Now prepare yourself Inuyasha!"

---

---

---

Sango sat down inside the cave next to Miroku. The miasma wasn't as thick here as it was outside and Miroku seemed to be resting peacefully. Shippo had fallen asleep leaving Sango to watch over them both. _I hope Inuyasha's ok…_Some rocks started sliding towards her making her sit upright. She looked to her right to see a figure that looked just like…

"Kohaku?"


	24. Revelations of War: Battle On

"Hey Kohaku!!!!" Sango yelled but he took off around the corner in the cave. "Damn," she muttered. Not a second later, Miroku gave a feeble cough and his eyes fluttered open. "Oh, Miroku!" she cried happily.

"S…Sango, we have to move quickly if we're going to catch Kohaku."

"But Miroku, you're not…"

"No, but I feel well enough to get out of this cave. If we lose him then we may never get out." He stuck out his hand for Sango to pull him up. She handed him his Shakujo then wrapped an arm around him.

"I'll walk with you. Come Kirara…help us find Kohaku!"

* * *

"I am sick of hearing you talk. I'll finish you off quickly and that will be the end of it," Inuyasha smirked. 

"I'm still standing. Bring it half demon!" Inuyasha unsheathed his tetsaiga and ran at Bankotsu, but he quickly side stepped and swung at Inuyasha while his back was turned missing him by just a few inches. Inuyasha steadied his sword, the yellow glow emitting from it showing the signs of the windscar.

"You'll have to be quicker if you ever hope to hit me with that. The windscar huh? Yeah, I've seen you use it but I'm telling you now you'll never hit me with it."

"Let's find out. WINDSCAR!" Inuyasha swung his sword, the windscar missing Bankotsu by several inches cracking the side of the mountain behind him instead.

"Stubborn dog. I told you…my turn…" Bankotsu's sword started to glow a bright red. "I'll show you what real power is hanyou!" He released a giant red orb and hit it like a baseball right at Inuyasha's chest. The hanyou fell backwards into the side of the mountain after taking a direct hit. "See…what I tell you…you'll never beat me. I hope Kikyo's putting up a better fight for your sake and hers."

"Just…just shut up!" Inuyasha shouted as he slowly rose to his feet_. Damn that hurt. Oh Kikyo…please…just a little longer and I'll be there…_

"Thinking about rescuing that priestess? Think again. You may won't to focus on the enemy in front of you Inuyasha!" Bankotsu took another swing, sending another orb flying at Inuyasha but he quickly rolled out of the way and countered with a windscar cancelling out both attacks.

"Pretty good hanyou. Let's see you deal with this!" He steadied his sword and it started glowing a pink looking color.

"What the…" _It's…It's the windscar only…_

"That's right Inuyasha. I have one too. Let's see who's the most proficient…" Bankotsu released his Dragon Hammer as Inuyasha stumbled to release his windscar. Both attacks hit each other dead on and exploded forcing both demons backwards into the mountain.

* * *

"Mmm hmm…well well if it isn't Kikyo." Kikyo had just made it to the top of the mountain where she was now standing face to face with Naraku. 

"YOU!" Kikyo took a step back but cried out in pain. Her leg was still hurt and for some reason the souls inside her body had become restless._What's going on here?_

"No need to look and sound so surprised Kikyo. Were you not expecting me?" he asked.

"I was indeed expecting you. However, I did not expect you to show up so soon for your demise. Tell me Naraku, are you that anxious to see the underworld?"

"Priestess, I see you haven't lost your spunk. At a time like this you should be trembling with fear. Then again what is there left for you to fear? You've already faced death once so death should come naturally to a being such as you. At any rate, you don't seem to be in the best health."

"My soul collectors take good care of me so no need for you to worry about my health." Kikyo took out her bow and readied it with an arrow, aiming straight for Naraku's heart. The wind whipped across her face forcefully in a strange way, having noticed her determination and hatred for the being across from her. Naraku just laughed as he inched closer to her.

"Stay where you are Naraku. I don't want to kill you just yet. I have a few questions I would like for you to answer."

* * *

"Hurry Sango before we lose him," Miroku said softly. They had just reached the end of the tunnel and was headed towards the light. 

"I'm hurrying but Miroku you're still…"

"Never mind me. I'm feeling much better." They sped up and walked briskly towards the light. Kirara got there first realizing that it was a way out. She immediately changed forms and beckoned for her mistress to get on.

"I see…so Kohaku was merely showing us a way out," he said thoughtfully as Sango helped him onto Kirara.

"Yeah, but it doesn't make sense. Why would he want to help us?" She climbed on top of Kirara with a shaken Shippo flying closely nearby and they headed off to look for the others.

---

---

Kagome watched the battle between Inuyasha and Bankotsu from afar. She was only a couple of feet up the mountain but because of the constant attacks being diverted towards the side of it, the mountain was no longer safe to climb. She crouched down and watched helplessly as Inuyasha was being thrown back once again by the pink glow emitting from Bankotsu's weapon. _Oh Inuyasha…Please be careful._

_---_

_--- _

"Is that the best you can do half-demon?" Bankotsu rushed at Inuyasha and sliced at his arm but managed to only graze it a little.

"Damn…you," Inuyasha said through clenched teeth_. This guy is as strong as me. How can I beat him? _

"I have a bunch of jewel shards hanyou. You look surprised. No, I'm not reading your mind, but the puzzled look on your face told me that you were wondering how I had become so much stronger. There lies your answer." Bakotsu's sword began to light up again. This time he produced an orb much larger than the first and sent it at Inuyasha. Inuyasha managed to roll over and duck just in time, as the orb once again hit the mountain with full force.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome. Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome falling to the ground along with the rocks from the mountain wall.

"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha made a dash at Kagome but was stopped dead in his tracks by Bankotsu's orb.

"Not so fast. Focus Inuyasha. I am your opponent. You'll have plenty of time to get the wench."

"In…nu…yasha…" Inuyasha quickly glanced at the spot where Kagome had landed. Luckily she had not fallen too far and the rocks missed her by mere inches._Hold on just a while longer Kagome. _

"BANKOTSU! YOU WILL DIE BASTARD!" Bankotsu took a few paces back and began laughing maniacally.

"Well, it seems I have your attention again. Let's end this now."

* * *

"As you wish priestess. Tell me what is it that you wish to know? I don't know why you insist on asking questions to which you already know the answers." 

"There is still something troubling me Naraku. Tell me, why are you after Inuyasha? He's just a mere hanyou and is no threat to you at the moment. Why is it that you insist on killing him? Why not go after Sesshomaru instead…or is Sesshomaru too much for you? After all, you too are just a mere half-demon."

"So the lovely priestess is in the dark this time about my true intentions? Wow. This is a first for me. Let me relish the moment." Kikyo fired an arrow but it just did graze the side of his arm.

"I don't have time for games demon! Answer me or the next arrow won't miss."

"Fine," he said with a smirk. The samiyousho that had been surrounding him went about their merry way leaving their master behind. "It's quite simple really priestess. Sesshomaru…well, I don't bother with him because he's not a threat to me. His powers are beneath that of my own so why waste my time on someone like him?"

"If that's the case then I guess it's safe to assume that Inuyasha's a threat to your existence."

"Yes, I suppose you could assume that. However, that's not the case."

"Then what is your deal Naraku?"

"You are priestess."

"Don't flatter me with such comments hanyou. Onigumo's heart may rest within you but even so you could never bring your lips to utter a word of approval about me."

"You're very sharp priestess. I actually mean that. Of all the foes that I've faced in my time, you have been the most bothersome. Imagine that priestess."

"Naraku…"

"It's you I want priestess and today I shall rid the world of you once again." Kikyo just stood there trying to keep her composure. _There is just no way Naraku would have gone through all this trouble to get me up here…to kill me…_

"You lie," she said a minute later.

"Lie?_Me?_ Come now Kikyo why would I lie? I have no reason to now that I am all powerful."

"You know full well that Onigumo's heart wouldn't allow you to kill me. You've tried it once before and it did not work. Now unless you've gone and figured out a way to remove the heart then…_Oh no! That's what…._Kikyo's shocked expression gave away her thoughts. Naraku just laughed clearly amused at the priestess' nervousness which was now visible due to her revelation.

"Very good priestess. I would expect nothing less from the woman who's been the biggest pain in my side for all these years."

"I…" Kikyo took a step back but almost fell down in the process. _My leg…it's still…_

"You have no where to go priestess. The end is surely near for you."

* * *

Inuyasha ran at Bankotsu wildly swinging his tetsaiga. Bankotsu just laughed as he easily side-stepped each swing and countered some with his own sword. 

"Inuyasha, we aren't getting anywhere. Time for me to up my game a little." Bankotsu jumped away from Inuyasha and held his Banryu straight out. A strange orange glow began to surround the weapon, the strange glow now enlightening the surrounding mountainous terrain. _What do I do?_ The orange glow was now swirling, shaping itself into a huge orb—larger than any of the others had been. _It must be the jewels…What do I…?_ Inuyasha smiled to himself and quickly steadied his tetsaiga. _Come on…send it this way demon. I'll send it back tenfold._

_---_

_--_

_--- _

"But…I don't understand…you can't just cut your heart out and…"

"Wanna bet?" Kikyo quickly took out an arrow and fired it at Naraku's right shoulder. A piece of his flesh was torn off but to Kikyo's surprise it began to regenerate. Seconds later it was as though she had never hit him. _My powers…are they weakening?_

"Ok. I am now tired of playing around with you priestess. Watch closely Kikyo for this is the last thing you will see before you perish."

Naraku took a few steps back and poked at his chest using one of the strong, bone like structures sticking out of his back. Immediately a clump of skin fell to the ground, thumping as though it was his…

"Your…heart?" Kikyo watched as the place where Naraku had pierced himself close up again as if he'd never been cut. "How…what are you Naraku?" she asked nervously. The hands that held steady to the bow and arrow had begun to tremble slightly. Kikyo stared at him, disgusted and frightened. _If he has no heart then he can…_

"Good-bye priestess." Naraku quickly struck Kikyo's bow breaking it in two. Then with one last smirk he pierced her right shoulder, sending her reeling backwards onto the ground. In the few seconds that all of this happened, Kikyo's life flashed before her eyes. Thoughts of Kaede and Onigumo…thoughts of Inuyasha and how they were both betrayed…thoughts of being resurrected…

_I, Kikyo, have no place in this world. I should in fact be grateful to Naraku for wanting to send me back to the grave from whence I came, but for some reason…some strange reason I yearn to stay in this world…_

"Kikyo…" Kikyo looked up to see Naraku approaching her slowly_. I have to…_Kikyo stood up carefully for the pain in her shoulder was unbelievable. It was as though she were human again. She looked around wildly, the wind whipping through her hair like a violent storm. She looked up towards the sky, which had now turned a murky gray. _A sign…_Once again thoughts from her past began to surface…old memories that she had—or rather thought she had—suppressed long ago…

"_Kikyo, why do you worry so?"_

"_I don't…know_. _Inuyasha? What do you think of me?"_

"Inuyasha…" More and more thoughts of the hanyou ran through her head.

"_Kikyo," he whispered softly in her ear, "I want to become a human. I want to use the jewel to become a human so that you don't ever have to risk your life again. I want you to live a normal life and be happy. I never want to see you hurt ever again and if that means I have to become a human, then that's fine with me. I will stay with you and protect you always Kikyo. Always because I love…"_

"_Inuyasha! Please, you don't need to…"_

"_No, I love you. That's right, I love you. I've loved you since the day I met you Kikyo…"_

Kikyo dropped her head low as the tears started to flow.

"_You listen to me, you are not alone in this world. You will always have me."_

"Inu…INUYASHA!" she screamed.

* * *

Bankotsu released his orb right at Inuyasha all the while laughing like a maniac. 

"Good-bye hanyou! It was nice knowing…WHAT THE HELL?!!" Inuyasha's backlash wave had now formed; the blue electric light surrounding the blade was now forming the twister catching the entire orb within its winds.

"That's right Bankotsu. It really is good-bye this time. BACKLASH WAVE!" Inuyasha sent the huge orb speeding back towards Bankotsu. He didn't event try to move for the orb was so big that he would have been crushed either way. The impact from the orb hitting Bankotsu was devastating. Half of the right side of the mountain began to crumble.

"Inu…yasha…" He looked around to see Kagome laying under some rubble. _Oh no…_

"Kagome!" He ran over to her and scooped her into his arms.

"HEY INUYASHA! UP HERE!" Sango and the others swooped down low and Inuyasha put Kagome on Kirara's back as they all ran away from the area. The rocks were now pouring down the terrain and it was no longer safe to be there. Inuyasha chanced a glance back but Bankotsu was now completely buried in the rubble. When they were finally a safe distance away, they all landed and began checking each other out.

"Ka…Kagome are you hurt?" Inuyasha asked, setting her down upon a nearby rock formation. She had a few cuts and bruises on her legs but other than that she still looked ok.

"Yeah…I'm fine," she answered weakly. "Just a slight headache but…"

"Kagome…I'm sorry…I…"

**_INUYASHA!_**

Inuyasha froze in place, his face now void of emotion and pale with fright. His heart began to race but he didn't know why. _What's wrong with me?_

"Inuyasha…are you…ok?" Sango asked.

"I…don't know," he replied thoughtfully. "I just…have this feeling…"

**_INUYASHA!!!!_**

"I have to go…something's wrong…" he replied. He had a wild and puzzled look on his face but all the same he couldn't shake the feeling.

**_INUYASHA!_**

Then it hit him like a rock to the chest. _Kikyo  
_

"Inuyasha! Wait…what's…"

"I DON'T KNOW BUT I HAVE TO GO!" He ran off past the crumbled area of the mountain and up the steeper mountainous terrain with only one thought on his mind.

_I'm coming Kikyo…Please hold on…_

_----_

_---- _

"In…INUYASHA!"

"Too late priestess. He will not come for you. He only cares for the teenager now…the hopeless reincarnation of you…Kagome. Why waste your last breath calling out to a worthless half-demon like Inuyasha?"

_It's because he cares...i think...i hope…and he'll…_

"He'll come for me," Kikyo muttered softly, her head hanging low as she wept silently; the wind whipping through her hair softly as it masked her sad face.

"Oh really now?" Naraku's tendons reached out and grasped Kikyo by the neck holding her up in the air. Her feet swung wildly about as she tried to loosen his grip but it was no use.

"A parting gift priestess." He kissed her lips roughly as he pierced her side in mid air. Kikyo's high pitch scream pierced the air like a knife; the echo ringing all over the mountain.

"I think you should let her go now and your life will be spared." Naraku threw Kikyo to the ground and laughed.

"Well, well Kikyo. Looks like your rescuer has come."

* * *

**AN:**_Sorry for the long awaited update. Been uber busy but I've had most of this written for about 2 weeks now. I just refused to post something that I wasn't at least 80 percent happy with. I am not entirely 100 percent happy with this update but I needed to go ahead and post because I have no earthy idea when the next update for this story will be. Thanks for being patient. It'll take some time but I'll get it finished eventually. I just can't bear to post horribly written work. Oh and this chapter was longer than most of my other ones so that should make up for some of it. LOL _


	25. Who's To Blame?

"Sesshomaru? What are…you doing here?" Kikyo asked weakly. There were dead souls pouring out of her body making her weaker and weaker. Her soul collectors were nearby but because of Mt. Hakurei's mysterious air, the soul collectors were not able to get close enough to replenish her. Sesshomaru stared at Kikyo briefly before turning his attention back to Naraku.

"All this trouble to kill one woman? You are pathetic, even moreso than my hanyou little brother Inuyasha." Naraku just smirked as he slowly backed away from his adversary. "Thinking about running away?" Sesshomaru unsheathed his Tokijin and took aim at Naraku but before he could even think to attack, Kikyo let out a horrible sounding cough that was rough and dry. Sesshomaru glanced over at her and saw that she seemed to be getting worse. Her face was devoid of any emotion and she was holding tightly to the cut above her shoulder breathing heavily.

"Running away from you? Please. You are no threat to me Sesshomaru, even if you are half the demon that your brother is. I'm leaving because I do not wish to fight you just yet. Killing you now would only be half the fun. I'd much rather destroy you when you're not so easily distracted." Sesshomaru frowned at Naraku's statement. _Me? Easily distracted? I think not._

"I don't know what you think you know but for your sake I'd calm that overactive imagination of yours. It just may cost you your life." Sesshomaru ran at Naraku swinging his sword but Naraku just as quickly put up a barrier.

"Hmph. Too bad Sesshomaru. You're just not strong enough to defeat me. When you see Inuyasha, give him my regards and in the meantime, take care of Kikyo. I'd much rather destroy her when she's at her very best." With that thought, Naraku disappeared.

"Damn. The bastard got away." Sesshomaru put away his sword and turned to face Kikyo who was now reeling from fatigue and swaying back and forth as though she had no idea who she was or where she was sitting.

"Kikyo. You are too close to the edge. You are going to…" He stopped mid sentence as Kikyo's body started to plunge forward over the mountain top. Without thinking, Sesshomaru ran after her, following her over the cliff and catching her in his arms. He landed with ease seconds later at the bottom of Mt. Hakurei in a small valley that was gushing with lush vegetation. He looked down at the woman cushioned in his arms but there was no sign of life in her at all.

"KIKYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sesshomaru looked towards the sky to the very top of the mountain and smirked._Inuyasha._ Sesshomaru's eyes widened as the woman in his arms began to shake uncontrollably forcing him to hold her tighter in order to keep her from falling out of his arms. After several seconds of this, she finally stopped shaking and fell into a deep sleep. In the distance, Sesshomaru could still hear Inuyasha screaming for Kikyo. He looked down at the frail woman in his arms who was now a step closer to death thanks to Naraku. She seemed to be breathing normally once again but who knew how long it would last.

_Sorry little brother but I think she'll be better off with me for a while._ Sesshomaru carried Kikyo away from the mountain deep into the forest without a second thought about his younger brother.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"KIKYO! KIKYO, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Inuyasha looked around wildly for her but she was no where in sight. He couldn't even smell her scent in the air. If there was a faint scent, it was being heavily masked by the strong miasma emitting from the stream below. Inuyasha kept walking but his head hanging low until he spotted something near the edge of the cliff. Is that…? His heart stopped when he realized what it was. It was a bow and it had been snapped in half. Inuyasha stooped low and retrieved the pieces. With his eyes closed, he brought a piece to his nose hoping…praying that it was just his imagination. No. He was right. The bow had belonged to his beloved and the smell of her was so strong that it made his insides turn.

"Oh…oh no…Kikyo…you can't be gone…not again…" Inuyasha doubled over as the tears started falling to the ground. Kikyo, I let you down…I…wait…there's a chance…

"Well well well if it isn't Inuyasha." Inuyasha's head snapped up and he let out a low growl.

"Naraku. Where the hell is my woman? You better not…I swear if you've done something to her I'll…"

"You'll do what? It's not my fault you didn't get here in time Inuyasha. Then again, you wouldn't have been able to stop me. Yes, I'm sure Kikyo is dead by now. I hear that falling over a cliff is such an easy way to go. I'm sure she didn't feel a thing." Inuyasha's body began to shake violently as the tears kept rolling. He wanted to withdraw his tetsaiga and destroy Naraku but his body was in complete shock. His arms and legs would not listen to him. All he could do was just stand there and shake.

"You…BASTARD!" he shouted. Inuyasha ran at Naraku blindly releasing his claws and swinging at him wildly but Naraku easily side-stepped dodging the attack.

"I grow tired of you Inuyasha. My turn." Naraku struck Inuyasha's side knocking the tetsaiga loose but instead of Inuyasha running after his sword, he released his Blades of Blood forcing Naraku to put up a barrier.

"INUYASHA! INUYASHA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Inuyasha turned to see his friends making their way towards him.

"STAND BACK YOU GUYS! THIS BASTARD WILL DIE AT MY HANDS TODAY!" he screamed.

"What is Inuyasha doing?" Shippo asked nervously. "He's just running like a madman at Naraku but he's clearly getting no where. That stupid Inuyasha."

"Now, now Shippo. You know how Inuyasha is," Miroku replied. _But I get the feeling…Oh no! Inuyasha's not using his tetsaiga._ "INUYASHA! USE YOUR TETSAIGA! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DON'T!"

"I don't need my weapon," he replied grimly. "I want to kill this bastard using my bear hands…"

"But Inuyasha…"

"ENOUGH SANGO! STAY OUT OF THIS! THIS IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!" Inuyasha screamed. Sango shot Miroku a worried look as they continued to watch the hanyou attempts at beating Naraku. After several seconds had gone by, Miroku glanced over at Kagome who now had the strangest look about her. She seemed to be in a state of shock.

"Hey Kagome? Are you…alright?" Miroku asked.

"I…Inuyasha…Kikyo…"

"Huh? What about Kikyo?" Sango asked worriedly.

"She's right you two." Myoga hopped onto Miroku's shoulder and made himself comfortable. "Look into the eyes of your friend. His eyes are satiated with rage and the way he is fighting blindly without thinking is a sign that he grieving," he said sadly.

"Grieving?" Sango inquired.

"He didn't get here in time," Kagome whispered. "Kikyo…Naraku killed her…again and Inuyasha probably feels like it's his fault." _It's not your fault Inuyasha…_ Miroku stared at her for a few and then turned his attention to his hanyou friend. Sure enough he could see where Inuyasha had been crying and his eyes were full of hurt and rage.

"This isn't good," he said shortly.

"What do you mean?" Shippo asked.

"Inuyasha…if he doesn't pick up that tetsaiga soon he'll transform. Wait! Look at him. His eyes are turning red now!" They all watched as Inuyasha plummeted to his knees, his head bent over and his hands clasping his ears. A fierce growl escaped the hanyou and when he finally rose to his feet, the look in his eyes struck terror into the hearts of his companions. Naraku just laughed as Inuyasha ran wildly at him, his claws ready to strike. Naraku shielded himself inside of a barrier but received a great shock when the barrier started to crack.

"What the…?" This…this fool! He can't possibly…

"INUYASHA PLEASE…WAKE UP!" Kagome shouted, breaking into a run.

"Wait! KAGOME! DON'T GO! INUYASHA'S NOT…"

"Myoga is it safe for Kagome to be out there?" Miroku asked hurriedly. Myoga cast him a grim look before responding.

"It would seem that not even Kagome can bring Inuyasha back."

"Huh? That can't be right! Kagome always gets through to Inuyasha!" Shippo huffed.

"No, I'm afraid not Shippo. You see even though Inuyasha isn't conscious of what his demon side is doing, he is still capable of feeling and before his transformation he was wracked with grief. Therefore his demon side is determined to make these feelings go away and he will kill until he is satisfied…or…well, in the case of Inuyasha, he'll just keep killing until he dies."

"But…Myoga, how can we help?" Miroku asked quickly. "We can't just stand here and do nothing!"

"I…don't know. He has to get the sword but…I just don't know…"

---

---

Sesshomaru placed Kikyo's still body near a hot spring in the forest. He left her there, going back towards the miasma stricken stream where he heard some infuriating shouting. As he listened he realized that it was that awful schoolgirl that traveled with his brother; the one who was supposedly Kikyo's reincarnation.

"Hmp. I think I'll go and watch. I need some entertainment."

---

---

_What…what's…why is he so strong all of a sudden?_ Naraku just watch horrified as Inuyasha continued to place cracks in his barrier. His eyes were full of hunger and Naraku could sense his thirst for blood. He's not human at all he thought frowning.

"Enough of this," Naraku mumbled. His left tentacle penetrated his own barrier and struck Inuyasha in the shoulder. The hanyou, who was in mid-air at the time, fell back but landed gracefully on his feet seething with anger.

"INUYASHA! INUYASHA PLEASE…!" Inuyasha turned his attention to Kagome, a bone chilling smirk forming upon his face.

"KAGOME RUN!!!" Miroku yelled but she just stood their frozen in place. He ran at her his eyes wide with excitement, the thrill of the kill coursing through his blood. He jumped and raised his arms to strike Kagome but was stopped by a whip popping his wrist. Inuyasha jumped back apparently shocked by the whole ordeal and glared at his new adversary Sesshomaru.

"Get back woman. He belongs to me." Kagome ran back towards her friends, grabbing the tetsaiga on her way.

"Sesshomaru…back so soon? What did you do to the priestess? Is she dead?"

"I don't know. You tell me," Sesshomaru answered coolly. Naraku glared at him before letting an evil laugh escape his lips. "I don't remember saying anything humorous."

"I just find it hilarious that you're always here to save little brother even though you care nothing for him. I also find it equally funny that you detest humans yet you save them every time like this girl for instance."

"Don't get it twisted you pathetic piece of filth. I care nothing for Inuyasha nor his lowly wenches." Inuyasha charged at Sesshomaru again but was easily pushed back by Sesshomaru's whip.

"Sesshomaru please…you're hurting him," Kagome pleaded. She was right of course. The places where Sesshomaru's whip made contact on the hanyou's arms were bleeding none stop. Yet Inuyasha did not flinch or anything. He just kept staring wildly between his brother and Naraku.

"I think I'll be going now. There's no need for me to stick around." Before Sesshomaru could react, Naraku disappeared.

"Damn bastard. Alright Inuyasha, this ends now little brother." Sesshomaru ran at Inuyasha, sidestepped his attack before punching him hard in the face sending him sailing in the direction of his friends. "Girl, you might want to revive him like you have in the past. In the event that you are not able to bring him back to normal, I suggest you run. With each passing second Inuyasha's demon blood is flowing, he loses a part of himself. With every transformation he'll be harder to revive…although I heard a rumor that it is possible to use the power of the sacred jewel to help. However, the jewel or shard must be purified and only a strong willed priestess will be able to succeed. Then there's the "true love" rumor but I don't believe in such nonsense."

"Sesshomaru, why are you telling us all of this? We all know how much you despise Inuyasha." Miroku inquired. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and smirked.

"I forgot how ungrateful you pathetic humans are. Never mind. I didn't say you had to listen nor did I say that you had to take my advice." He turned to leave but the sound of his brother's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Sesshomaru…what the hell…are you doing here?" Inuyasha tried to stand but fell back on his bottom; the pain coursing through his body was unimaginable.

"I was just leaving."

"Hey…hey wait. You were here earlier weren't you?"

"And if I was?" he asked softly.

"You must have seen her…you had to have seen her…why? Why did you let her die? I knew you were a heartless bastard but couldn't you see that she was injured?" Inuyasha's voice was shaking for he was trying not to scream out his feelings.

"What are you talking about Inuyasha?"

"Why you…"

"Inuyasha calm down!" Miroku said earnestly. "You're hurt and…"

"I DON'T CARE! HE LET HER DIE! THE BASTARD…I'LL KILL HIM!" Inuyasha used the tetsaiga to stand to his feet but he was still too beat up to pick a real fight with Sesshomaru.

"Little brother, I could kill you right now without breaking a sweat but I'd rather face you when you're no longer a broken man. At any rate, I have no idea what your relationship to this woman was since your real wench is always by your side. I'm assuming she was just an old flame but get your facts straight before making accusations. I did not let anyone die. _You_ did Inuyasha. It is your fault that she is dead and you have no one to blame but yourself. Good-bye little brother."

* * *

**AN:**_Well let's see…25 chapters already? Whew. Man. I still have no idea how long this tale is going to be. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I haven't been updating as quickly as I should but at least you get decent length chapters now. However, I'm still a strong believer of quality over quantity. She didn't die, but things will get interesting soon. Hope you stick around to find out. No idea when the next update will be but I'm working on it. Laterz._


	26. Destiny

Kikyo awoke to the sound of running water. Her eyes fluttered open but the light from the sun forced her eyes shut. _Where am I?_

"Priestess you're finally awake." Kikyo opened her eyes slowly to see a figure standing over her, his body blocking the path of the sunlight.

"Sesshomaru?" she whispered frowning up at him. Why on earth was he with her she wondered? She tried to sit up but pain shot through her body and straight to her head forcing a loud cry to escape her lips. Her head fell back against the ground but instead of the rock she had been embracing herself to hit, there was something soft cushioning her head. She looked up at Sesshomaru and noticed that he was no longer wearing his obi. He had folded his obi and placed it under her head so that she would be comfortable. _That Sesshomaru…_She smiled weakly up at him before once again passing out.

Sesshomaru walked over and sat down next to her. He placed his hand over her forehead and started checking her out. _She's warm…_He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small water jug and a cloth. He wet the cloth and placed it on her forehead. For a while he just sat there and watched her sleep, something that he had a hard time justifying with an excuse. Sesshomaru was not one for caring about another individual especially when it came to mere humans, but there was something about the priestess that couldn't be ignored. She was no ordinary priestess and the fact that she was in love with his pathetic half-demon of a brother Inuyasha was another thing that just didn't sit right with him. Inuyasha had Kagome so why on earth did Kikyo care so much? Sesshomaru glanced up at the sky. It was starting to get dark and the cool night air was coming in fast. He took off his kimono and draped it over the priestess before leaving to get up in a tree. It will be easier to watch her from high up he thought as he climbed the tree and made himself comfortable.

--------------------------------------------

"Wow. Things sure are tense around here," Shippo grumbled. They were all sitting inside Kaede's hut but the sustained silence was gut wrenching. No one dared say anything about the events of the day for fear their heads might be snapped off. Shippo was young and had no clue why everyone was so silent.

"Well now Shippo everyone is just tired," Kaede said calmly. "Today was a trying day for everyone especially Inuyasha so it's best you just let everything be alright?"

"Yes maam."

"Maybe if you'd learn to shut up sometimes the silence wouldn't bother you so," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Inuyasha that wasn't very nice," Kagome muttered.

"No one asked you." Inuyasha stood to his feet and headed outside the cabin. _Hmpf. Who needs them? They just don't understand._ He walked a little ways before sitting down on the ground. The night was young and the air was nice and cool. Inuyasha stared up at the sky, laying flat on his back so that he could see the stars more clearly._My Kikyo…I'm so sorry…I let you down again and I'm sorry. Why couldn't I have been there for you?_ He hadn't realized it, but he had started crying again. The tears streamed down the sides of his face and onto the ground.

"Kikyo."

"Inuyasha, you might wanna be careful. Someone might hear you," Miroku said softly. He sat down on the ground next to his friend and stared off in the distance. "Everyone is worried about you."

"Oh really now? Why is that? Afraid I might bite their heads off or something?" he grumbled.

"That and the fact that you haven't said anything to anyone since…"

"Yeah…I know and I'm sorry," he whispered. "It's just I can't understand why I'm so weak," he said frustrated. He punched the ground with his fist and then sat up sitting next to his friend.

"You're not weak Inuyasha but you have to realize that you can't do everything on your own."

"Yeah but I was supposed to save her this time Miroku. I promised her that day on Mt. Hakurei that I would protect her no matter what…even if it cost me my life."

"And I know that you would have done everything that you could have to keep your promise but Inuyasha you must understand that since she did not travel with us there was just no way you could have watched over her the way you wanted to."

"But it's still my fault Miroku. I should have made her travel with us."

"And that would have been just as bad. Did you really want to make her suffer like that? I know you say that you and Kagome are finished but don't you think that it would have been awkward and painful for her to see you and Kagome together?"

"Not if I was paying more attention to her than Kagome."

"Inuyasha, that's not what I mean. Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation which means I'm sure Kikyo would have felt funny traveling next to her…self…her live self," he said thoughtfully.

"I…well maybe but still. I should have been there."

"You can make this right you know."

"Huh? How?"

"By protecting her." Inuyasha's face dropped and he glared at Miroku curiously.

"I would 'cept she's already DEAD!" he yelled.

"No but I mean you can make up for it by protecting her reincarnation." Inuyasha's face softened and he stared at the ground.

"I…forgot about her," he said softly.

"It's okay Inuyasha. I know…it will take some time for you to completely get over Kikyo but remember who Kagome is. She may not be Kikyo but a part of Kikyo rests inside of her. If I knew Kikyo like I thought I did, I'm sure she'd want you to look after Kagome. Without her, we won't be able to defeat Naraku."

"I…you're right Miroku. She would want me to protect Kagome and I will. I will protect her with my life. Thank you…Miroku…for talking to me. I…I needed that. You're the only one who understands me…next to Kikyo who's…gone."

"I think someone else understands you too but he'd never admit it." They both laughed as they stood to leave and journeyed back towards the cabin.

------------------------------------------------------

Kikyo woke up again in the middle of the night and was surprisingly warmer than she thought she would be. She sat up and was pleasantly surprised that her head was no longer hurting. She was still a bit dazed and her head seemed to be spinning but it wasn't as bad as earlier. This time she decided to try and stand up on her own but her legs were still very weak and she plopped back down to the ground. _Oh well…_

"How are you feeling priestess?" Sesshomaru had come down from the tree and was walking towards her. Kikyo had no idea why she was smiling but she couldn't help it. Maybe it was because it was Sesshomaru taking care of her or maybe it was because she had always been curious about Inuyasha's brother. At any rate she brushed the thought and lay back down onto the ground.

"I am feeling a little bit better," she replied. "My legs are still weak so I am incapable of walking anywhere for now. You know Sesshomaru you do not have to stay here. If destiny wishes for me to die then it will happen anyway," she replied sadly.

"That's a copout coming from you and to think I always thought somewhat highly of you priestess," he said softly.

"Oh really? You thought highly of me?"

"As high as to be expected of a mere human. Destiny…Destiny is a funny thing priestess. I'm sure you're well aware of that."

"Yes, I suppose."

"Would you say that it was destiny for you to end up on that mountaintop earlier today with Naraku?"

"I…yes," she answered slowly.

"I see. So would you say that destiny meant for you to die up there today?"

"Well…I…I don't know but as you can see," she chuckled, "I am not doing so well right now. I'd be surprised if I made it through the night."

"You're taking this all so well."

"I've already died once and completely alone. Death is nothing new to me. In fact, I think I'd welcome it with open arms." She turned away and stared up at the sky. Such a lovely night to die she thought. _At least I won't be alone…_

"You will not die," Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Oh?" Kikyo watched as the silver haired demon approached her and sat on the ground next to her. A strong wind blew and Kikyo's body started to shudder violently again_. Not again…_Without thinking, Sesshomaru grabbed Kikyo and held onto her, pressing her body against his chest until she stopped shaking.

"The poison from Naraku," he whispered. _Her body is fighting it…_They stayed like that for several minutes until Kikyo's body finally stopped shaking and she was no longer moving. He looked down at the top of her head which was still buried deeply into his chest and frowned.

"Kikyo?"_She can't be dead…can she?_ She looked up at him and smiled but it was a forced one. He lifted her chin with his hand and saw that she had been crying.

"I'm…I'm sorry. It…it hurt that time," she whispered.

"No doubt in my mind that it did priestess. Despite what you say however, crying does not become you at all." Kikyo glared at him but only for a moment as a small smile formed across her face.

"You're right. It doesn't become me at all. Thank you…Lord Sesshomaru." She pushed away from him and folded her arms across her chest. It was chilly out and she wondered why she was feeling so cold all of a sudden.

"Lie down priestess." Kikyo did as she was told by lying back down onto the ground. To her surprise Sesshomaru laid down next to her, wrapping his Kimono around the both of them before throwing an arm around her. She snuggled up next to him resting her head near his chest. "You'll be warmer this way now sleep priestess. I do not believe for one second that destiny meant for you to die today. If that were the case, then you would not be here with me."

"You'll make a believer out of me," she whispered before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. Sesshomaru smirked, lying his head down next to her. _No wonder Inuyasha is crazy about you. Get better soon priestess or who knows what might happen._

* * *

AN:Well, I am so sorry about the long delay but you know how that goes. I hope you guys aren't too upset about the Kik/Ses. No, they are not together because I am determined to make Inu and Kik be together, but you have to admit Ses and Kik could make an interesting couple. At the moment though, we are seeing the side of Sesshy that he tries to hide all of the time. I believe he honestly cares for his brother but just doesn't want to admit it. My mind is just….funny that way. Anyway review because we love reviews. (We as in my multiple moods and personalities). O.o


	27. Nightmares and the Almost Kiss

**Nightmares and the Almost Kiss**

Sesshomaru was awakened abruptly when he felt Kikyo begin to tremble in his arms.

"Priestess? Priestess what's wrong?"

"INUYASHA! PLEASE…DON'T CALL OUT MY NAME!" she cried out. Sesshomaru shook Kikyo lightly until she jerked awake. She rolled over into his arms and started crying. Sesshomaru ran his claws through her hair until she finally calmed down. She sat up off the ground and folded her arms across her chest, staring blankly towards the sky. Sesshomaru sat up as well, a frown wrinkling his brow.

"Priestess?"

"It was…a dream…nightmare rather," she replied softly.

"I take it your nightmare, as you call it, involved my half demon of a brother."

"Yes. I…I was reliving the day that I was resurrected and I remember everything; every word ever spoken and every action that took place. Urasue…she forced me to watch her as she placed my reincarnation into a tub of herbs and then proceeded to suck the life out of her. The whole process was doomed to failure until Kaede and Inuyasha came looking for that girl. I was alert but I had no voice or movement of my own. My body…this wretched body of clay and ashes would not allow me to move. It was too late…when Inuyasha saw me standing there…he spoke my name bringing me back to this world. Of all the nightmares I have had recently, this is by far the worst one. If Inuyasha would not have spoken my name that day then I would not be here forced to live among the living. I am not wanted here nor am I needed. Sometimes I just wish…" but her voice trailed off.

"Wish what priestess?" She turned and glared at him, tears streaming down her face.

"Why did you save me? You should have let me die."

"I am not my brother. If we look at this figuratively, he did in fact let you die by not showing up on time. Since I am not nor will I ever be like my pathetic brother, I could not let you die. Besides, you are needed here."

"Needed? Oh yes…I am needed here to indulge Naraku."

"No, you are needed here because right now, you are the only one that Naraku fears. He laughs at me and rolls around in tears when faced with my brother but you…he goes out of his way trying to rid the world of you. If you give up now, you'll just be doing him a favor. I would have thought that you wouldn't want to give him the satisfaction after what he did to you."

"I don't but it doesn't change anything. I'm still not wanted here. Villagers fear me so I can't live among the living too long. Then there's Inuyasha…"

"What about him?"

"Nothing. He just…I can't fault him for wanting to protect the girl."

"He wants to protect you too."

"But he can't protect us both and whenever I'm around I complicate things. I see the looks that she gives me…and I feel so bad. It's not her fault that Inuyasha is so indecisive."

"But she knows about the past the two of you share. If you ask me I think she's being selfish. She wants him all to herself and it's impossible if you both have the same goal."

"True…but…"

"If you are about to question whether or not you're wanted then there is no doubt in my mind that you are wanted."

"You sound so reassuring. There's something that the two of you have in common."

"Who?"

"You and Inuyasha…silly," she said grinning. "When the two of you speak, you sound so sure of yourselves even when the future looks grim," she said sadly.

"But unlike my brother, I mean everything I say. When I say that you are wanted, I mean it."

"I'll let you win this round simply because I am too tired to continue this argument."

"Let me win huh? If you say so priestess." She turned to him and smiled weakly.

"Thank you…Lord Sesshomaru. It feels good not to be completely alone. I know you're not always one for company but you're putting up with me and I owe you a great debt if I ever get out of this mess alive."

"You will now let's get some sleep. We have a long journey to start in the morning. We can't get to Naraku if we stay here forever." She did as she was told lying back on the ground next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and they both drifted off to sleep.

-----------------

-------

For the next few days Inuyasha and his friends traveled from village to village looking for signs of Naraku. They followed a bunch of rumors about giant snake demons. On several occasions they came across Kagra and Naraku's samiyousho but in each instance Kagra got away.

"Dammit! We aren't getting anywhere!" Inuyasha muttered. They were now sitting by a fire under a big oak tree. They had stopped traveling for the night in order to get some rest and patch each other up. They fought a whole slew of Naraku's demons courtesy of Kagra but it was just a random attack and no one had clue what Naraku was up to now.

"Inuyasha calm down. Everything will work out. I'm certain of it," Kagome said softly. She placed her head on Inuyasha's chest and he covered her forehead with his hand.

"I know it will. I'm just ready for this war with Naruku to come to an end before I lose everything."

"We understand Inuyasha but as long as we keep working together, we'll get Naraku. So something Kagra said earlier has me thinking," Miroku said calmly.

"_You? Thinking?_ You mean with your brain and not your penis? Wow. That's a first," Sango said hotly.

"I do that quite often yet people are always surprised. Anyway Inuyasha, Kagra seemed like she was angry about something. Couldn't you sense that while you were fighting? It was as if she was trying to let off some steam. The attack was just too random ya know?"

"Yeah…you're right. She did seem…Hey wait a sec! So if she's upset then it's probably because Naraku has her doing something she's not too happy about doing. If that's the case it shouldn't be too hard to get some info out of her if we do it right."

"Yeah just what I was thinking," Miroku replied. "I have a feeling I know what it's about."

"What?" Sango asked.

"Well…she kept muttering something about an infant and then she said a name…I believe it was Hakudoshi."

"Hakudoshi? You think maybe Naraku has an infant and Hakudoshi is the name?" Shippo asked.

"Quite possibly," Miroku replied. "Still…something doesn't seem right about this."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Well, Naraku having an infant? Since when has he had time to…you know…and then there's the fact that no one in their right mind would be with Naraku."

"I don't know Miroku. We've seen Naraku's true face and to tell you the truth he's not all that bad looking," Kagome added thoughtfully.

"Hey…just what are you saying?" Inuyasha huffed.

"Oh pipe down Inuyasha. She was only saying what I was thinking," Sango scolded. "Naraku is a good looking demon. He's just…bad but then if he did have relations with a woman, she probably had no idea who he was and what he was up to."

"Either way this could prove troublesome. If Naraku has an infant that means the infant will be just as powerful—if not more powerful than Naraku himself. That means we have to speed things up a bit. We don't need more Narakus lurking about. We can barely handle Naraku himself and with Kikyo out of the picture…" Miroku stopped himself after realizing what he said. He shot Inuyasha a pleading look but Inuyasha just smiled.

"It's ok Miroku. Yeah, she was the only one he ever feared but soon he'll fear all of us as well."

"You guys, we need to get some rest. Shippo is already fast asleep and if we're going to hunt down this rumor about an infant then we need to rest as well. There's no telling what we're going to find," Kagome said softly. They all nodded in agreement before finding places to lie and rest. Sango and Miroku laid down next to Shippo while Kagome curled up next to Inuyasha.

"Get some sleep Inuyasha."

"I have to wait until you're asleep first," he whispered. "I have to protect you."

"Yes but I think I'll be ok for the night. Close your eyes and get some sleep alright?" She kissed his cheek and drifted off to sleep several minutes later. When he was sure that she was asleep, he finally closed his eyes too drifting off to sleep where unpleasant dreams were awaiting him.

"_Inuyasha, I love you and always will but you have to do this. I am already dead so use me…"_

"_I can't…I love you too much to…"_

"_INUYASHA! YOU ARE WASTING TIME! IF YOU DON'T HURRY THE SPELL WILL NEVER WORK!" Kaede shouted._

"_Kill me now Inuyasha…" _

Inuyasha woke with a start. His head was hurting and his body was drenched in sweat. _Kikyo._ He looked around wildly and saw that everyone was asleep soundly and unharmed. He looked down at Kagome who was nestled comfortably next to him sound asleep. _She looks so much like Kikyo when she's asleep…_Her hair was covering some of her face making Inuyasha chuckle. He reached over and got the hair out of her face staring curiously at the innocent young figure before him. _You two are so much alike yet profoundly different…_He leaned over and kissed Kagome's cheek before closing his eyes and going back to sleep.

-----------------

--------

"Kagra, what was the meaning of your attack on Inuyasha today?"

"Huh? How do you know about that?" she asked.

"Hakudoshi would never lie to me." Kagra just glared at Naraku. _So the little brat can speak now?_

"I needed to vent," she mumbled.

"Well be careful what you say while you're venting. Don't want Inuyasha and the others to find out about my other half. Now take Hakudoshi for some fresh air. Remember what I said Kagra." Naraku handed her the infant and watched her storm out the door. _Hmpf. She had better watch herself. I'd hate to kill such a useful servant._Naraku stared out of his window and grinned. _With the priestess now out of the way, nothing will stop me. Not even that infuriating Sesshomaru._

_----_

_---- _

Sesshomaru awoke early the next morning and prepared his vessel for travel. He had no idea where Master Jaken was located and made a note to go looking for him if he didn't catch up within the next day or so. Kikyo awoke just as he was making his way towards her.

"Ahh, you're awake. It's time to get going priestess. I fear we may have stayed in one place too long. I don't like leaving a trail behind and we must beat my brother to Naraku." Kikyo laughed as she sat up and stretched. It was still very early but she had slept pretty good and therefore had no problem being up early. She stood to her feet and started towards Sesshomaru but after taking just a few short steps her body started to fall back towards the earth. Sesshomaru got there in time, catching her in his arms pinning her body to his own. "Still very weak I see."

"I'm…I'm sorry. I don't know why…I should be okay by now. Have you seen my soul collectors?"

"Yes, just this morning they were hovering around you but there were no souls with them. I sent them off…I told them not to return unless they had good news."

"How thoughtful of you," she said softly. "You know, if you keep this up I just might start to believe that you actually care."

"What news it would be if one learned that I actually have a heart." She looked up at him curiously and smiled. Sesshomaru had no idea what had come over him but before he knew it, he was leaning forward brushing his lips against hers. A loud buzzing sound caught his attention snapping him out of his trance. He looked up to see Kagra flying by. She did not look down and he was relieved. Kikyo was still hurt and did not want anyone to know that she was still alive. Right now it was the only leverage that he had against Naraku and he wanted to keep it that way. He looked back at Kikyo who was now resting her head against his chest. _I almost kissed her just now…I can't let that happen again._ He scooped Kikyo into his arms and placed her on his steed. He stood behind her as they lifted off towards Kagra. Kikyo fell asleep again almost immediately giving Sesshomaru time to think. _I almost kissed her…Inuyasha's woman…_He looked down at her but closed his eyes almost immediately. Staring at her only made it worst. For some odd reason she was driving him crazy but he didn't know why. He had always been attracted to her but not like this. _I have to get a grip. I am not weak like my pathetic brother and I will not let this woman get to me…_

* * *

**AN:**_Okay. Sorry, so very very sorry about the long delay but I was on Christmas break with no internet. O.O Let me tell you, it was HELL! I was having fanfiction withdrawls…no e-mail; I bet you I had hundreds of e-mails. Gahhh…I was starting to get twitchy—hell I'm twitchy now. I write so much better when I am at school sitting on my bed at 2 in the morning watching Inuyasha reruns on Adult Swim. I hope this chapter didn't bore you to death. Yes, this is still going to eventually be Inu/Kik but right now it's Ses/Kik. If that would have happened on the anime then I would not have been so upset when Inuyasha left with __**that girl**__. Okay. I'm off to bed. My head hurts and I'm mad as hell about this whole no internet for 25 days! That's like…TORCHER! _


	28. Sesshomaru and Kaede: Heart to Heart

"Gah…I am really starting to get annoyed with Naraku. I wish he'd show his ugly face," Inuyasha huffed.

"Oh calm down Inuyasha. You know, this infant may be the best lead yet. We have been to three different villages so far and all have reported seeing a woman carrying a strange infant. We need to keep going and see what we can come across," Miroku urged.

"Yeah well, since when has Kagra been so caught up in her duties that she failed to watch her back. I say this is way too easy. It's as though she wants us to follow her."

"Inuyasha stop arguing with Miroku. We all know how much you like traps. The bigger the better," Sango muttered.

"Hey guys! She's landed!" Shippo hollered. "There's a village up ahead! Hurry Inuyasha! You can run faster than that!"

"Oh shut up before I eat you for supper! Kagome, hang on." He picked up the pace and followed his friends down the hill, into the next village.

---

---

_Come on Inuyasha. Follow me so I can get rid of this stupid infant. I have had it up to here with Naraku and I could care less what happens to this overbearing spoiled brat._

"Kagra."

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking?"

"Why don't you tell me Hakudoshi?" she spat.

"Ha! Just don't get any ideas. You try anything stupid and your life will end this day."

-----------------------

--------------------------------------

"You've been awake for quite sometime priestess yet you chose to stay silent. Why is that? Your mindless babbling never bothered me before." Kikyo just chuckled shaking her head.

"I was just enjoying the scenery. I've had to walk everywhere for quite sometime now and although my soul collectors are more than capable of transporting me, that is not their purpose."

"I see. However, one can't help but wonder whether or not you missed the joy of being carried everywhere."

"By carry you mean…?"

"You know what I mean."

"Is that a slippery way of asking me whether or not I miss being with Inuyasha?"

"I didn't say that."

"I see," she grinned. "So I guess what you are inquiring about is whether or not my traveling with you makes me uncomfortable."

"Something like that." She stood up on his steed and turned to face him, but he frowned. "What are you doing? You could fall and I am in no mood to go and get you. Besides, you see that vivid woman ahead of us. I do not wish for you to be spotted." Kikyo just laughed as she continued to stare the demon down.

"You remind me of him. You two are so alike yet so very different. I will admit that I sometimes miss your other half but after spending the past few days with you I have become somewhat accustomed to you and I wish to continue journeying with you long after I am healed…if that's…alright with you." She looked down towards her feet but Sesshomaru lifted her chin with his hand forcing her to look him in the eye.

"Are you afraid of me priestess?"

"Should I be?"

"Have I ever given you a reason to fear me?"

"No…"

"Then look me in the eye when you speak. It lets me know you're not afraid and I won't even bother to tell you that you have enchanting eyes." Kikyo stared at him for the longest time before a wide grin crossed her face.

"Sesshomaru, did I hear you correctly enough to assume that you just gave me a compliment? Very unlike you."

"Unless you don't know me as well as you think priestess."

"Very well," she laughed. Once again he found himself leaning in for a kiss but a big gust of wind caused Kikyo to slip. He grabbed her just in time enclosing her into a warm embrace. "I…think I'll…"

"Look what we have here." He turned her around slowly steady holding on to her waist. They both stared at the scene below them; Sesshomaru clearly amused. It was Inuyasha and his friends fighting with Kagra. "I think we'll stay back and enjoy the show."

----------------

"Kagra what's the deal with that infant. I know that infant is inside and we want to know why you're protecting it so."

"Oh you nosy monk," Kagra huffed. "That's none of your business. I will tell you this much--this infant is not the seed of Naraku."

"So…so he didn't trick some poor village girl into…"

"He hardly has the time to be engaging in such activities with women."

"Then if it's not his child why is it so important? Why does he have you watching it constantly?" Kagome asked.

"Like I said, that's none of your business."

"Kagra, there's no need to argue with them. I can take care of myself." Inuyasha and the others watched as a small boy made his way past Kagra staring them all down with a smirk on his face. Kagra just stood there horrified.

"Hakudoshi? But…how?"

"Is that the infant?" Kagome asked sliding off Inuyasha's back.

"Smart girl," Hakudoshi said with a smirk. His eyes made their way towards Inuyasha and he laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You must be Inuyasha."

"Just who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I am another one of Naraku's reincarnations. My name is Hakudoshi and I am going to help Naraku gather all the jewel shards and destroy you all."

"Like hell you will," Inuyasha growled. He took out his tetsaiga readying for battle. "Prepare to die you worthless…" Kagra cut him off with her dance of blades, firing them towards them.

"KAGOME…LOOK OUT!" Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagome, blocking the attack but while his back was turned Kagra and Hakudoshi made their escape.

"I SUSPECT YOU'LL BE SEEING US AGAIN SOON INUYASHA."

"COME BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha shouted but they were long gone. "Dammit!" He turned to Kagome who was now leaning over rubbing her calf. "Let me take a look at it. Oh…you're hurt," he said softly. He scooped her into his arms and stared down at her, a hurt look on his face. "Kagome…I'm so…"

"It's okay Inuyasha. You can't do everything. I'll be fine. It just needs a little peroxide and a bandage. I have all that stuff in my bag." She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

"You guys, I'm going to see if I can find us a place for the night. Sango, will you accompany me?" Miroku asked.

"Uh…sure. Shippo, Kirara, come with us." The others left them behind giving the two some alone time.

Kikyo watched as Inuyasha helped Kagome bandage her leg. When they were done, they cuddled under a tree watching Sango and Miroku argue. They looked so happy and at peace. A second later, Kagome started playing with Inuyasha's ears making him mad.

"HEY, CUT THAT OUT!" he growled, grabbing her by the arms and pinning her to the ground. Kagome pulled him into a slow, lingering kiss and he responded by running his hands down her sides until he reached her thighs.

---

---

"Priestess? Do you wish to stay or should we be on our way now? It's entirely up to you. Naraku still doesn't know that you're alive and even though I hate my brother, I'm sure he and his friends are capable of keeping you well hidden." Sesshomaru ran his hands up and down her sides. She had started to shake lightly, probably out of frustration…or possibly sadness. "Priestess?" he whispered.

"Uh…no. We should…get going. Inuyasha has his hands full and I'm sure he doesn't need me to complicate things." _He can't protect us both…he won't…he's with her now and that's the way it should be._

"You sure?" Kikyo watched as Inuyasha planted kisses on Kagome's neck and she wanted to just die.

"I'm certain. Let's…let's go now please." _He was willing to risk his life for her. If I was with him, would he do the same for me? Would he choose her over me?_

"Priestess, I do not know what you are thinking but I don't think you should worry too much about them."

"Huh? I don't know…"

"It's written all over your face. That girl could never take your place. Inuyasha is trying to accept the fact that you are gone by burying himself in her, but in my opinion he's doing a poor job of it."

"Why do you say that?"

"I'll tell you when the time is right but for now, we must get going. If we hover too long we might be seen."

---------------------

Inuyasha tried his best to concentrate on Kagome but the look on her face was just too much. He'd stare deeply into her eyes but instead of seeing Kagome, he would see Kikyo. Of course that was to be expected being that she was after all a splitting image of Kikyo, but for some reason it was still just too much to bear. He leaned in once again to plant a kiss on her lips but his nose started to pick up something.

"Inuyasha? Are you ok?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha rolled off of her and stood to his feet.

"No…I smell something."

"Is it a demon?" she asked slightly horrified.

"I…don't know," he lied. "You should join the others. I am gonna go check it out." Inuyasha hurried out of the village, following his nose. He finally came to a dead end just a half a mile out of the village. He dropped to his knees shaking his head. _No…it wasn't her. It couldn't have been because she is gone… _"Kikyo," he whispered before turning and heading back towards the village.

* * *

"It would seem that Inuyasha is still in love with Kikyo," Kagome said thoughtfully. "So why won't Sesshomaru tell his brother she's alive? I personally think he wants Kikyo for himself."

"Who wouldn't? I bet she was a real beauty if she could bring a demon of his caliber to protect her like that," Haku replied.

"You would think so but I think that's selfish. I also don't know how I feel about Inuyasha's treatment of Kagome. He saved her life but all he can think about is Kikyo. Grandma Kaede, what's so special about your sister?"

"Well child I am not entirely sure but you best believe my sister was special. When Onigumo set eyes on her, he was willing to sell his soul just to be with her."

"Now that's what I call a woman," Haku said grinning.

"So Kikyo told you all of this right?" Kagome asked.

"She sure did. Some of it, I witnessed first hand and some of it I managed to get from Sesshomaru himself."

"So…what happened next?" Haku asked eagerly.

"Well…"

* * *

_That infant…what is the deal?_ Kikyo sat at Sesshomaru's feet lost in thought. If she was not mistaken the one called Hakudoshi had been the infant beforehand. _What is Naraku planning?_

"I am also concerned about Hakudoshi. To have transformed into an older child that has just as much knowledge as any of us adults is unbelievable. One can't help but wonder if this infant is more powerful than the master himself."

"Yes…I was also thinking that myself. I just don't know but I have a hunch that the infant is more important than Kagra's letting on…unless she meant for us to see this today."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I am sure she didn't know we were following her but she had to have known that Inuyasha and the others were following her. Under normal circumstances she would have never been trapped like that by your brother and his friends. She's smarter than that."

"So you think she was trying to betray Naraku?"

"It seems that way…I cannot be certain though. She is after all a spawn of Naraku."

"Yes, but I believe that there's a part of her that longs to be free from such a man."

"What makes you think that?"

"It's in her eyes…just like it's in yours."

"But I don't…have a man."

"No…I suppose you don't being that Kagome has your Inuyasha but all the same it doesn't stop you from longing to be free." He sat down beside her as his steed started lowering itself to the ground. Kikyo looked around and saw that they were approaching the village that Kaede lived in.

"Sesshomaru, why are we stopping here?"

"I need to ask the old hag something. There's something that's been troubling me and I need straight answers before we proceed after Naraku."

"Oh…well okay. Well while you are talking with Kaede, I think I'll take a nap. For some reason I am feeling very weak again."

When they landed Kaede came out of her hut and greeted them.

"Well…sister Kikyo and…_Sesshomaru?_ What a…surprise," she chuckled.

"He's been taking good care of me Kaede so do him no harm. Anyway, I need to rest now. Sesshomaru wants to talk to about some things so I'll leave you two to carry on." She bowed her head before entering the hut leaving Sesshomaru behind with her sister.

"Well Lord Sesshomaru, this is quite the surprise. Is something troubling you about my sister?"

"Let's take a walk." Kaede and Sesshomaru walked along the path in silence for a while until Sesshomaru stopped suddenly in his tracks looking up at the sky. "Kaede, you know I'm not usually one for admitting my feelings about certain things but I can't help but to wonder in reguards to your sister."

"Very well. I get the hint and whatever is said will remain between the two of us. Now tell me what's going on."

"Something is happening to Kikyo and me."

"What do you mean?" Kaede asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's not what you think. In fact, I really don't understand some things myself. Kaede, did my younger brother once say that Kikyo only smelled of graveyard soil and ashes?"

"Why yes he did. I have never been able to sense any particular smell on my sister. Then again, she's not around me enough to smell her. The few times I've been in contact with her, I've always sensed a cold auror about her and…" Kaede paused for a minute and scratched her head. "You know, now that I think about it, I did not feel Kikyo's cold presense when she walked by me a while ago."

"That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. You see…something happened the other day when I was with Kikyo and the same thing happened again earlier today. We were in the air on my steed and she slipped. I reached out and grabbed her in order to keep her from falling to her death and I…she didn't smell like ashes nor did she feel cold in any way. Why is that Kaede? Is it at all possible that Kikyo could be brought back to life?"

"Well…I suppose…but…" Kaede remained silent for a moment before Sesshomaru turned to face her.

"But what?"

"Well years ago I heard an old tale but there's really no proof that it could happen."

"Tell me priestess."

"Alright," she sighed. "Well it's really quite simple. The Shikon Jewel has the power to bring my sister back from the dead, soul and all but there's a serious stipulation as with all things. My sister knows this but I think the reason she never told Inuyasha is because he might actually consider it."

"Consider what? And why hasn't she told me about it?" he inquired. Kaede raised her eyebrows at the insistency in his voice.

"Sesshomaru, is there something I should know about you and Kikyo?"

"Just answer the questions priestess. I haven't the time to indulge your wild imagination."

"Fine then," she huffed. "Well in order to bring my sister back with her soul intact, the girl Kagome would have to die. Once the sacred jewel has been activated, both bodies would rise into the air. My sister's soul would leave Kagome's body and enter my sisters causing Kagome to become a soulless shell. She would either die or choose to end up like my sister and live off of other souls. I don't think she'd want to do that."

"I see. But there's another way right?"

"Yes but there's just no way it could ever happen so why should I even bother telling you?"

"Because I didn't come all this way for nothing."

"Well then. If you must know then I'll tell you. You say my sister seems almost human at times. Am I correct to understand this?"

"Yes."

"Alright then. Well the other way for my sister to become a human is based purely on love."

"Love?" he asked frowning.

"Yes…love. You see, if a full fledge demon happens to fall in love with my sister then she will start to lose characteristics of death such as being cold all the time. If by chance she happens to have feelings for the demon as well, then she will be very much alive. She won't have her soul so in order for her to regain it, she and the demon would have to prove their love for one another."

"How?"

"I have no idea. You'll have to figure that part out on your own but I do know this: someone has to die."

"Huh? Why?"

"Sesshomaru you of all people should know by now that nothing is free in this world. In order to receive you must give. A life for a life."

"Who would have to die?"

"I don't know. My guess would be Kagome but like I said earlier, my sister had her reasons for not telling ye. She doesn't have the heart to sacrifice someone else's life for her own, especially since she's not happy about being back here."

"I see." Sesshomaru looked up at the sky again and frowned. "We should get back priestess. Looks like a terrible storm is abrew."

"Right." They walked along in silence until they reached the cabin. When they both entered, they found Kikyo curled up on the floor next to the fireplace. She was sleeping soundly as if she hadn't a care in the world.

"Kaede, do you really think it could work?"

"What?"

"What you just told me about your sister being brought back to life."

"Huh? Are you still on that kick? Look, I already told ye that it's just a folk tale and besides, no demon except ye brother would fall in love with my sister so you best leave well enough alone. You can't help her!" she hissed. Kikyo rolled over in her sleep and started to moan. Sesshomaru quickly rushed to her side, leaning over to make sure she was okay.

"Sessho…maru…"

"I'm right here priestess. Are you alright?"

"I…" she tried to sit up but the pain shot through her body like a knife, forcing her to cry out. She placed a hand over her shoulder and squinted her eyes, forcing the tears back. Kaede took a look at her shoulder and shook her head grimly.

"There's miasma in her body. Her shoulder will never heal properly unless we get the miasma out. Help me with her Sesshomaru." Kaede handed him a wet cloth that had been dabbed in aloe vera to him and watched as he dabbed the cut across her shoulder. Immediately, Kikyo's cut began to heal. He jerked his hand back and watched as Kaede patched her up. She gave Kikyo some herbal tea to drink and it wasn't long before she was fast asleep again. Sesshomaru sat next to Kikyo staring into trancing embers of the fire.

"Sesshomaru? Are you going to sit there all night? You know you don't have to. I can watch my sister while you sleep."

"That won't be necessary priestess. I'll…"

"I saw what happened to my sister's shoulder. It began healing itself when you touched her. That could only mean one thing but are you really willing to take the risk by helping her? I've never known you to care for anyone besides yourself."

"Until now."

* * *

**AN:** _I know. I know. It was a cliff hanging ending...or a very bad one but it couldn't be helped. I've been working on it for quite sometime but only on the weekends. It may be a while before your next update so I tried to make this one fairly long. 14 pages I feel is long enough. Gahh...This semester is such a drag:P:P:P:P Anyway, I just wanted you to know that this is still an Inu/Kik fic. It's just that I like Sesshomaru so much that I can't help but to have him all over the place and he's needed. I already had plans for him and he's very important right now. Hope you enjoyed the update and I'll update again when I can._


	29. Silent Declarations of Love

Kaede and Sesshomaru walked back outside into the cool night air leaving Kikyo behind to rest.

"Sesshomaru…"

"I already know what you're about to ask and I cannot answer you just yet. I haven't the slightest clue as to why I feel this way about her. She has always appealed to me in a good way because she's strong and can hold her on, but this time it's different. The more time that I spend with her the more I feel sorry for her." Kaede closed her eyes and let out a chuckle.

"I see. So it's pity that you have for my sister. If that's the case demon then I should beg you not to even bother trying to help my sister. She does not wish for you or anyone else to pity her. She will see it as an insult."

"It's not pity that I have for your sister old woman. I…" Sesshomaru looked up at the sky, a shooting star zooming past the area. He finally turned to the old woman and eyed her seriously. "I care…about her well being." He quickly turned away and began fiddling with his sword.

"Ahh, I see," she said softly. "Well then, if that be the case then you have my support my lord."

"Kaede, in order for me to be able to help your sister and destroy Naraku you must promise me something."

"I will do whatever it takes to assure my sister's safety. She did the same for me years ago. It's only fitting that I repay her."

"You cannot tell Inuyasha that your sister is still alive."

"Huh?"

"He has no idea that she is alive. I saved her from Naraku that day on Mt. Hakurei. I never told Inuyasha this because I knew he'd get side tracked trying to watch over her. He already has the burden of looking after Kagome and his friends. Kikyo would only cloud his judgment."

"I can't argue with you there. Whenever my sister's involved, he forgets that his friends need looking after as well. Alright," she said with a sigh. "You have my word. So what else need I help you with?"

"Kikyo must not know that I am planning to kill Naraku for her."

"Are you…serious?" she hissed.

"Yes. Your sister seems to think that her only purpose for living is to destroy Naraku herself. She believes for that very purpose is the reason she was brought back into this world. I am convinced otherwise and I am determined to prove that to her."

"While I am good for keeping my promises, I have to admit that a part of me thought that very same thing about my sister. I too had deduced that her purpose for returning was to kill Naraku. Since Kagome is her reincarnation, I was sure that she and Inuyasha were done."

"Well you're wrong old hag. She was brought back into this world because she had gone before her time. She has a second chance at life…to love again…to be with my brother the way it should have been over 50 years ago."

"But I…maybe I have been reading too much into this…into _you_Sesshomaru but…" Kaede grabbed his arm turning him around, forcing him to look her in the eye. "Do you not love my sister my lord?" she asked him softly, her eyes searching him wondrously.

"Even if I did," he said whispered softly, "you know as well as I know that it can never be. She belongs with my pathetic hanyou brother and I must pay the price for all of my wrongdoings." He snatched his arm away and turned back towards the hut.

"But Sesshomaru…"

"Enough! Do I have your word?"

"Aye," she sighed. "I promise."

"Very well then. She and I will leave at first light. It won't be long before Inuyasha and his friends end up here again. Thank you…old woman."

--------------------------------------

It was the middle of the night when Kikyo awoke with a start. She had a terrible dream about dying on Mt. Hakurei and had begun to sob when she felt arms embrace her from behind.

"It's alright priestess. I am here," he whispered, lowering his head to rest it upon her shoulder.

"Se…Sesshomaru…"

"Shh, it's alright. No harm will come to you as long as I am here. I promise." She fell back into his embrace, resting her head on his chest as his arms encircled her body.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes priestess?"

"You don't have to watch me all night. You have to rest too you know. I hate being like this…being helpless. I feel so…weak," she choked. She pulled away from him and sat up on the rug, bringing her knees to her chest.

"I do not think you are weak priestess. In fact, I believe you're just the opposite."

"It doesn't matter anymore Sesshomaru. My shoulder…although it seems to be getting better I still continue to have the nightmares about my death. I don't know Sesshomaru but I think they mean something. I think…I am supposed to die after this battle with Naraku. If I die…" she started to cry all over again and Sesshomaru just watched. He had no clue what to do. If he embraced her, she only felt weak but if he stayed away, he himself felt bad.

"Kikyo…I…I don't believe that you are going to die. I believe that your purpose was not only to kill Naraku but to help others…to help me," he added softly. Kikyo stared at him teary-eyed, a curious look forming across her face.

"Help…_you_? But how? You've never needed any help before. What good can a dead priestess do for you?" she asked.

"More than you know priestess." He moved around and sat down in front of her so that he could look her in the eye. Although she had been crying, it was hard to tear away from those beautiful almond orbs of hers.

"I feel like you've been more help than I have been. I can't think of one thing that I've done to help you my lord." She covered her face with her hands but he gently enclosed her wrists in is hands, tearing her hands away from her face.

"Look at me priestess; you've helped me more than you'll ever know. The more time I spend with you, the more I realize that there really are some things in life worth fighting for."

"But Naraku…"

"You do not have to fight him alone and I wasn't referring to Naraku. We all want him dead but the thing that I was talking about is…you…Kikyo." She wrinkled her brow in confusion as she stared at the demon. _Could he really…?_

"You do not have to make me feel better by saying such things Sesshomaru. You should know me well enough by now to know that I do not take pity lightly."

"And you should know me well enough to know that I pity no one."

"But…you realize what you just said…"

"I know what I said priestess…and I mean it. After spending so much time with you, I now realize how my brother must have felt that day on the mountain."

"Sesshomaru please…don't say…"

"Kikyo, I understand that this may be awkward for you but now that I've spoken I must tell you the rest. Today we will set out after Naraku-no turning back. If I do not say everything that I wish to say now then there's a good chance I'll never get to say them to you."

"Then the same applies to me as well Sesshomaru. I've been thinking these past few days about how a big help you've been but during our time together, I have grown fond of you." She smiled at him, a small tear trailing a path down her right cheek. Sesshomaru reached over and licked it away, causing Kikyo to gasp.

"Did I scare you priestess? I did not wish to alarm you."

"No…I just…was shocked…" she stammered but he only chuckled softly.

"You seem surprised so I can only assume that you still believe that I have no heart."

"I never said you had no heart."

"Ahh but you've always believed me to be a cold hearted bastard. Am I correct to assume this?"

"No…well…yes," she replied softly, lowering her head. "Is it safe to assume that I have misjudged you?"

"Not until now." He reached over and cupped her chin, raising it ever so slightly so that their eyes now met. "I do not know what awaits us priestess, but in the event that something happens to either one of us, I want you to know that I learned something from you."

"And what's that?" she whispered.

"I learned to care about something other than myself."

"Sesshomaru…"

"I learned to care for another and by caring for you, I have left myself open to years of heartache because you do not belong to me."

"But I…"

"You won't admit it, but you still have feelings for Inuyasha. I understand and I am going to do what I can to make sure you two are reunited. In the meantime, I am going to live the rest of my life in envy of my brother, for he found the greatest gift of life when he found you."

"Sesshomaru…I…I don't…know what to say…"

"Do not worry about it priestess. When we suit up to leave later today, I want you to forget everything I've told you. My purpose for telling you this was not to make you love me, but to let you know that your life is not as meaningless as you think it is. If anything, there are two demons that care about you very much." This time it was Sesshomaru that looked away, staring at the sleeping Kaede across the room. It was then he felt Kikyo's arms embrace him, pulling him into a hug. His arms immediately enclosed her frail body, feeling the warmth of her body next to his. She had no idea what she was doing to him, but she was awakening urges that Sesshomaru wanted desperately to go away. He felt her warm breath on his neck and his senses went wild. His hands started trailing a path down her back until he reached her bottom, cupping it gently. _I have to stop myself before…_

"Kikyo…" he managed but he soon felt her tiny fingers playing with the strands of his hair, every now and then brushing his back. It felt so good and he found himself lowering his head to brush his lips against her neck. He soon began kissing her neck softly, letting his tongue taste the sweetness of her until he noticed something.

He was about to take a small bite out of her neck when he felt a faint beating on his sensitive demon lips. _She has a pulse! That could also mean…_His lips found her pulse and suckled gently, drawing out a moan from Kikyo. _Does she have a heartbeat? I must know! _He held her closer as he lowered her body back onto the rug. He stared deep into her eyes before bringing his lips to hers, kissing her softly. He put the full weight of his body on top of her and smiled inwardly as he felt her tiny arms encircle him. His tongue explored her mouth, loving the feel of her soft lips upon his. As he kissed her, his hands found their way inside her robe, feeling the softness of her breasts. _They feel unmistakably warm…_He forced himself to ignore the pleasure in his hands as he moved across her breast area and to her chest. His hand lingered there for a moment but there was no heartbeat. _How do I bring her back?_

"Sesshomaru?" He looked down at the beautiful woman and cursed under his breath. He had done the unthinkable by taking advantage of her. She had let her guard down by opening up to him and he had wronged her by touching her inappropriately, possibly damaging any trust that she'd had in him.

"Kikyo…I'm…forgive me," he murmured, lifting himself off of her but to his surprise she pulled him back down.

"No…Sesshomaru…it's ok," she whispered, running her slender fingers through the taiyoukai's silky hair. "In a weird sort of way I was kind of hoping you'd kiss me. I don't know why but…I feel safer than ever since that day on Mt. Hakurei. You're right. I _do_ love Inuyasha but at the moment I fear that there's a possibility that I may have fallen…" He placed a finger on her lips, silencing her._I don't need her to say it. It's already going to be hard enough giving her back. _He smiled down at her causing her to blush once more.

"Then will you let me kiss you just one last time…priestess?"

"Call me Kikyo," she managed before his lips grazed hers again.

"As you wish…Lady Kikyo."

-------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile…**

Inuyasha stared up at the night sky, Kagome standing at his side. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were seated under a tree not too far from them doing the same.

"Inuyasha, you worry too much," Kagome said softly. "We're going to be alright."

"But I can't help it. I can't bear the thought of losing anyone else that I care about." He squeezed Kagome's hand and she leaned on his arm.

"Inuyasha, you need to get some rest. You're not going to be able to fight if you haven't rested at least a little," Sango scolded.

"Yeah well I can't help but feel like something big's about to happen. I feel like Naraku is about to make his move and the last time I felt like this…" He lowered his head and stared at the ground lost in thought.

---

"_Kikyo, are you taking care of yourself?" he asked, running his hands along the side of her face. She let out a small chuckle._

"_Of course Inuyasha! You should know this since you're with me all the time now," she grinned. He frowned at her before licking the side of her face playfully._

"_I know…I know, but…I can't help but feel like something's…wrong."_

"_You know, the aura in the air has changed but I am yet to sense anything particularly evil about it."_

"_I hope you're right because the thought of losing you…"_

"_You'll never lose me my little Inu. I love you," she whispered flicking his dog ears. He frowned at her briefly before planting a kiss on her lips._

"_I love you too Kikyo."_

_--- _

"Inuyasha?"

"Huh? Oh…I'm sorry Kagome," he muttered.

"You looked lost for a second there. Is something wrong?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha let out a sigh before making his way back towards the tree. He sat down on the ground and started picking up grass, tossing it to the side.

"The last time I felt this way…was…over 50 years ago," he managed. There was a long pause before Kagome spoke up.

"You have all of us now. We will all look after and protect one another."

"Yeah, she's right Inuyasha. I'll look after Kagome like I know you'll look after Sango." Sango's face turned a deep shade of red before she smiled.

"We'll all do what we can to take down Naraku starting with that evil little brat Hakudoshi," she chimed. "So…since no one's sleepy and it's getting close to dawn, how about we head out now?"

"Great idea!" Shippo added, jumping to his feet.

"Are you…guys sure?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course! I have this feeling that we need to head out to Mt. Hakurei but before that, I need to ask Kaede something," Miroku added.

"Oh…alright then. Let's hit it," Inuyasha said happily. They all suited up and started making their way towards Kaede's village. Inuyasha silently prayed that everything would be alright. He glanced over at Kagome who was chatting happily with Sango. _I can't lose you too. What good am I if I lose both the women I care for?_

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't worry about Kagome," Miroku said softly.

"I can't help it."

"I know how you must be feeling but if you keep worrying then you won't be able to protect her. Besides, we don't really know what's going to happen within the next few days so I think you can relax just a little."

"But I lost Kikyo the last two times I felt like this. The track record's not looking so good from my point of view."

"Well we're going to have a little chat with Kaede. Maybe she can tell us what's going on." Inuyasha nodded in agreement as they set out into the morning sun.

* * *

**AN: **_Okay. I know you are wondering about Kik/Sess and I will tell you that they did not make love nd that they are not a couple. He is giving her back to Inuyasha and she never admitted to loving him. Any other questions I'll be glad to ask. Next update will be...who knows? Ta ta Now review! _


	30. Inuyasha's Troubles and a Burning Shard

"Ahh, Inuyasha. I was expecting you." Kaede smiled as she greeted Inuyasha and his friends. She had been awake for at least an hour. She was awakened by Sesshomaru to let her know that they were off. She decided to stay awake in case Inuyasha dropped by and so he did not disappoint.

"Expecting me?"

"Well yes. It's been days since I've seen you all and I figured you'd be by sooner or later. How's the search for the shards going?"

"Not so good these past few days," Kagome winced. "I'm not sure how many we're lacking but I'm sure we have more shards than Naraku."

"Yes, and if only we knew what happened to the jewels Kikyo was carrying. I believe it's safe to assume that Naraku has them and if so then he has a few less than we do," Miroku added. There was a long pause before Kaede broke the silence.

"Ye get the feeling that something's wrong. Tell me, how are ye Inuyasha?"

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry Kaede I was just…"

"Inuyasha isn't feeling so well Kaede. He feels like there's trouble a foot," Shippo chipped.

"Shut your mouth you mangy fox," Inuyasha grumbled. "No one asked you and you're just stupid fox."

"Inuyasha that wasn't very nice," Kagome snapped.

"And I don't care what you think," he snapped back.

"Sit." Inuyasha fell flat on his face in front of Kaede.

"Damn you Kagome." He stood to his feet and entered Kaede's cabin muttering something about ungrateful women. Kaede shook her head and headed inside after him.

"Inuyasha, what be troubling you so? You had no reason to be biting Kagome's head off. You were being overly rude to Shippo. He was only answering my question."

"Yeah well the question was not directed to him…stupid fox," he grumbled. He folded his arms across his chest as he sat Indian styled on the floor.

"Inuyasha, stop sulking and tell me what's bothering you. I have to say that you're letting your brother surpass you in courtesy. He was very polite to me the other day."

"Huh? My brother was here? Where is he now and what the hell was he doing here?"

"Well he came by to ask me something about the sacred jewel."

"Why? I never knew he had an interest in finding the jewels. Is he trying to make himself stronger?! I hope you didn't tell him much. Just one more thing I have to worry about now…my brother becoming just as powerful as Naraku." Inuyasha cursed loudly before turning to face the wall.

"Oh Inuyasha," Kaede chuckled. "I think Naraku may have pissed your brother off somehow. He was inquiring about ways to defeat Naraku. I don't think your brother cares all that much about the shards."

"Oh…well…I don't want him to defeat Naraku. It has to be me. I have to get revenge for what he did to Kikyo and me. I also have to show Kagome that I can protect her too."

"Ahh…so that's what this is about. Inuyasha, are you afraid of letting Kagome die?"

"I…well…" He let out a sigh as he turned to face Kaede. There was a certain sadness about him that made Kaede just as sad. "Kaede, do you remember when Kikyo died…the first time?"

"Ahh yes. Something like that I could never forget."

"Well…days before she died I had this feeling…I can't really explain it but…"

"I understand Inuyasha. Your brother has sensed an odd change in the weather and he reckons it's a sign. I have to say that I agree with you both. Something bode's ill in the air and I think we all should exercise extreme caution in the days ahead."

"Yeah. You're right. So Kaede, any idea which way my brother went? If he's also looking for Naraku then I think we'll fair better if I travel in another direction. I'm sure if we all end up facing Naraku together, then maybe he'll exercise a little restraint in fighting me to help kill that bastard."

"I think he will. Believe it or not, I think your brother actually has a heart."

"Hmph. That'll be the day."

"All the same, your brother is traveling in a westward direction. A few days ago, he spotted some samiyousho going in the opposite direction. I think he's trying to stay out of Naraku's way until he has a plan."

"I see. Well east it is." Inuyasha stood to his feet and made ready to leave when his nose started to pick up something. He walked around the room looking around when he found something that made his face turn pale. It was one Kikyo's robes folded neatly on a shelf beside a sacred arrow that had belonged to her. The funny thing about it was that it didn't smell of graveyard soil but it smelled of her…Kikyo. Inuyasha's eyes teared up as he held the robe in his hands. He lifted it to his face and sniffed, taking in the sweet scent that had always driven his senses wild.

"Inuyasha, your friends are waiting. Best not keep them waiting lest they come looking for ye." Kaede placed a hand on his shoulder comforting him.

"Yeah. Um…" He placed Kikyo's belongings back on the shelf and headed for the door. "I'll be seeing you soon Kaede."

**X--X--X**

Sesshomaru let Kikyo sleep while they traveled by land. He did not wish to be spotted in the air and he figured by traveling through the depths of the forest that he might not be spotted as quickly. Sesshomaru couldn't help but to watch as the beautiful Kikyo slept on his steed. As he watched her, he was reminded of the events from earlier that morning, mainly the part where her tiny arms had held him down on top of her as he kissed her soft neck. Just thinking about it was turning him on and he cursed loudly. _I have to forget her! I have to give her back…_He sighed as he continued walking. This was definitely not the time to be fantasizing about his brother's fiancé. He had thought that he whiffed Naraku earlier when he first headed out towards the forest but when he looked around investigating the area, he found nothing. Sesshomaru had been traveling at a pretty fast pace but he decided to slow down a bit. If someone was following them then it would be a lot harder to get to Kikyo if she's not out in the open.

**X--X--X**

Not too long after Inuyasha and his friends left Kaede's cabin, they soon spotted Kagra flying west, the same direction that Sesshomaru was traveling. Inuyasha and his friends stopped in order to think.

"I think we should follow her Inuyasha," Miroku suggested. "We don't have a clear lead to Naraku or any of his minions. I say we'll have better luck following her."

"Yeah but what if she's just looking for my brother? I've always had this feeling that she only picked fights with my brother because she's smitten with him. Maybe she whiffed him and wants to toy with him for a while. If that's the case, she'll be heading back this way soon. Sesshomaru's not the loving kind. He thinks all women are useless."

"That may be Inuyasha but I agree with Miroku. She's our only lead. If we can get her to talk, I'm sure she'll give us clues to the whereabouts of Naraku…or at least tell us his plans. I don't think she likes being told what to do and that Hakudoshi knew how to push her buttons. I bet she'd give anything just to get that child out of the way," Sango noted.

"Yes. I agree as well but Inuyasha has a point. I know Kagra has a thing for Sesshomaru and unless he left a long time ago, he shouldn't be too far away," Kagome stated.

"I don't understand these grownup matters but didn't Kagra lead us into a trap last time?" Shippo asked. Everyone stared at the young fox until finally Miroku spoke up.

"Well done Shippo. I too was thinking the same thing."

"What are we going to do? We can't stand here all day talking about it," Sango replied. "Inuyasha, what do you want to do?"

"I…" He looked up at the sky. He still had the feeling that things were going to go bad but something had to be done. Being overly cautious could prove to be just as bad as not being cautious enough. "She may be trying to trick us but since we don't have any leads, we're going to head towards my brother. We need to be careful though. I don't think we should draw too much attention to ourselves. If we hurry, we should be able to catch up with her but we're only going to observe. We don't have time for delays."

"Right," they all said in unison.

"Kagome…" She climbed onto Inuyasha's back and they all took off after Kagra. _I hope this isn't a trap and if it is, I WILL protect Kagome even if it costs me my life!_

**--XX--**

"_Inuyasha please…this is how it has to be."_

"_But Kikyo I love you too much to just let you die again!"_

"_Can't you see? This is the only way. This is the reason I was brought back…"_

"_AND I'LL NEVER BELIEVE THAT KIKYO!"_

"_If you…fail to save…Kagome then you…have failed me…Inu…yasha…"_

"No…please…" Kikyo moaned. Her body began shaking violently as if she were having a fit. She started to roll off of Sesshomaru's steed but he was able to catch her in his arms.

"Kikyo…Kikyo wake up." Her body was drenched in sweat and she was running a very high fever. She managed to open her eyes but the sharp pain in her head made her shut them just as quickly. Sesshomaru's heart stopped and his face went pale. He had no idea what to do. _This fit that she's having…it's not normal. Could it be the miasma?_ Sesshomaru laid Kikyo flat on her back on the grass and proceeded to rip open her robes. The wound on her shoulder was almost completely healed so he doubted it was a reaction from the miasma.

"Sesshomaru…the necklace…" Sesshomaru looked at the small chain around her neck and noticed that one of the three jewel shards was glowing bright red. _This must be it!_ Sesshomaru ripped the necklace in two, tossing the shards aside. Immediately Kikyo's body stopped moving but her breaths were still somewhat labored. He scooped Kikyo into his arms placing her atop his steed. I'll find a safe place to stop so that I can clean her up. He grabbed the three shards placing them in his pocket before climbing aboard his steed.

"Kikyo, I'm going to find a safe place for us to stop and rest."

"No…Sesshomaru…" He silenced her protest by grazing her lips with his own.

"Don't make me kiss you again Kikyo. We have to stop so you can rest. You may get your way all the time with my brother but that is not the case with me."

Kikyo managed to smile before she closed her eyes. She was glad that Sesshomaru was with her. That jewel shard could have accidentally killed her but that wasn't what was worrying her at the moment. The glowing of the jewel shard meant that someone was tracking the jewel. Whoever was tracking it, had to have placed some kind of spell on it beforehand to insure its safety. Since the jewel was with her, whoever used the spell to access the jewel now knew that she was alive. The question on her mind—who?

**--KK--**

_Damn Naraku. Damn Hakudoshi. Damn. Damn. Damn._ Kagra glanced behind her and saw that Inuyasha and his friends were following her. _Those fools. Don't they know a trap when they see one?_ Kagra just shook her head and picked up the pace. As much as she hated Inuyasha and his friends, she hated Naraku even more. _I need to figure out a way to help those losers. They can't die just yet. Not until they figure out how to defeat Naraku. _She knew what trap lied ahead for Inuyasha. She just needed to make sure that they survived somehow. Even if they didn't win the battle, if they managed to get out alive there was still hope for Kagra.

* * *

**AN:** _Sorry about the long delay but as you know, I was on Spring Break. It's crunch time again with finals in a month so don't expect another update soon. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I plan to go back and edit the first six chapters to make them more readable. Thanks to all who have been reading and reviewing. -grins- _


	31. Kagra's Secret

"Kagra! Just what are you up to?" Inuyasha yelled. They finally managed to catch up with Kagra who was standing in a wide open space in some run down village. He let Kagome get off of his back and she prepared an arrow to fire if necessary. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were still seated atop of Kirara prosed and ready to fight too. Kagra was just standing with her back to them, looking around as though confused. She had led them to a small village but from the looks of it, the village was no more. There were still some houses a flame while others were completely ashes and dust. The place reeked of blood, a smell all too familiar to the hanyou. "Answer me Kagra!" he screamed. She turned to face him a wicked grin forming across her face.

"You should not have followed me you idiot. Damn. How stupid can you be?" Before anyone could respond, a white horse, whose mane was flaming, appeared out of nowhere. Upon the flaming demon horse was the child Hakudoshi.

"Thank you Kagra. It's good to know that you have some use," he smirked.

"Oh my God! It's that child!" Kagome yelled. She fired an arrow straight at him but the horse quickly dodged it in almost lighting speed. In fact, he was so fast that Inuyasha almost had a hard time catching it. _What the fuck is up with that horse?_

"Inuyasha, why so silent? Aren't you going to attack me?" he grinned.

"I thought you'd never ask," he smirked. He unsheathed his tetsaiga and pointed it at the horse but before he could fire the windscar, the horse shot flames out of his nose straight for Kagome.

"LOOK OUT!" Miroku yelled. Inuyasha just did make it in time, grabbing Kagome and knocking her to the ground.

"Damn it all. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT YOU BASTARD?! AND WHY THE FUCK IS THE HORSE FIGHTING FOR YOU?! HUH?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"This is my buddy Entei. He serves me and only me." The horse shot Kirara an ugly look and Kirara immediately took off after the horse.

"WHOA! KIRARA!" Try as Kirara might, she could not get anywhere near the horse. Hakudoshi just laughed at the sight. Kagra on the other hand, watched in pure contempt. _Damn that Hakudoshi. I need to get these idiots out of here before Naraku shows his ugly face among others…like that fucking witch. Sometimes I wish that damn priestess was still alive._

While Kirara struggled to catch Entei, Kagome noticed that Kagra was not attacking. In fact, she looked almost furious at Hakudoshi. She leaned over and whispered in Inuyasha's ear.

"Something's not right."

"What do you mean?"

"Why isn't Kagra attacking us? It almost feels like Entei is a distraction of some sort." Inuyasha glanced over at Kagra. Sure enough she seemed a bit uneasy and she seemed to be lost in thought.

"Kagra. What is going on here?" Inuyasha asked softly. "You're hiding something or maybe this whole situation is a set up of some sort." Kagra smirked at Inuyasha and shrugged. _Yes. So he gets it…kinda. Now let's see if he's smart enough to make a quick escape. _"Kagra, answer me!"

"What do you want?" she asked. She yawned and now had an expression of utter boredom on her face.

"You heard me. What's going on here?" he growled.

"If I were you, I'd be trying to get away from that horse. You can't kill it because you're no where near fast enough. Plus, I think you have more important things to worry about rather than me, like your friends for instance." Inuyasha looked up to see Kirara, Miroku and Sango still trying to get at Entei but they were too slow. _Dammit all. How the hell do we catch that little prick?_ "I see your look of concern Inuyasha and I'm telling you now, you can't beat him. Best thing for you to do is…well fuck too late," she snapped.

**--XX--**

Sesshomaru had to travel back towards Kaede's village in order to find a safe resting spot for Kikyo. He found shelter for her in an old, run down cabin. He placed his fur on the floor of the cabin so that Kikyo could rest her head upon it. He went outside and drew water from the small well so that he could wipe her face and neck to lower her body temperature.

"Sesshomaru, you don't have to do this. I promise you that I am doing much better. I know you don't think me weak and helpless do you?"

"Of course not priestess. In fact, I know you are more than capable of enduring this journey but I feel like you should rest if only for a little while. My brother would make an attempt on my life if he knew that I wasn't taking care of you. I'd rather not have to endure his motor mouth or his feeble attacks."

"You love your brother more than you let on," she grinned.

"Maybe so but it's nothing compared to what I feel for a certain priestess." Kikyo smiled up at him as he continued to dab her forehead. She had the strangest feeling that something big was about to happen soon which meant that she would be saying good bye to the changed demon beside her.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hmmm?"

"You…I just wanted to say…thank you," she said softly.

"For what?"

"For…being you."

"But I wouldn't be who I am today if it were not for you. Now tell me what else is on your mind."

"What makes you think…?"

"Come now priestess. I am not as slow as Inuyasha. Something's troubling you. Is it the necklace?"

"Well…kind of. The glowing shards…I'm pretty sure that someone knows that I'm alive Sesshomaru." They were both silent for a moment; Sesshomaru looking up as if lost in thought. "I should have told you immediately and I'm sorry." Sesshomaru leaned over and kissed her lips.

"Stop worrying. I will protect you no matter what…even if it costs me my life."

"But…"

"No buts. So someone knows that you're still alive? It was bound to happen eventually. This just means we have to be more careful. At least we know one thing."

"And what's that?"

"I don't think it's any of Naraku's minions. Kagra would have been bound by Naraku to tell him that you're alive."

"You're forgetting something Sesshomaru."

"Hmm…what?"

"She's still in love with you."

"Nonsense."

"Oh yes," Kikyo grinned. "I have to say after getting to know you, who could blame her? I highly doubt that Naraku treats her like a human being, more specifically a woman. That being said, I think she's been looking for a way to get out of Naraku's clutches and I don't think she'd be willing to hand over the man she loves without a fight."

"I see."

"Yes, so even if she knows, I don't think she'll rat us out. On the other hand, since it's not Naraku, it's got me even more worried."

"Why's that?"

"Because at least we know what Naraku is capable of. This unknown demon or person scares me. I really hate not knowing what I'm up against." Sesshomaru clasped her hand before bringing it to his lips.

"Don't worry. We're in this together." There was a noise outside that made Kikyo sit up. Sesshomaru was already up heading towards the door. Outside he found Kagra standing in front of the cabin. She looked unsure of herself as she paced about the ground.

"Kagra." She looked up to see Sesshomaru's icy stare. It had the same effect as always, sending a slight chill down her spin making her shudder. Sesshomaru noticed this but chose to stay silent. _Cute. So Kikyo was right._

"Uh…Lord Sesshomaru," she stammered. She blushed, twisting her face in a frown in order to hide her embarrassment.

"Is there…a particular reason why you are here?" he asked. She looked up and forced herself to meet his intoxicating gaze.

"Inuyasha is in trouble," she muttered.

"And that means what to me?" He turned away from her and started back inside the cabin.

"WAIT! MY…MY LORD! I KNOW KIKYO IS ALIVE!" she shouted. At this, Sesshomaru froze. A part of him was shocked that the priestess had been right on point but another part of him was furious. His anger won over the surprise as he moved like the wind, landing silently behind her. He wrapped one arm around her waist, the other around her neck. He leaned over and placed his lips right at her ear making her shudder once more.

"Kagra, please tell me that you were not the person that made the jewel shard harm the priestess? Be careful how you answer. I'd hate to kill one of Naraku's better reincarnations," he hissed.

"Huh? What are you…talking about?" she choked. "I'd never…I don't know the priestess enough to truly hate her. If anything I respect her. She's…she's the only woman strong enough to stand up to that tyrant. If I tried to kill her then there'd be no one to kill him for me. I hate…I hate that bastard Naraku and Hakudoshi too," she cried. Sesshomaru loosened his grip as the woman in his arms began to cry.

"Kagra, stop that silly crying. I hate crying women." She apparently got the hint wiping her eyes immediately. She sighed as Sesshomaru continued to hold onto her.

"Now why exactly do I need to help my brother?"

"Well…it was Hakudoshi that used the jewel shard on Kikyo. He and that demon Shoji are working together. They plan to take down Naraku and then the priestess. Inuyasha and his friends are in the way, so they have enlisted the help of that Tsubaki woman to get rid of them."

"Did you say Tsubaki?" Kikyo had emerged from the cabin and was walking towards them. She smiled at Sesshomaru who quickly let go of Kagra.

"Why yes. You know of her?" Kagra asked.

"Unfortunately I do. Where is she and what is she up to?"

"Well at the moment she has instilled three shards into Kagome's neck. She's trying to make Inuyasha choose between saving his life or saving Kagome's. Quite naturally he's going to save her but I have to give that old biddy credit. She almost succeeded earlier when she made Kagome fire those arrows at Inuyasha. It was as if she were trying to…"

"Recreate the past," Kikyo finished. _Damn that witch! She could have killed him!_ "Thank you Kagra."

"This is bad Kikyo. I think you should stay here and let me go check this out."

"I would agree my lord but…there's a barrier that even I can't get through. I'm not sure what's going on right now but Kikyo may be the only person that can break the barrier."

"She's right Sesshomaru. I have to go with you but maybe…maybe I can't get to her without being seen. So that demon Shoji…is he nearby?" Kikyo asked. _I thought he was dead…_

"I don't know. The plan was just to lure Inuyasha in range of the barrier so that Tsubaki could plant the jewel shards in her neck while Inuyasha was distracted by the demon horse Entei."

"Entei? _The_ Entei?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah and it's giving everyone hell."

"Kagra, I know that sometimes I seem ungrateful and all but I have to ask, does Naraku or Hakudoshi have any way of knowing that you're here?"

"Yes, Hakudoshi does but I've…found a way to keep him from seeing inside my heart. As long as I…think about good things such as love and focus all my energy on it, he can't see into my heart nor can he read my mind. Strange…I know," she said softly. "But it works pretty well on days like this."

"I see. Very smart," Kikyo noted. "Well, thank you Kagra but we'll take it from here. Please be careful," Kikyo said bowing. Kagra nodded her head and watched the priestess walk off towards the cabin. Only she and Sesshomaru remained outside.

"I guess I should thank you too Kagra," he said gruffly.

"That…won't be necessary. You spared my life. That's more than I could ask for."

"Very well," he replied. He started to walk off but then stopped shortly as he reached the porch steps. "You know Kagra, you should never give up hope. The things we want most in this world always find a way to us in the end as long as we act in the best interest of our hearts. Good day Kagra."

**--XX--**

"Tsubaki, that Kagome girl is resisting the spell. Are you that weak and pathetic?" Hakudoshi asked. "You know Naraku hates screw ups."

"Shut up you child. I know what I'm doing. Besides, if the priestess is still alive like you say she is, doesn't that mean you have more pressing matters to worry about?" Hakudoshi cut her an evil look before disappearing. Tsubaki turned her attention back to the sacred jewel. _That damn Naraku. He sends an infant to do his dirty work but I'll show him. I'll show them all. Including that pathetic miko…Kikyo_

"Tsubaki!" _No…It can't be…_Tsubaki turned around and found herself face to face with Kikyo. A half smile formed across her face.

"It's been a long time priestess. Tell me Kikyo, how does it feel to die?" she laughed.

* * *

**AN:** _Ahh yes. The end is nearing. Maybe 5-6 chapters left. Depends on how long I make them. I have had quite the time writing this one and at one point I had quit writing it completely. But I am determined to contribute to the world of Inuyasha and I want Kikyo to be happy. (Poor thing.) Anyway, the next update will probably be after finals. I am having some issues in my life right now. More specifically, school, financial aid, ect. But I hope you stick around for the conclusion to this story. I can't promise that it will be great but I hope it will be to your liking._


	32. Daydreams, Nightmares, and Letting Go

"Wow! This story just keeps getting better and better," Kagome exclaimed.

"Yes well you'll have to wait awhile for the conclusion. As you two can see, it is getting late and we all need our rest. Haku, will you be so kind as to escort Kagome home?" Kaede asked.

"I'll be glad to," he said standing to his feet.

"Awe grandma, but I want to know what happens next!" Kagome whined.

"In due time Kagome. In due time. You two be careful."

"Hai!" Haku took Kagome's hand as they started down the stairs to leave. They headed for Kagome's house in silence which worried Kagome a little. _Haku is being unusually quiet. Normally he'd be all over me with his attitude and quick tongue._ She chanced a glance at him and he was staring at the sidewalk as they walked along as if he was worried about something.

"Haku? Is…something wrong?" she asked softly.

"Huh? Oh…I'm fine. So you do care about me?" he smirked.

"Hey don't get it twisted! I was just concerned because that's just how I am. You looked like you were sad about something so I…" She was silenced by Haku's sudden actions. He quickly grabbed her shoulders, pushing her back against a nearby fence. He pressed his lips against hers in a rough passionate kiss. The kiss ended just as quickly. He pulled away from her and stared aimlessly at the ground.

"Kagome…I'm sorry. I just…I have a lot on my mind."

"Oh," she blushed. "Well um…Is there something I can do to help? You may be a jerk sometimes but I hate seeing people unhappy."

"It's…nothing. I just…" He grinned at her. "You have a nice night Kagome. Sleep tight." He kissed her cheek before heading off in the darkness.

--xx--

When Haku reached his home, he was stopped by his mother at the foot of the stairs.

"You were out late again Haku. Is everything alright?" He looked over at his mother and smiled.

"Yeah. Uh…everything's fine. I was just with Kagome mother. I uh…I'm kind of tired so good night." He ran up the stairs and hurried inside his room making sure to latch the door behind him. Then he slid to the floor, pain rushing through his body as images from his nightmares flashed through his head.

"_So what are you going to do Inuyasha?"_

"_What the hell Naraku? What do you think I'm going to do? I'm going to rid the world of you once and for all!"_

"_It would seem that you have some decisions to make before that can happen, though I have to say that the actual probability of you destroying me is slim to none."_

"_Inuyasha…listen to me. You have to make a choice or we're all in trouble!"_

Haku hobbled across the room and sat down easily on the bed. He rid himself of his shirt and pants then laid back onto the bed. His head was throbbing and his entire body felt like it was on fire. _What's happening to me? Who are these people in my dreams? Is it possible that I'm seeing Inuyasha in my dreams?_ Haku closed his eyes and settled in for another rough night.

--xx--

Kagome woke up and quickly dressed for school. She stood outside and waited for Haku but he never showed. That's strange. He usually walks me to school. Kagome shrugged thinking maybe he had a change of heart and headed off to school on her bike. When she got there however, Haku was no where to be found. _So I guess he's not coming to school? I hope he's alright. I think I'll go and check on him after school._

--xx--

Haku woke up that morning but his body was still on fire. His head was no longer hurting but everywhere else was pretty sore. _Dammit! What's wrong with me? _He tried to climb out of bed but it hurt too much so he stayed in bed for another three hours or so. When he finally couldn't take it anymore, he forced himself to move, sitting up straight and rolling off of the bed. Much to his surprise, he felt somewhat better. His body was still tingling but it wasn't as sore. He walked across the room towards his body mirror and looked at his reflection. He looked…different. Just overnight, his hair had undoubtedly grown another inch or so making his bangs hang slightly lower around his face than he preferred. _Is this…normal?_ His eyes seemed slightly darker, a piercing deep blue which struck him as odd. He ran his hand over his chest and torso but it seemed that not much had changed about it. _Hmm…maybe I'm just loosing my mind._ He headed to the bathroom to get a quick shower. Then he went straight back to bed. He had not slept all that well and hopefully now he could get some much needed shut eye.

A few hours later he could hear his mother calling to him from the kitchen.

"HAKU! SOMEONE'S COMING UP TO SEE YOU! I HOPE YOU'RE DRESSED!" _Coming to see me? I have no friends._ The door knob turned and with a click the door opened slowly.

"Ha…Haku?" Kagome's head peeped from around the corner and he twisted his face in confusion.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. He sat up straight in bed, revealing his beautiful broad chest and an equally beautiful torso.

"Well um…" she blushed. _Wow. His body…Oh God what am I thinking?_ "I just…you didn't come to walk…I mean, you weren't at school and so I just wanted to…"

"Come on in Kagome."

"Oh right." She entered the room, closing the door tightly behind her and inched across the room slowly taking a seat at the end of Haku's bed.

"I take it you missed me," he smirked.

"WHAT?! AS IF! I was just…concerned that's all. The teacher said you were out sick and I needed to make sure you weren't just playing hooky. She stood up and headed to the side of his bed, sitting on the edge of it. She studied him closely as if trying to read him when her face suddenly twisted into a frown.

"Is…something the matter?" he asked. She gave him another once over before their eyes finally met. Something happened that couldn't quite be explained. _His eyes…I never noticed it before but…they're so…hypnotic. _She found herself leaning closer to him, her eyes never leaving his. Before she realized it, her nose was touching his and without hesitation he pressed his lips against hers for a small, passionate kiss. Kagome didn't react, at least not in the way Haku expected. It was though she welcomed the kiss. Haku wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to feed his need for bodily contact.

"_Kagome…what are you doing?" _

"_Anyone can be loved Naraku. It's your own fault that you never let anyone in." _

Haku pushed Kagome away, panting hard to catch his breath. _Another dream…why is it happening during the day? _Kagome looked a little taken back but at the same time, she looked utterly confused.

"Uh…Haku. I'm just…" She stood up and headed for the door.

"Kagome? Wait…please." He climbed out of bed and walked towards her sliding his hands along her waist before pulling her close. He bent his head and placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder. "Thank you," he whispered. She turned to face him, his piercing blue eyes making her head spin.

"See…see you later," she stammered before racing out of his room.

**--xx--**

"Kagome child. What brings ye by today all by yourself?" Kaede was sitting on the porch in her usual rocking chair. It was late in the afternoon and while she was accustomed to Kagome coming over to hear tales of Inuyasha, she was surprised that Haku hadn't come alone. After all, despite how Kagome tried to hide her true feelings, she knew that Kagome liked Haku more than she let on. He was a respectable young gentleman in her eyes.

"Hi grandma. I…just felt like coming alone today," she said sighing.

"What's really bothering you hun?"

"It's…Haku. He stayed out of school today because he was sick. I was concerned and so I went by to see him today. Something…weird happened. We kissed but…not like you think. I mean, I like him and all but…there was something weird about that kiss and I know he felt it too because he was panting very heavily after he pushed me away. But then again, I never meant to intentionally push my lips against his. It just sort of happened. I guess…I was so wrapped up at how different he looked."

"Whoa! Slow down Kagome," she chuckled. "So what exactly happened when the two of ye kissed?"

"I…some of my dreams just flashed before my eyes but my lips seemed to be glued to his as if we would never kiss again. It was all too weird grandma."

"Hmmm…that is strange. What did you see?"

"I saw…your sister I believe…and Inuyasha, but there was this other guy there. He had similar eyes to Haku but…they were different. The eye color was different but there was a cruel, cold look about them."

"Now that _IS _interesting," Kaede chuckled.

"Tell me about it." They both jumped at the sound of Haku's voice.

"When did you get here?" Kagome exclaimed.

"Just now. I got tired of being cooped up in my room, especially since my mom has no idea what's wrong with me," he grinned. He walked up the stairs but almost stumbled when nearing the top step.

"Haku! Are you alright?" Kaede asked.

"I…guess so." He settled down next to Kagome on the porch floor and stared up at the old woman. Immediately Kaede was hit with déjà vu. _Why? Why does he look so familiar all of a sudden? There really is something different about him and those eyes…_

"You've noticed it too huh?" he asked softly.

"Well…yes," she replied thoughtfully. "It could be some sort of late growth spurt but…I would think that you would have changed all you're supposed to by now."

"Yeah…my mom noticed it too, but…it's strange. Last night I felt like my entire body was on fire and when…Kagome came over today I was hit by images from nightmares that I've had in the past. I don't understand any of my dreams but…it was weird. As if I was there watching everything."

"That is really odd. I have never heard of something like this happening. Well…except for one instance with Inuyasha but it wasn't quite as dramatic. There was this one time when Kikyo was hurt and Inuyasha sensed it somehow and went looking for her. My sister was also troubled by vague dreams that occurred at odd times but this was after she was brought back to life by that witch Urasue."

"Speaking of witch, whatever became of Tsubaki and your sister?" Haku asked.

"My sister threatened her life. She basically told that old hag that if she ever laid a finger on Inuyasha she would finish her off without thinking twice. Kagome was the one that defeated her in battle. In fact, she defeated her the same way that my sister did which was very ironic," she chuckled.

"So did Kikyo and Sesshomaru show themselves?"

"No, they stayed hidden but not for too much longer. You see, Inuyasha destroyed the demon horse Entei and Hakudoshi got away. Just when they thought all was well again, Naraku finally made his appearance and decided that he needed a hostage."

"Did he take Kikyo?" Haku asked.

"No, he grabbed Kagome. And it was all downhill from there, especially since Shoji was also still in the picture…"

* * *

"You know Inuyasha, you're going to have to do better if you ever hope to keep any of your women. The fact that I got to Kagome so easily only confirms my theory that you don't care about her."

"SHUT THE HELL UP NARAKU! I DO CARE ABOUT HER AND IF YOU DARE HURT HER I WILL SLICE YOU TO PIECES!" he yelled.

"Oh come now Inuyasha. Don't be so angry. Besides, I don't plan on killing her just yet. I'm just using her as bait."

"Bait? What the hell for? Who are you trying to catch? Some perverted demon who only likes women? If that's the case then why not use Kagra?"

"I need Kagome to lure out a certain someone who's been hiding from me. I'm surprised you have been kept out of the know on this one but I suppose I would have done the same in his position."

"Huh? What the heck are you talking about?"

"He he. You'll find out soon enough." He released a cloud of miasma before lifting off with Kagome slung over his shoulder.

"DAMN YOU NARAKU! I'LL GET YOU FOR SURE!" Inuyasha growled. "Dammit!" he muttered, punching at the ground.

"Inuyasha calm down. We'll get her back if we hurry and leave now," Miroku suggested.

"Yeah but…I can't help but to ponder Naraku's words." It was Myoga who was now sitting on his master's shoulders.

"Ponder _that_ nonsense? He's just trying to throw us off," Inuyasha grumbled. "But no matter. I refuse to let him have Kagome."

"It could very well be nonsense Master Inuyasha but one can't help but wonder. You see, Naraku has never struck me as one to be afraid of anything or anybody. There was only one person that he ever feared and you can recall the strategic events that he went through to rid the world of her."

"Yeah I remember," he grumbled. _How could I forget?_

"Well think about it. Why would he do something as rash as kidnap Kagome? It just doesn't seem right."

"Myoga does have a point Inuyasha," Miroku noted. "Now that I think about it, Naraku has set many traps for us and all have failed because of the poor planning. However, whenever he set a trap for Kikyo, not only was it planned perfectly, but it was more or less to make sure that she would die. For him to do something this rash…"

"Wait a second. I know you aren't suggesting that Kikyo…is still alive are you?" _She can't be. I looked all over for her but I didn't see anything. There's no way she survived a fall like that especially since miasma was all over the place._

"Well…you never found her body did you?" Sango asked.

"Well…no…but…"

"Then you never know Inuyasha. For the time being we need to assume that he's trying to lure Kikyo out of hiding. I say this because, if she is-in fact-still alive, she would have done well to keep herself hidden all this time in order to heal herself." Inuyasha stared at the ground completely lost in thought. _Are you alive Kikyo and if so, why didn't you show yourself to me? Did you not trust me to protect you?_

"Inuyasha we need to get moving if we hope to get to the bottom of this."

"Right. Let's move out." _Kagome, I will save you and Kikyo…I just hope you're alright. If you are alive, I'll protect you too…even if it costs me my life!_

**--xx--  
**

"Kikyo, are you ready to face Naraku again?" Sesshomaru asked. They were standing on the cabin porch and he was holding her. His arms were wrapped around her waist and she was leaning against him, her head cocked to the side while his face was buried deep in her neck.

"I…I think so. It seems like he's ready for me to make my move. For him to kidnap Kagome was just a bit rash for his taste."

"He knows you have a soft heart. You could never leave Kagome with the likes of him. You are far too kind priestess. I would have left her there without a second thought."

"Oh Sesshomaru," she grinned. "You know you'd help her."

"Maybe, but I highly doubt it. She of course, is nothing like you."

"All the same, you must be aware that your brother would hunt you down to the ends of the earth if need be."

"Good point. I'd save her just to shut him up." He let out a sigh and kissed her neck. "I don't really want to go because I know that once we step foot away from this cabin, everything will go back to normal. There's no turning back. This is the race to the big finish."

"I know. I feel the same way."

"I'm also saddened that I'll be losing you but it was to be expected." He nipped at her neck before turning her around to face him. "Remember that I love you too while we're fighting Naraku. That means you never have to worry about being harmed. I'll protect you no matter what." Kikyo let out a small chuckle.

"I know you will my lord." She cupped his face and pulled him closer. "And one couldn't help but remember your love. I just hope you'll always remember mine as well."

"Always," he whispered. He took her lips into his own, wrapping his arms around her in another powerful, lingering kiss for it truly would be the last kiss he'd share with her alone. _Kikyo…I'll miss you…and I love you…_

* * *

**AN: I bet you all thought I was never going to update again but I've been racking my brain for the last month. I have been working on so many stories that it's really a shame. -sigh- But never fear. I'll finish this one soon. As you can probably tell, the end is nearing. I already have the ending worked out, it's the actual getting there that's been a problem. I have no idea when the next update will be but hopefully it will be in less than a month. I say that because I have to update some of my other ones between all the working I have to do now. -sigh- Anyway, I hope the update was to your liking. I had to include Kagome a lot in this chapter because like I stated 30 chapters ago, she's really kind of important. Will do my best to update again soon. **


	33. The Final Battle Begins Part I

"My friends are coming for me Naraku and when they do you are dead!" Kagome huffed. Naraku smirked at the teenager as he stared outside his castle window.

"I know they will but I'm banking on the prey to get here first."

"Huh? Prey? What are you talking about?" Naraku cast her a sidelong glance before approaching the chair that she was tied to. He stood over her and cupped her face roughly, staring at the intricate features of Kikyo's reincarnation. _Beautiful. Just beautiful. Alike yet so very different._ "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME HALF-DEMON!" Naraku frowned before slapping the young girl in the face.

"You will do well to mind your manners Kagome. I do not like being called half-demon."

"Yeah well…you don't scare me," she squeaked. "I'm…I'm probably going to die anyway but I refuse to let you intimidate me."

"Hmm…just a second ago you said your friends were coming for you. Why the change of heart all of a sudden?" he asked clearly amused by the young girl. Kagome just lowered her head, letting the tears stream down her face. Naraku leaned forwards and whispered in her ear. "I think it's because you realize how hopeless it is for your friends. They've never been able to defeat me before and since nothing has changed since then, you know there's a good chance I'll get away again."

"You're…you're wrong," she cried. "I believe in Inuyasha as well as the others. They'll get you. I know they will."

"Yeah well keep telling yourself that darling." He backed away from the girl and went back to looking out the window.

"Whoever you're trying to lure out must be someone of high importance," she challenged.

"Maybe," he answered coolly.

"Yeah well I get the feeling that you're somewhat afraid of this person. The way you keep nervously twitching. Whoever this person is must be a real threat to your existence."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied his voice now dangerously low.

"Yeah whatever. So if I'm right in thinking that you're afraid of this person, then the person you're trying to lure out of hiding must be _Ki_kyo." Naraku cut her a menacing glance that clearly said 'you had better shut up or else' but Kagome only smirked. "You can't kill me Naraku. If you kill me then Kikyo has no reason to show herself just yet. I can't believe she's still alive. You know, as much as I despise Kikyo, I myself have to admit that she's tough. To have cheated death twice, she's more than amazing and I hope she rids the world of you for good."

"Alright you wench," he snapped. He stretched out a tentacle and wrapped it around her neck, cutting off her air support. "How about I kill you now and just hope that she comes anyway? It's not like you'll be missed. Once Inuyasha sees Kikyo, he'll forget all about his precious Kagome." Kagome stared at him, her eyes wide with fright as he continued to squeeze her neck. Naraku's smirk widened into a broad grin as he realized just how much he enjoyed the way she looked. He loosened his grip on her neck, entranced by the warming sensation that he got as his tentacles brushed her soft, warm skin. He turned back to the window forgetting about Kagome all together. _It's Kikyo I want…and I want her dead._

--xx--

"Dammit! Where the hell can he be?!" Inuyasha grumbled.

"I don't know but he can't be too far. There's just no way he could hide that quickly. Besides, there are still traces of his miasma in the air so he's around," Shippo noted.

"Yeah. I just…dammit it all!" Inuyasha fell to the ground and punched the ground.

"Master don't worry. We'll find Naraku."

"Yeah but what if he…" His throat knotted up and he just couldn't speak anymore. _There's just no way I can lose another woman. I'd…I'd lose myself…_

"Master Inuyasha, uh…there's…something you need to see," Myoga said nervously.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Uh…well…" Inuyasha's ears perked up and his sense of smell went into overdrive. He looked up to see Shoji, Hakudoshi, and Kagra standing before them. Kagra looked as though she'd much rather be elsewhere while Shoji and Hakudoshi were wearing pretty smug looks on their faces.

"Inuyasha, tell me you pathetic dog, did you miss me?" Hakudoshi asked with a smirk. Inuyasha stood to his feet and growled.

"Why you…bastard!"

"Oh there there Inuyasha. Don't be rude to my friend here!"

"SHOJI! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Um…that would be a no. And you know what else? I know someone else who didn't die either. A certain priestess whom I'm looking very forward to seeing again soon. In fact, I'd be willing to bet she's on her way here as we speak…or maybe she's off to face Naraku with your brother."

"What the hell are you talking about Naraku?" Miroku asked. "Why would Kikyo be with Sesshomaru. He doesn't even like humans much less half dead mikos."

"I beg to differ," Shoji smirked. He lowered himself a little bit closer to the ground, hovering just a few feet away from his adversaries. They were all staring back and forth between him and Inuyasha. "Why so quiet half demon? Mad cause your brother is wooing your ex?" he grinned.

"You keep Kikyo's name out of your mouth. Besides, I know that you're lying and could care less what you say. I know my brother better than anyone. That cold, heartless bastard wouldn't help anyone."

"Would you like me to prove it to you?" Shoji asked. He stepped off his cloud and started towards them but Sango and Kirara readied their weapons.

"No…wait guys," Inuyasha said softly. "Are you…saying that you can show me that she's alive?"

"Of course. I have many powers Inuyasha."

"Yeah but…why are you so interested in showing me this? Are you trying to distract me from finding Kagome?"

"No. In fact, if you want to know where Kagome is, I can assure you she's being held in the tower of Heaven's Castle just a mile from here." At this, Miroku and the others gasped.

"Inuyasha…it could be a trap."

"Well what do you suggest we do Miroku? We don't have many options." Inuyasha withdrew his tetsaiga holding it at his side.

"Inuyasha...Kirara, Shippo and me can go ahead to Heaven's Castle."

"I can't let you do that," Hakudoshi chimed. "Despite the current situation, we are still all enemies here. Shoji, hurry up and show him what you wanted him to see so I can destroy them. Naraku will be pleased to know that no one will interfere with his killing of the priestess and I can assure you that this time she will not be coming back."

"Shut up Hakudoshi! You let them go on ahead. Besides, it's not like they'll be able to rescue her. There's a thick cloud of miasma around her room…"

"BUT I WISH TO KILL THEM NOW!"

"Alright that's it. I've had it with the both of you. If Kikyo's with my brother then so be it. I haven't the time to worry about this because I HAVE TO SAVE KAGOME!" Inuyasha's sword lit up, a swirl of wind surrounding the blade. "WINDSCAR!" The final battle was just beginning.

--xx--

"This has got to be the castle. The miasma is overwhelming," Kikyo noted.

"Yeah. This is definitely the right place. Kikyo, are you going to be alright? Your wound…from what I could tell from last night, it's still pretty tender."

"Yeah. I'll be fine." She squeezed his hand and they both started closing in on the castle.

"LADY KIKYO! SESSHOMARU!" They both turned to see Kagra and Kaede. Kagra had Kaede on her feather and she let her off gently to the ground. The old woman hurried towards them while Kagra sort of lingered behind.

"Sister Kaede! Kagra! What…what are you doing here? Don't you know this place is dangerous?"

"Not as dangerous as it will be soon," Kagra mumbled. Sesshomaru and Kikyo cut each other wary looks before turning to address Kagra.

"What's the meaning of this Kagra? Please tell me you have a good reason for bringing my sister to such a retched place!"

"Well I…"

"Let me explain sister Kikyo," Kaede huffed. "You see, I noticed that there was something strange about the air today. When I woke up this morning, I felt a strange foreboding of something bad. I was out in the fields not too long ago praying when Kagra showed up and very unexpectedly. She told me about Naraku kidnapping Kagome and she asked for my help."

"_Help?_" Kikyo asked frowning. She was now starting to get a little suspicious of Kagra's motives. While it deem seem like she truly wanted to help, Kikyo learned the hard way years ago that looks can be deceiving. "Why would she need your help? She already asked for ours so…"

"Please…please," she pleaded softly. "I asked for your sister's help because it's going to take all three of you to destroy Naraku."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well…I've been carrying around several shards of the shikon jewel but I gave them to Kaede to purify. I was going to give them to you priestess but…I just wasn't sure at the time. I…there's a spell I learned from an old with that could make Naraku…"

"That's…enough…Kagra."

"NARAKU!" Kikyo screamed. She quickly whipped out her bow and readied an arrow aiming at his heart as he descended from a window of the castle. Sesshomaru withdrew his weapon glaring angrily at his adversary._ He will not harm the priestess. If anything, his first opponent will be me!_

--xx--

"SANGO! LOOK OUT!" Miroku yelled. He ran and jumped in front of the small orb of fire right before it could hit Sango. "GAHHHHHHHHH!" He rolled over on the ground, twisting and moaning as the pain shot through his thigh.

"MIROKU!" Sango rolled over to check on Miroku and noticed that he was bleeding from a huge cut on his right thigh. "Miroku," she cried. "You're badly hurt. Why'd you…?" Miroku reached up and cupped her face.

"You know why Sango. You've known all alone."

"LOOK OUT YOU TWO!" Shippo yelled. Sango just did manage to block Hakudoshi's next attack.

"SANGO! HAVE KIRARA GET YOU GUYS OUT OF HERE!" Inuyasha yelled. He, Hakudoshi and Shoji were engaged in battle, as Shoji was firing round after round of fiery orbs while Inuyasha had to leap around to quickly dodge them. Hakudoshi was cowering behind his shield only firing rounds every now and then.

"INUYASHA, I'M NOT LEAVING YOU HERE TO FIGHT THEM ALONE!" Sango cried. She cast a sidelong glance down at Miroku and his face was twisted in pain. _But…as much as I want to help Inuyasha, I can't help him when I'm worried about Miroku._ She turned back and watched as Inuyasha finally managed to graze Shoji with his sword. He looked over at Sango and his expression softened.

"SANGO…GO NOW!" he screamed. _I can't let them get hurt and I'd never forgive myself if something happened to Miroku._

"But…"

"I think you should listen to him," Shippo said nervously.

"And I agree," Myoga piped up. "Master Inuyasha's going to do whatever it takes to destroy Naraku."

"But Myoga, if something happens to Inuyasha, I'll never be able to forgive myself," Sango cried.

"And if something were to happen to your beloved, how would you feel as well?" Sango stared at the little flea on her shoulder before nodding.

"I'll go but…"

"Inuyasha's fine. Trust me. I won't leave him." Sango frowned at him but he waved his hands. "No, I'm serious this time. I'm going to help him."_ He'll have to let go of tetsaiga. It's the only way and…_ "Sango. Head straight for the castle quickly. By now, Kikyo should be there and if she's not too busy then let her help Miroku. Hurry!"

"Right!" Myoga quickly hopped away and headed over to Inuyasha who was still running around like a mad dog trying not to get hit.

"MASTER! MASTER INUYASHA!"

"I'm…a…little…busy…right…now…" he huffed as he dodged another plasma ball.

"DROP THE TETSAIGA INUYASHA!"

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

"DO IT OR DIE!"

"But…what if I…?"

"THEY'RE ALL GONE! JUST DO IT!"

"Hmph. I don't really see how that's going to help," Hakudoshi huffed. "We'll still kick his ass."

"NO! Hakudoshi we can't let him transform!" Shoji fired a big blue orb of lightening right at Inuyasha but he blocked it with his weapon.

"And why not? Just because he almost killed YOU doesn't mean he can kill me. Besides, I'll just regenerate like always."

Inuyasha did as he was told, dropping his tetsaiga to the ground and ran to hide behind some nearby rocks. _Dammit! I hope this works…_

"Inuyasha. Come out now! You can't hide forever!" Shoji grumbled. He blasted another rock out of the way and looked around for the hanyou. _Dammit! Where is he?_ A second later he heard a low growl that sent chills through his body.

"LOOK OUT SHOJI!" Inuyasha came from behind and scratched Shoji's left shoulder leaving a very deep wound that immediately began pouring blood.

"Fuck!" he gasped. He quickly turned and fired small plasma balls at the hanyou but he was much too quick, his blades of blood blocking each one. Shoji conjured a shield but once again Inuyasha easily tore through it pinning him to the ground. "Wait! Please…" he pleaded but it was no use. Without a second thought Inuyasha ripped Shoji to pieces, tearing through his chest and then ripping out his insides. The smell of blood only heightened his senses and when he'd finished desecrating Shoji's body, he quickly turned to face a horrified Hakudoshi. He charged at the small boy hovering in the sky but he took off in his orb hurrying toward Heaven's Castle. _I'm sorry but Naraku will have to deal with him. He's…he's dangerous! _

Myoga hurried after Inuyasha being careful to keep a safe distance. He only wished that they didn't have to resort to this and the longer Inuyasha was without tetsaiga, the more dangerous he'd become. _The others…God I hope they are prepared for this!_

* * *

**AN: Finally! Another update. Sorry folks but I had to get my thoughts together not to mention I was working on other things...like making YOUTUBE videos. Ha ha ha Anyway, the end is very close now! Yay! My first epic tale is about to be complete with hopefully, a satisfying ending. I may write another Inuyasha fic though atm it's highly unlikely as I need to finish my other stories. I hope you enjoyed the story so far and I really hope you stick around to see how it ends. Ta Ta**


	34. The Final Battle Part II

"Naraku. Any last words before I rid the world of you once and for all?" Kikyo asked. She held her bow steady aiming right at where his heart would be but Sesshomaru stepped in front of her.

"Allow me priestess."

"But my lord, I…"

"I will not let him harm you priestess. He's caused you enough trouble. The least I can do is rid the world of him for you."

"Ahh…now this is something you don't see everyday," Naraku chuckled. "Sesshomaru offering to help someone?"

"I do what I can," he said calmly.

"Yeah right. And how does Inuyasha feel about all of this? Not trying to get in your business but I thought it was the half demon's job to protect his woman?"

"You were quite right Naraku. It isn't any of your business."

"Oh I forgot. His woman is in my possession so I guess…that makes Kikyo the _other_ woman."

"How dare you talk about her that way," Sesshomaru growled.

"Oh it would seem I've hit a nerve," he grinned. "Hmmm…does that mean you now have a soft spot for the priestess? Sorry Kagra but I don't think he's interested." Kagra turned a light shade of pink before cutting her eyes to the ground. Kaede placed a hand on her shoulder in hopes of comforting her.

"Naraku. Where are you keeping Kagome?" Kikyo asked.

"Oh she's up in the castle. She's currently tied to a chair just a few feet from that window actually," he answered casually.

"Then I shall kill you and take her back," Sesshomaru replied.

"I don't think so. You see, you all have faced me several times before but none of you ever managed to kill me. What makes you think you can do it this time around? I haven't gotten any weaker. I have only gotten stronger which means you will lose all over again."

"We'll just have to see," Sesshomaru growled. He took a few steps towards Naraku but stopped suddenly when he heard voices.

"LADY KIKYO! KAEDE!" He looked up to see Kirara fly around the area before coming to a steady land a few feet away from them. Sango dismounted the animal first and broke off into a run for Kikyo but was grazed by one of Naraku's tentacles. She clutched her shoulder before falling to the ground in pain. Sesshomaru immediately charged at the half demon and the two became immersed in a heated battle. Kikyo, Kaede, and Kagra all ran towards Sango.

"Sango isn't it?" Kikyo asked.

"Ye…yeah. My arm…"

"Don't speak my child," Kaede ordered. "Let my sister take a look." Kikyo gently pried Sango's hand away from her cut to examine it. Naraku's tentacle had put a deep cut on her shoulder and it still stinging because of the poison.

"Kaede, this isn't good. This is the same type of cut that he gave me that day on Mt. Hakurei. She's been badly poisoned. I can heal her but it's going to take a lot of my strength; strength that I need to kill Naraku."

"Sister Kikyo, is it possible for me to lend you some of mine?"

"I'm afraid not Kaede. The strength needed to heal her requires life force energy and you're probably going to need that in order to do whatever it is Kagra needs you to do." Kikyo glanced up at the tower window where Kagome was supposedly being held. _What am I to do? How can I call myself a priestess if I let this young woman die like this? Kagome, are you strong enough to take out Naraku yet? It's a risk that I'll just have to take… _

"KIKYO! KIKYO DON'T YOU DO IT!" Sesshomaru and Naraku were at a stalemate but somehow Sesshomaru had managed to cut his eye over at Kikyo. He could tell by the way she was staring off on the distance that she was about to do something life threatening.

"Sesshomaru…I can't. How can I call myself a priestess if I just sit here and let this woman die? I know you don't wish to hear this but…it would seem that my destiny cannot be avoided any longer. I…"

"NO! NO YOU WILL NOT GIVE UP!" he yelled. He managed to cut one of Naraku's tentacles before he was pushed back again. Kikyo turned away sadly and sighed.

"Kaede, I'm going to help her. I just have to hope that Kagome can somehow…"

"Wait Lady Kikyo. I need you to hear me out first before you do this." Kagra knew that Naraku was probably going to kill her anyway so the least she could do was give them some valuable info that may help them.

"Well…we're listening but we don't have much time."

"Alright. Here's what I have…"

**x-x**

Kagome squirmed around in her chair trying to loosen the ropes but it was no use. She was tied down pretty good and there was just no way to get out. She sighed and leaned back in the chair. She could hear voice from outside and it was bothering her. She was certain that Lady Kikyo was already out there because for some odd reason she could feel the priestess's troubled soul stirring in her body. It was like she could feel Kikyo's sadness in her heart and it was starting to make her feel sad as well. Suddenly her body did a little jolt forcing her to sit upright in her chair. She closed her eyes and could see Kikyo holding out her hand.

_Kagome…if you can hear me then I know you have my strength. Break the ropes and come to the window._

Somehow Kagome's body just responded. She tugged on the ropes harder and harder, the rope burning her wrists in the process. Try as she might to break the ropes, they just wouldn't bulge.

_Use the jewel shards around your neck. Focus Kagome! I need you to focus._

Kagome closed her eyes thinking only of breaking the ropes. Three jewel shards suddenly appeared around her neck and then buried themselves into the side of it. Kagome's eyes turned bright red before her arms moved, snapping the ropes in two.

_Very good Kagome. I'm proud of you. Now come to the window. I will guide you to your destination._

**x-x**

"Sister Kikyo. Has she broken the rope?"

"Yes but I'm having trouble guiding her body to the window." Kikyo closed her eyes and focused harder. She was standing up with her hands clasped into a prayer focusing her spiritual energy on Kagome. _Come on Kagome. Come to the window._ Kikyo was suddenly knocked down by Sesshomaru. He looked down at her wincing before rolling over clutching his side.

"My lord? What happened to you?" Kikyo asked. There was slight panic in her voice though she did her best to hide it. She looked over and saw that he was bleeding from his left side.

"It's nothing," he said. He stood to his feet but she could tell he was in serious pain.

"HOW DARE YOU NARAKU! HAVEN'T YOU HURT ENOUGH PEOPLE?" Kagra yelled. She held up her fan staring dangerously at the half demon but he only chuckled.

"I wouldn't have to hurt so many people if they'd stay out of my way."

"But why Naraku? Is all of this blood shed really worth you becoming a full fledged demon?" Naraku frowned at this, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"And just what do you mean by that?" he asked. His voice was seething with menace and Kagra knew she'd touched a nerve. But still…She glanced over at Sesshomaru who's eyes had become slightly glazed. _I love him too much to let him die._

"You heard me Naraku. Once you collect all the jewel fragments, you want to use it to become a full demon. After all, you are just like that hanyou Inuyasha. A half demon with a terrible attitude."

"You are trying me Kagra. Don't think for a second that I won't kill you. Though you may have my heart hidden inside your body, I can take it back anytime I get ready which means you'll die anyway." Kikyo's eyes widened at this and she turned to Kagra eyeing her curiously. _So his heart is hidden inside Kagra? Has she known this all alone?_ Kikyo turned to Naraku, her body shaking furiously.

"You are the worst kind of demon Naraku and I've come across several in both my lifetimes."

"Is that so?" he chuckled.

"You not only kill for your own gain but you destroy people's spirits as well. How dare you! You put that heart inside of Kagra knowing full well I'd never have the heart to kill her. One way to destroy you would be to put an arrow through your heart and if I was any kind of person like you, I wouldn't hesitate to do it."

"Ahh but that's the thing priestess, you're not like me. You're nothing but a pathetic dead priestess who fell in love years ago only to have your heart ripped to shreds by his betrayal."

"YOU MEAN BY YOUR BETRAYAL!"

"Your trust was shattered and you became weak and bitter. To this day, you may have forgiven him but you are still half the priestess you once were." Sesshomaru couldn't take his talking anymore. He ran at Naraku and once again they became engaged in battle. Meanwhile, Kikyo turned to Inuyasha's friends eyeing them sadly.

She'd managed to stop Miroku's bleeding and had Kaede patch him up but he was no longer able to fight. As for Sango, she'd given her an herb to suck on in order to try and counteract the poison but from the looks of things it wasn't helping much. Sango was lying next to Miroku on the ground, her body twitching out of pain. Kikyo reached up and covered her eyes only just realizing that she'd begun to cry. It all seemed so hopeless right now. As she watched Sesshomaru fight Naraku, she could not help but feel that it was all in vain. _What now? How do I stop this now? _She glanced over at Kagra who was also on her knees sobbing. _I can't kill her. I just can't do it._

"LADY KIKYO! LADY KIKYO!" Kikyo wiped her eyes and stood to her feet looking around wildly. I could have sworn… "LADY KIKYO! LADY KIKYO DOWN HERE!" She looked off into the distance and still did not see anything. A second later something bit her toe making her jump. She looked down to see Myoga staring up at her frantically.

"Myoga?"

"I…I'm sorry…Out of breath…you have to hurry…"

"Wait a second. Slow down."

"I…can't…not a lot of time." He took a deep breath and then began speaking again. "Where's Kagome?"

"Still in the tower. She's free but…"

"Never mind that. Hakudoshi and Inuyasha will be here in a second…"

"Inuyasha? That's great!"

"No. Not great. You see, the only way he could get away from Hakudoshi and save his friends was to let go of tetsaiga." Kikyo's face drained of all color as she stared at the little flea. All hope of being able to cheat destiny was ripped away once again.

"How long?" she whispered. "How long has he been without sword?"

"He won't know anybody once he gets here," he said grimly. "He…he'll probably…you might have to kill him my lady. I'm…I'm so sorry." Kikyo smiled down at the little flea.

"Thank you Myoga. Now I know what I must do."

"Huh? Priestess wait! What are you planning? Where's Sango and the others?"

"Don't worry Myoga. Time will stand still until our destinies have become clearer."

* * *

"Well, that's it. That's the end of the story."

"SAY WHAT?!" Haku exclaimed. "How's that the end?"

"Yeah grandma, how's that the end and why are you here if that's the end?"

"Well Kagome. To be honest I have no idea what happened after that. I've been telling and retelling this story inside my head for years and have even written it out on paper, but it always ends right here."

"Wow. Grandma that's tough. You don't think you were hit aside the head or something during the battle do you?"

"Well…I really don't know. You see while my sister was trying to get Kagome out of the tower, I was busy tending to Sango and Miroku. Both were badly injured though Miroku was doing a lot better than his fiancé. As for Kagra, I vaguely remember her muttering something under her breath but after that, everything else is a blur." They all sat there in silence each one racking their brains trying to figure out what could have happened. Each explanation was just as unlikely as the next, but then again, anything could have happened during those times. Finally Haku broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Say…Lady Kaede?"

"Yes, child?"

"Is it possible that Kikyo had the power to control time?" Both Kaede and Kagome stared at him, their eyes wide with shock. Kaede closed her eyes and seemed to go into a deep thought before she finally spoke again.

"You've brought up an interesting point Haku. Well…I suppose one could say my sister had some powers in manipulating time but I've never known her to be able to just stop time universally. There was this one time where she tried to pull Inuyasha into hell which would have required some time manipulation. There was also a time stuck some of the others in an illusion which made them appear to be stuck in some sort of time continuum but again, all of that is merely child's play compared to just completely stopping time. That would require great strength and a powerful spell and as we all know, my sister was in no condition to use a spell that powerful. For starters she was already dead living off the borrowed souls of others. There's just no way she could have done it unless…" Kaede suddenly sat up in her chair with a look of enlightenment on her face. She quickly got up and hurried into her house. She returned seconds later holding something long that had been wrapped in a cloth.

"Here Kagome. I get the feeling you're going to need this soon." Kagome took the item and began to carefully unravel it. What she found shocked her to end.

"But…grandma Kaede…what's the meaning…you know I can't use this and why would I need this?" Kaede averted her eyes to Haku and noticed that he was wearing a silver chain with a pendant in the shape of the shikon no tama. She quickly took off her necklace and placed it on Kagome's neck.

"Good luck my child," she whispered.

"Uh…what's going on here?" Haku asked. His voice was filled with a mixture of panic and concern but Kaede only smiled.

"If you really care for Kagome like I think you do then history will be rewritten on this day." She closed her eyes and clasped her hands in prayer. Immediately Haku and Kagome's necklace's began flashing a bright blue light.

"Grandma! Grandma what's happening?" The sky turned a dark gray and lightning began flashing around the house. Kagome ran over to Haku and he held onto her before Kaede dropped to her knees in a deep sleep uttering some kind of weird spell.

_Elddir em sihe elddir em taht _

_That which has been done must be sent back_

_Through the sands of time the enemy thou must face_

_But that which would have been let it be erased_

Kagome and Haku eyes felt heavy and both felt as they were going to throw up. Their heads were spinning and their stomach's felt raw. They could feel their bodies being lifted from the ground and the last thing Kagome saw was her grandmother's face, a look of fright on her face. _Oh no…what's happening?_


	35. Destiny Fulfilled

**AN: (-) and (/) denotes mind links.**

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes and blinked several times. _Wow. That was weird._ She sat up off the floor and looked around the room. _This is definitely not my grandmother's house._ She stood to her feet but then fell back down because her legs felt like jelly._ Whoa. What in the world…? _She looked around nervously and realized that she was in some kind of old fashioned room. There was only one door which was behind her. There was only one window and there was also a chair in the room that had rope tied around it. _Odd._ A cool wind blew in from the window and she instantly folded her arms across her face shuddering. The sharp wind also made her cry out. She looked down at her arms and realized they were bleeding. _Oh no! How'd that happen?_ Kagome was starting to get scared. _I'm really not at home anymore…Wait. I hear voices._

**SANDS-OF-TIME**

"Lady Kikyo! Lady Kikyo, please wake up!" Kikyo's eyes fluttered open to find Myoga bouncing up and down on her chest.

"Myoga…what…what happened?" she managed.

"You said something about 'stopping time'. Then you muttered some spell and fell out. You've been out cold for at least five minutes. Sesshomaru was starting to panic. He wasn't concentrating on fighting and has been cut all over his body. His clothing has been ripped to shreds!"

"Oh no." Kikyo quickly sat up and reached for her bow. "Where's Kagome?"

"Sister Kikyo, I'm afraid she's still in the tower but…something weird happened while you were asleep." Kaede moved away from Sango and Miroku who were laying together trying to endure the painful poisoning.

"What happened Kaede?"

"Well…an orb of light entered the tower in which Kagome is being kept and another one went somewhere else but I did not see it." Kikyo closed her eyes folding her hands in prayer. _Kagome…Kagome can you hear me?_

Kagome's heart stopped and her body began to shake. _I…I hear voices in my head…_

**-KAGOME! KAGOME! PLEASE…CAN YOU HEAR ME?- **

The voice was a little bit louder this time. She closed her eyes forcing her body to relax.

**-Kagome, if you can hear me, come to the window.-**

Kagome did as she was told and poked her head out the window. Her eyes immediately fell onto a beautiful woman who was staring right back at her as if she could see through her. She was the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen and yet…somehow she had the feeling she knew her from somewhere.

**THREADS-OF-FATE**

"Sister Kikyo! She can hear you!" Kaede exclaimed. "Now what are you going to do?" Kikyo closed her eyes once more and was about to start talking with Kagome again when someone pushed her to the ground. She looked up to see Sesshomaru standing over her.

"Sesshomaru…what's the meaning…oh no!" He stepped aside and her eyes instantly locked with bright red ones.

"Kikyo please…my brother's not himself so please run!" Sesshomaru shouted.

"But…" He turned his head and looked down at the priestess.

"I could never forgive myself if you got hurt."

At that instant Inuyasha lunged at Sesshomaru swinging his claws violently. Sesshomaru tried to block his attack with his tokugen , but Inuyasha easily pushed him back nipping one side of his arm. Sesshomaru was thrown backwards up against a tree where he fell slowly down the trunk.

"SESSHOMARU!" Kikyo started towards him but a low, menacing growl stopped her in her tracks. She slowly stood to her feet and turned around slowly. Inuyasha was on all fours glaring at her, his eyes full of hunger and blood lust. She took a step towards him and he growled even louder, his mouth drooling from his blood lust.

"KIKYO! KIKYO GET BACK! HE DOESN'T RECOGNIZE YOU!" Kaede shouted. But Kikyo did not listen. She slowly continued to approach the hanyou hoping, praying that she could reach him. _Inuyasha…come back to me!_

**EYES-OF-LOVE**

Kagome watched the events unfold from her tower window. She was afraid and yet…As she watched the beautiful young miko that she guessed was Kikyo a strange feeling over came her. It was as if she could sense that Kikyo was in danger. Without thinking, Kagome picked up the bow that her grandmother had given her. She stood at the window and aimed it at the hanyou but then she stopped suddenly when she saw a familiar face. She lowered her bow and just stared at her fixedly. _Grandma?_

"GRANDMA! GRANDMA KAEDE!?" Kaede looked up at the tower, her face contorted and confused. _Why does she look so confused? Does she not recognize her own granddaughter?_ Kagome's eyes went from her grandmother's to the really good looking man with dark colored hair. He was standing there looking around wildly as if he was mildly confused. He suddenly looked up towards the tower and their eyes locked. That's when Kagome felt a pang in her heart. _His eyes…why are they so familiar?_

**HEART-OF-HATE**

Haku continued to look around wildly as if he were lost. _Where am I? What's going on here? Why am I…? _Haku looked around and gasped at the sight of all the blood he saw. _Oh my God._ He first spotted a couple whom he assumed were hurt. They were lying curled up together under a tree holding onto one another. Right beside them was a pretty lady with black hair. She was slumped over and seemed to crying hysterically for some reason or another. A few feet away was an old woman who looked terribly frightened. She was staring up at the tower window at some girl who looked strangely familiar. A sharp pain shot through Haku's body all of a sudden and he clasped his hands over his ears. _Ahhh….that hurts! What's happening?_

-**_Listen to me Haku. Kill the priestess. If you can't do it then get out of the way and let me take control of my body again_**-

/_Huh? Who are you? Why are you in my head?_/

-**_On the contrary Haku. You are in my head_**-

"AHHHHHHHHHH IT HURTS! WHAT THE HELL'S HAPPENING TO ME?"

-**_KILL THE PRIESTESS! STICK OUT YOUR ARM AND STRIKE HER WHILE SHE'S TENDING TO THAT PATHETIC HALF DEMON! DO AS I SAY NOW!_**-

Haku's arms just started moving on their own. He could feel his arms stretching farther and farther towards the young maiden whose back was turned.

-**_That's right Haku. Kill her now and everything will be alright_**-

**TIME-WAS-NOT**

Kaede looked up at the young girl who was standing at the window. Her face twisted in confusion because for some reason she felt as if she knew Kagome on a deeper level than she had once before. _Maybe it's nothing, but why is she calling me grandmother?_ Kaede saw something out of the corner of her eye that caught her attention. It was Naraku and he was heading straight for her sister. She was going to call out to Kikyo but then she realized that her sister was probably in even more danger right now than ever. She was undergoing a stare down with her ex lover Inuyasha who was now in his demon form. _If I call out to my sister and she looks away, he'll kill her. _Kaede looked over at the window again and noticed that Kagome was staring at Naraku strangely. _What is she doing? She should be trying to kill him!_

"KAGOME! KAGOME MY CHILD! AIM YOUR ARROWS AT NARAKU! DO IT NOW BEFORE HE REACHES MY SISTER!" Kagome seemed to be reawakened out of her trance at the sound of Kaede's voice. She immediately took aim with her arrow and shot one right through Naraku's left arm. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked up at the window. He immediately reached out and grabbed her with a tentacle pulling her out of the window. She kicked and screamed but it was no use. She was caught.

**BUT-A-LONG-AWAIT**

Naraku stared at Kagome with a look of utter disgust on his face.

"Why couldn't you have minded your own business? If you would have continued to aim for the mutt then I would have ignored you."

"LET ME GO YOU…YOU…WHATEVER YOU ARE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!"

"And you just tried to kill me. I think I have all the right to squeeze the life out of you here and now." All of a sudden Naraku dropped Kagome on the ground and clasped his hands over his ears again. "AHHH STOP IT! STOP TRYING TO INTERFER YOU PATHETIC HUMAN!" Kagome watched as Naraku argued with himself. _What the hell is going on?_ She inched away from him slowly but a part of her couldn't help but feel drawn to the handsome man. _He's evil. I know he is and yet there was something about the way he looked at me before._

"Ka…Kagome…get…away…from me. I can't…stop…him."

"Huh? Naraku?" Naraku dropped to his knees clasping his head in pain. All of a sudden he looked up and met Kagome's eyes.

"No. Not…Naraku…Haku…It's me Haku…please…get…back…he won't…I can't control it…AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ha…Haku?" _I knew I recognized him but what the hell's going on here? Is it…wait a second. He's…if he's in Naraku's body…so we're trapped…we came back in time! _"Oh my God! This…this can't be!" she stammered.

"Kagome…no time…don't be…afraid…we have to…you have to help…Kaede…and Kikyo. I'm trying to stay…in control but I…his voice in my head…it's so strong Kagome…" Haku screamed out in pain again before collapsing onto the ground. He rolled around and twitched, screaming in pain. Meanwhile, Kagome just stood there wondering what to do. _I…I know I'm supposed to help but…but what do I do? I can't kill Naraku. It's really Haku! If I kill him then I'll be killing Haku and I just can't do it! Somebody…please…tell me what to do?_

**NOW-ITS-TIME**

"Inu…Yasha. Please. It's me. Kikyo." The half demon only seemed to get even angrier as he stared at her with hungry eyes. Kikyo slowly raised her arms to reach for her bow but he immediately began growling at her so she chose not to move again. _What am I going to do? I need to hit him with an arrow to knock him out of his trance? _She closed her eyes and began to pray, hoping that maybe she could get Kagome.

-**Kagome? Kagome can you hear me? If you can I need your help. You must shoot Inuyasha with your arrows**-

/_I…I…Kikyo?_/

-**Yes. It's me. Please Kagome. I don't know how much longer he'll stay still**-

/_But…Naraku…Haku…_/

-**We have to stop Inuyasha first or else we can't stop Naraku. Hurry. Shoot Inuyasha!**-

Kagome quickly turned and aimed an arrow right at Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha caught the arrow with his hand and broke it in half. Kikyo just stood there horrified.

"Oh no." Inuyasha looked past Kikyo at Kagome and broke off into a mad run at Kagome. Kagome was so frightened that her body wouldn't move. In the next instant, all Kikyo could do was scream and watch horrified as Inuyasha swung his claws at her other self.

"NOOOOOOOO! KAGOME!" Kikyo dropped to knees and began to sob. There was blood. So much blood. She didn't even bother to look up for she couldn't bare to see the results of her failure. _Kagome…I'm so…so sorry Kagome. I was too weak and too afraid to do anything and now you're…_

"HAAAAAAKUUUU! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kikyo's head jerked up and what she saw confused her more than ever. Naraku was standing in front of Kagome, his body covered with blood. Inuyasha was in front of him and it looked liked his hand had gone straight through Naraku's chest. _What is going on?_

**TO-CLINCH-YOUR-FATE**

"NO! HAKU!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha twisted his arm around inside Naraku's chest causing him to cry out in pain before pulling his arm out. Naraku fell down on his knees and before he could hit the ground, he was caught by Kagome. She propped his head against her chest as she sobbed.

"Haku…Haku I'm so sorry…you saved me and…"

"K…Kagome?" He was bleeding to death and he knew it was only a matter of time before he would never open his eyes again.

"Haku don't talk," she choked. "Please…you're hurt and…"

"I'm sorry Kagome. I…I almost couldn't control him…Naraku. The voice inside my head. I…he'll never hurt you or your friends again. His heart…Inuyasha…hit his heart…"

"But Haku…"

"I was bad Kagome. I…Those dreams I were having…they were memories…I did such horrible things Kagome and for that I deserve to die…"

"BUT YOU CAN'T DIE HAKU! WHAT…what will I do without you?" she sobbed. "When I get back home…I'll be alone and…and…" Naraku reached up and caressed the side of her face.

"I'm pretty sure I fell in love with you the first time we met. I love you Kagome. This is the way it has to be. This is why we were sent back. To…to make things right and I think we have succeeded. I don't…think Naraku ever calculated falling in love but…he did. I did…goodbye Kagome." His eyes closed for the final time and he moved no more. Naraku was finally dead.

**D-E-S-T-I-N-Y**

"Sister Kikyo. You have to hurry. Shoot Inuyasha now while he's not looking. He seems to be fascinated with the blood on his hands so do it now before he looks up." Kikyo quickly stood to her feet but then she immediately fell back down to the earth again. She tried to stand once again but it was no use. Kaede hurried over to her sister and leaned over her.

"Kaede…I can't…I can't move…my body feels so weak. The souls are leaving my body."

"But why? I don't understand."

"Kagome has been around me too long. Her human body is calling back the dead souls. I know you can't see them but…I feel them. They are stirring which means I have very little time left. I think…I think I might be dying again."

"But sister Kikyo…"

"Help me up Kaede." The old woman leaned over and pulled Kikyo to her feet. She almost dropped her but another set of strong hands grabbed Kikyo's other side.

"Don't worry old woman. I'll hold onto her."

"Thank you Sesshomaru." He smiled before turning his attention to the woman in front of him. Kikyo was leaning back against his body while he held her sides.

"What's the plan priestess?" he asked. He too was feeling very weak for he'd lost quite a bit of blood. Plus, he was certain that there were several deep cuts on his arms, legs and back but he didn't care. For some reason his body just refused to feel weak right now. The only thing that mattered was helping the one he grew to love in such a short period of time.

"I…I have to shoot your brother."

"Then I'll help you." Sesshomaru held her steady as she took aim at the hanyou. Inuyasha, return to yourself! Kikyo fired an arrow straight at Inuyasha. The blinding light and speed took the half demon off guard and before he could react, he was sent flying backwards onto the ground. The arrow struck him in his left shoulder, the very same place that held him to the Sacred Tree 50 years ago. The blinding light mixed with the impact of the fall knocked the half demon out and he lay still seemingly unconscious.

"I…I got him," she managed before passing out.

"Kikyo? Kikyo can you hear me?" Sesshomaru laid her down on the ground and hovered over her with a sad expression on his face. "Please Kikyo. Please open your eyes." Kikyo's eyes fluttered open but she was really too weak to do anything.

"Sess…he'll be fine…Inuyasha. You…thank you for…everything. I love you…I love both of you…" She closed her eyes and breathed no more. Sesshomaru threw his head back and cried out in vain. For the first time in his life, he cried tears of love, pain, and guilt…and it hurt so much. As he stared down at the lifeless body before him, he couldn't help but wonder how a person could be so selfless. A tear rolled down his cheek and onto the necklace that was around her neck. All of a sudden the necklace started to glow. The light grew brighter and brighter until Sesshomaru had to shield his eyes from it. Shards of the shikon jewel flew in from every direction towards Kikyo's necklace. Shard after shard united with Kikyo's necklace until it formed the perfect, round shikon jewel.

"Oh my God…My lord…all the pieces of the jewel have been reunited. The jewel is as it once was," Kaede exclaimed. The glowing orb that was floating in air above him floated towards him landing in his hand. The necklace that held the shikon jewel continued to glow brighter than ever in his hand.

"Wow. It's…beautiful," he whispered.

"Hai that it is but you must hurry Sesshomaru. The jewel has chosen you to make a wish!"

"Huh? What?"

"Hai. Your heart is as pure as ever right now and you have the chance to make a wish. You must make a wish so that the jewel will be lost forever. If you choose not to, then the jewel will have to stay here for another ten years. We'd have to protect it from demons all over again and I can't do it my Lord. I'm too old and without my sister it will be a hassel. Make a wish now Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked around the area taking in everything. He spotted Miroku and Sango lying under a tree together. Both were hurt but they were clinging to each other determined to be strong for the other. Kirara and Shippo were near them as well, both knocked out from attacks by Naraku. Kagra seemed to be completely out of it as her head was buried in her hands while she wept softly. His brother Inuyasha, the brother he'd hated for all these years, was lying under a tree bleeding and unconscious from the fierce battle. A few feet away from him was Kagome. She looked completely heartbroken and was crying as she held Naraku close to her chest. And then finally there was Kikyo, who was lying motionless in front of him. Her body was covered in bruises and cuts but she still looked so very beautiful. The expression on her face was one of peace for she truly believed it was her destiny to make things right and then die again. Everything was just sad and it hurt Sesshomaru so much. _These people…all of them fought hard because they loved. They fought for the ones they loved and have suffered so much. I just hope that…God, please forgive me. I will make it right._ Sesshomaru placed his lips on Kikyo's for a final kiss before he held out the jewel.

"I have but one request. Please…please forgive me for all I've done. My only wish is that you make things right again. Kikyo…she deserves a chance at true happiness. Give it to her. Make it so that she doesn't remember any of this as well as her friends so that they all can live happily ever after. If I have to trade in my life for it then so be it."

_Is that your heart truly desires Lord Sesshomaru?_

"Hai. Kikyo's happiness as well as the well being of the others is what my heart wants."

"Then your wish shall be granted." There was another blinding light and Sesshomaru was knocked backwards. He soon fell into a deep sleep.

**HAS-BEEN-FULFILLED**

_Sands of time. Threads of fate. Eyes of love. Heart of hate. Time was not but a long await. Now it's time to clinch your fate_

The words of the shikon jewel echoed into the darkness. Soon eyes would awaken from the horrible journey that was naught but a nightmare...or was it?

* * *

_AN: That's it. It is over. I will try to post the epilogue tonight sometime. But yes, it is truly over. I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I have been working on this story for about two years and it has been a joy. I'm sorry it took so long to update but I felt so passionate about making it just right that I had to take the time to figure out exactly what I wanted to do. I am quite pleased with the results too. This has been and will always be my favorite story. I think I put more love into this story than anything else I've ever written. It's been quite the journey and I want to thank all of you who took the time to give it a chance. It really means a lot to me. Love to all and I can't wait to hear from you. Ta Ta_


	36. Epilogue: A New Beginning

Kikyo awoke from the sound of the alarm. She reached over and shut it off before sitting up in bed. It was almost 7:30 which meant she needed to quickly get dressed. She rolled out of bed and started for her closet to find something to wear. Today was the first day back to school after summer break and she was now an entering senior. This was also her first day to a new school so she wanted to look presentable. She stared at all of her clothing for several minutes until finally she decided on some dressy black slacks and a red, fishnet top. She decided to wear her hair hanging down and to accessorize, she added the necklace and matching ear rings that her grandmother had given her for her birthday. It was a beautiful chain necklace with a beautiful purple orb as a pendant. _Perfect._ When Kikyo finished dressing, she kissed her sister's cheek before hurrying down the stairs. She grabbed her knapsack then headed out the door.

She only lived about three blocks from the schools and so she decided it would be best to walk. Besides, she wanted some time to do a little bit of thinking. She had had the strangest dream the last night. There were several people in it but she hadn't a clue who they were. The whole dream seemed real and yet surreal at the same time. _Those faces seem so real to me and a part of me feel like I was really there… _Kikyo had not been paying attention to where she was going and ran right into somebody else.

"Why don't you watch where you're going chick or am I going to have to…" He looked down at the person who'd ran into him and his heart started to pound. She had the most beautiful almond eyes he'd ever seen and she was beautiful – very beautiful. Her long dark hair complimented her flawless pale skin perfectly. Her beautiful eyes suddenly turned sad and she looked as if she were going to cry. She stood to her feet and bowed politely.

"I'm so sorry sir. I should have been paying more attention. I…I promise not to get in your way again." She hurried past him and started off up the street. Inuyasha didn't know why but he felt the need to follow her.

"Uh…wait. Please!" he shouted. "Please don't go." She stopped in her tracks and turned to face the handsome male. Yes, he was quite handsome. He was wearing a red polo shirt and some khaki pants that went quite nicely with his timbs. His hair was long, dark and wavy complimenting is eyes quite nicely. She had no idea when he managed to get so close to her. She just knew that he was now so close she could smell his light and refreshing cologne. He reached up and cupped one side of her face, looking deep into her eyes. Immediately both were hit with a slight feeling of knowing. It was so freaky that Kikyo almost ran away. Then again, even if she wanted to run she felt as though she was too weak to run. His eyes…his touch had completely captivated her. His hand left the side of her face to trace the necklace around her neck. He picked up the jewel staring at it, completely captivated by the way it seemed to shine.

"Uh…it was a gift from my grandmother…in case you were wondering," he managed. He met her eyes again and smiled.

"What's your name?"

"Uh…it's…it's Kikyo."

"Kik…yo. I like it."

"Thank you."

"Oh and my name is Inuyasha."

"Inu…yasha. It suits you."

"Yeah I…I guess," he answered. He never once took his eyes off of her and Kikyo could feel her face heating up. "Kikyo?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't be mad at me after this." She didn't have time to register what he said. He leaned forward and placed his lips on hers. The shock that went through both their bodies was unreal. Inuyasha wrapped his arms tighter around her and explored her mouth as if he'd been starved of her. Kikyo clung to him for dear life getting lost in his kiss. When they finally broke apart, they just stood there staring at one another for they both had a strange feeling.

"Kikyo…I…God Kikyo I love you!" Tears were streaming down his face as he pulled her close. He remembered. He remembered everything…or so he thought, but he knew. Somehow he just knew in his heart that he loved her. Kikyo looked up into his eyes with the same knowing look.

"I…I don't know how or why Inuyasha but I'm sure I love you too. That dream I had last night. You were in it. I know you were but I thought I died…"

"I had the same dream Kikyo and if…and if all of it really were real then I think we were given a second chance. Naraku. That's the one name I've been hearing in my dreams for almost a year now…I think…but none of that matters anymore because you're here. I feel…right now I feel so overjoyed. It's as if you've been the missing link in my life."

"I don't really understand any of it myself but I think…I just feel…"

"Kikyo! Inuyasha!" The two new friends looked up to see two more familiar faces coming their way.

"Sango? Miroku? Is it really you?"

"Yeah and man, I don't know about you guys but I have a strange feeling of déjà vu," Miroku added.

"Yeah I know. Us too," he replied. "So did all of us have the same freaky dream last night?" Inuyasha asked.

"I guess so but…if we all dreamed the same thing then what about the others? Kaede…"

"No Sango. I doubt she'd remember anything being that she was an old woman," Kikyo concluded.

"Alright. But then what about Sesshomaru? He was there. I remember everything," Sango added. "Before I blacked out I saw him holding the shikon jewel."

"The thing around your neck Kikyo. I saw it too and…shikon jewel?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah. I believe it was called the shikon no tama but I…don't ask how I know ok. I just know."

"It seems like we're all starting to remember things but in bits and pieces," Kikyo added. "I just…something's bothering me though."

"What wrong Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked.

"I…I know I died in that dream. I died and yet…the last thing I clearly remember was…"

"Inuyasha. Just what the hell are you and your new geeky friends up to now?" Kikyo quickly turned around to see another familiar face gazing at her. There eyes connected briefly before he looked away smirking at his younger brother.

"Sesshomaru…what do you want? No one invited you over here," Inuyasha grumbled.

"I couldn't help but notice the beautiful young lady that you were groping and I came to ask if she was confused. No one in their right mind would let _you_ touch them like that." Inuyasha pulled Kikyo closer and kissed her cheek.

"You're just jealous because she's mine and not yours," he smirked. Sesshomaru felt like a dagger was sent flying through his heart and for a split second he was sure Kikyo felt his pain. He composed himself and shrugged.

"Whatever. Now I believe we have to get to class now."

"Wait a second Sesshomaru. I have a question to ask you."

"Then ask away little brother."

"Did you by chance have a strange dream last night?" Sesshomaru stared at his brother with a blank look on his face. _Sure I had the same dream except it wasn't a dream. It was real. Very real and yet…_He met Kikyo's eyes and his heart skipped a beat. Everything that had happened was because he learned to love. She had taught him how to love and although he hated to give her away, this was right. This was the way it was supposed to be. Sesshomaru smiled before shrugging his shoulder.

"I slept good last night. No dreams. No worries. No nothing."

"But Sesshomaru, are you sure?" Miroku asked. "You were in our dreams last night and…"

"Please don't say that ever again Miroku. I don't swing that way."

"Why you…!!"

"Let it go Miroku. Maybe he didn't dream last night. You forget. Sesshomaru has no heart," Inuyasha mumbled.

"You're right. I don't now if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way." Sesshomaru turned and walked off leaving his brother and his friends behind. _I remember everything Kikyo and yes, I am kind of jealous of my brother. However, I couldn't be more happy with the way things turned out. Just a small price to pay for your happiness. You are going to live a happy life Kikyo. Happily ever after the way that it should be._

**The End**

* * *

_AN: The reason you don't hear any more from Kagome or Haku is because they aren't alive yet. Kikyo and Kagome cannot exist at the same time but don't fret. She too will live a happy life as well when she's born. Inuyasha and his friends don't remember everything but they remember some things. Only Sesshomaru knows what really happened. It was a small price to pay for Kikyo's happiness. Technically, as Kaede stated in an earlier chapter, you have to give a life to save a life but because Sesshomaru's heart had been made pure, instead of giving up his life, he bears the burden of the memories. This also works out perfectly because Sesshomaru told all these stories to Kaede. Thus the entire split worlds tied together perfectly. Oh yeah, and Kaagra doesn't exist because she's a part of Naraku. I think that's all then. _

**Inuyasha:** "So it's really over huh?"

**Kikyo:** "Yeah it is and I am very happy. I finally got to live a full life with my love."

**Inuyasha:** "Yeah. This is the way it should have been to begin with. Damn Takahashi."

**Kikyo:** "I know but all is well now. Thank you Nefatiri for reuniting me with my love and for making Sesshomaru loveable."

**Inuyasha:** "Huh? Sesshomaru loveable? Did I miss something?"

**Kikyo:** "Nope." -winks at Nefatiri-

**Me:** "Everything's fine Inuyasha. Anyway, special thanks goes out to the folowing people: **katana_soma-demon girl**, **REX-king, BakaKenshin, 1smartblonde, wrenbailey, Nesha1, animepl0x, crescentbellflower, Bajo la lluvia y estrellas, Cold Kikyo, Atratus Animus, InuKik4Ever, Chrysolite Heart, and xFloWerGurLx**. You guys took the time to read and review, giving my story a chance and for that I owe you lots of thanks. If it wasn't for you guys I would have abandoned the fic a long time ago. You guys encouraged me and hung with me even though I failed to update miserably in a timely manner. For all of you that reviewed anonymously, thank you too and for those who read and couldn't review, I also thank you. And my final thanks goes to Takahashi because had he not killed Kikyo, this story would have never been written."


End file.
